Bad Teaching Habits
by LadyLush
Summary: James Potter is now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor four years after he graduated from there himself. He thinks everythings going well until he gets some very bad teaching habits whenever the head girl's around... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry potter I'd be off on a major shopping spree lol but seeing as I don't then I can't  lol

Authors note: for anyone who's reading my other James and Lily fanfic Strictly Forbidden don't worry I'm still writing that as well.

Please review… even if you didn't like it that much lol

Chapter One

"You ready for tonight?" asked Sirius excitedly, a big grin plastered on his boyish good looks.

"We're only off to a night club," said James, running a hand through his messy black hair. "There's not much to get ready for."

"Not much!? Only a night club!?" exclaimed Sirius huffily with a pout. "Not only is it the best wizarding night club in London it's out last night together. Our last night as the Marauders. Our last-"

"Cut it out Padfoot," sighed Remus, sending a cushion hurtling to Sirius's head. "There's no need for theatrics. James is only teaching for a year and you'll see him on Hogsmeade weekends and holidays."

"That's not the point," protested Sirius, now smoothing down his hair where the cushion had ruffled it up. "He'll never be able to have fun anymore. Being a professor is going to make him all _responsible._" To prove his point he shuddered and Remus and James laughed at his antics.

"Padfoot you know me," chuckled James. "I could never be responsible. Especially when you're around."

"But I'm not going to be around," said Sirius, pouting again. "You're going to be at Hogwarts and I'm going to live in your apartment."

"Sirius, it's not as though I'm dying," smiled James. "I'm going to see you all the time and I'll write to you every week if it makes you hap-Hey wait a second! What do you mean living in my apartment?"

"Because yours is so much better," grinned Sirius devilishly. "Besides you always bring more girls home than me. I figured it can't be because of looks because everyone knows I'm so much better looking so it must be because of your apartment."

James and Remus glanced at each other before both picking up cushions from James couch and repeatedly hitting Sirius with them.

"Hey watch the hair!"

Around five hours later Remus, Sirius and James were all ready for their night out. Sirius had been right earlier, James thought. It really was their last night out. At least for a while. James was determined to make it a good one. Despite the fact it was a wizarding club most people wore muggle clothing. Wizarding robes were awful in most cases but even more so when you're in a hot, enclosed space. James was wearing baggy faded jeans and a plain dark green shirt and tennis shoes. He had left the first couple of his shirt undone just enough to catch a glimpse of his lean muscular chest. His raven coloured hair was just as messy as always but it had the sexy windswept "just got off a broom" look.

He scanned over Sirius and Remus who both had similar attires to him apart from Sirius's shirt was plain black not green and Remus was wearing a pink and white pinstriped shirt. They all looked pretty good, in James's opinion, and they were all going to have a very good night if things went well.

They apparated from James's penthouse apartment to outside the wizarding nightclub, _Bacchetta Magica. _The name was Italian for Magical Wand. It was a relatively new, but incredibly popular, nightclub opened up by an Italian company who already has an established chain of nightclubs in their own country. Like he said, it was popular, probably why the queue to get in was huge.

"Sirius, can't we just go to a different club?" complained Remus. "One where the queues aren't quite so large."

"But this is the best one," exclaimed Sirius. "And you go to the best club for the best time."

Before Remus could argue back James held up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry; I'm pretty sure I can handle this. Come this way."

James confidently walked right up to the front of the line with a slightly less confident Remus and Sirius in tow. The huge burly bouncer probably had to do with their low confidence levels.

"What do you think you're doing? Get to the back," grunted the whale of a man. He was shorter than James was but a lot wider although James suspected that was more fat than muscle. He had thinning dark brown hair and a big moustache.

"Do you know who I am?" smirked James, folding his arms. Several of the girls in the line seemed to know though as they were screaming his name. He did a little wave and flashed them all, his famous lopsided grin. "James Potter, that's who."

The man's eyes widened and he started to stutter. "I'm sorry Mr Potter sir; of course you and your friends are always V.I.P here. In you go."

He unhooked the rope that went across the entrance and James, Sirius and Remus went in grinning.

"You know you shouldn't use your name like that," said Remus, afterwards.

"Why not?" asked James, bemused. "It got us in didn't it?"

"Yeah but you know it makes you look all arrogant and haughty."

"I only did it so we could get in a little bit faster," explained James. "I don't do it everywhere I go and you know I hate the publicity I get."

"Will you two stop having your pathetic conversation and have a good time!" demanded Sirius, they weren't even properly in yet and he had somehow managed to get a drink.

Remus and James glanced at each other grinning before stepping into the main area of the club. It was a nice night club and it helped that only magical people could go. It meant there was no chance of a wizard or witch exactly saying what they were when they were intoxicated. There were some cozy little black love seats along the walls with silver tables. The bar stretched out against the back wall and the rest of it was the dance floor. The entire club was silver and black and James had to admit, it looked good.

"I'll go get us some drinks," said James, walking up to the bar.

"Three firewhiskeys please," said James whilst leaning up against the bar, scanning the crowd. One girl stood out in particular. She had long ruby red hair that fell down her back in loose curls and a slim curvy body. She was too far away to see her facial features clearly but she looked pretty in the distance. She was attired in a short denim mini skirt that hugged her hips and a black tube top that had rode up just enough to see a thin strip of flesh at her flat stomach. She was dancing rather provocatively with a tall blonde guy. Lucky guy thought James.

"Twelve sickles," said a bored sounding barman, with short spiky brown hair, pulling James out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry," muttered James, handing him a galleon receiving five sickles back. He quickly put the silver coins into his pocket and carefully carried his drinks over to his friends who were sat thankfully on the nearest couch.

"What took you so long?" asked Sirius, downing the drink in one. "Ahh that is nice."

"It's busy," shrugged James. "I presume you've already picked out your _prey _for the evening."

Remus snorted as Sirius wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Well now you mention it," started Sirius. "That hot little blonde over there has caught my attention."

"You do like your blondes don't you," snickered Remus.

"Blondes are more fun," mused Sirius, craning his neck to scan the crowd further. "Although that redhead looks as though she could be fun." James looked to where Sirius was pointing to find the same redhead he had seen from the bar. There was more of a closer view of her from here and he could now see her face clearly. She was pretty in the distance but she was gorgeous now. Her eyes drew him to her. Almond shaped and green like emeralds. They were dazzling.

"I think I'll go with the blonde though," grinned Sirius, waving a hand in front of James's friend. "Cause James looks quite taken with the redhead."

Remus laughed as James glared at them both. "So what? You can't deny that she looks good."

"No I can't," replied Remus. "But neither can the rest of the male population in here."

James looked around and knew he was right. Nearly every guy on the dance floor was staring at her or glaring at her raunchy dance partner. James enjoyed doing both.

He turned back around to see Sirius gone and Remus smirking at him.

"Sirius has gone to make the hot blonde his _prey_ and I'm going to see if the cute brunette sat over there wants a drink," he explained. "You do whatever you want to do because I doubt you'll see Sirius again tonight and hopefully you won't see me either."

James grinned. Trust his friends to go off with girls practically as soon as they got there. Especially as it was their last big night out. It didn't stop him from having some of his own fun though.

Two hours later though and the amount of fun he had had was low. All he had done was danced with the various girls that had asked them to. Sure he could have gone home with anyone of them because they were all gorgeous girls they just weren't her. He couldn't enjoy dancing with any of them when he could see her out of the corner of his hazel eye dancing with different guys but usually going back to the same blonde guy.

He found himself sat at the bar quietly sipping on a bottle of beer when the mysterious redheaded girl came up to the bar with the blonde guy's hands firmly on her waist as he stood behind her. James could hardly stop himself from over hearing their conversation. They were after all right next to him.

"I'm getting tired of dancing," she said pouting angelically. "Can we just sit at the bar for a bit?"

The blonde guy grinned at her flirtatiously. "Let's get out of here. Your place or mine?"

"How about both?" smiled the girl, clearly loving the sense of confusion in his baby blue eyes. "You go to your place and I'll go to mine."

James could almost see the clogs turning in his head. This guy wasn't smart. After a moment he started glaring angrily at the girl.

"You've been teasing me all night you little bitch," he proclaimed furiously. James sat up a little straighter, ready to intervene if things got nasty. Although he probably didn't have to because he soon found out this little lady had a tongue on her.

"That maybe but unfortunately for you being a bitch gives more satisfaction than you ever could," she replied coolly.

James could see the anger bubbling on this guy's face. He looked several years older than her too; he looked older than James himself for that matter.

"You know that I could hurt you," said the man in a low deep voice.

She seemed unaffected by it though. She rolled her eyes and said, "Save your breath for your inflatable girlfriend and leave me alone."

The blonde guy grabbed her wrist roughly and she shrieked.

"Let me go," she pleaded, breathing deeply, now scared.

James had had enough. He stood up and looked at the blonde guy menacingly.

"Are you going to let her go or not?" asked James, glaring at him. "Or am I going to have to make you because after the crap evening I've had, you'd do best not to tempt me."

"What's it to you?" grunted the man, the girl's beautiful emerald eyes had widened and were now staring helplessly at James.

"I don't like jerks manhandling girls in front of me," answered James, whipping out his wand. "I'd like to take this time to point out that I'm an auror so technically I could arrest you if you dared to attack me."

The man seemed alarmed to discover he was arguing with an auror and let the girl go. She fell to the floor as he had practically been holding her up as he was a lot taller than her. James helped her up as the man fled from the club.

"Thanks for that," she said, smiling weakly. As she sat back on her stool she gestured for the barman to get them some drinks.

"Hey you don't have to get me a drink," protested James, as a bottle of beer was placed in front of him.

"I think you'll find it's the least I could do after what you just did for me," smiled the girl, tucking her red hair behind her ear. "I'm Molly Stevens."

"James Potter," he grinned.

"I kind of guessed that," laughed Molly, her green eyes glowing. "You were in the Prophet not so long ago for a deatheater arrest."

James nodded. "Yeah they made me out to be this big hero and I did it all on my own but there was five of us on that raid not just me."

"Why weren't they mentioned in the paper then?" inquired Molly curiously.

James shrugged. "No idea. Probably cause then it wouldn't be front page worthy," he said with a laugh. "How old are you by the way?"

"Twenty one," she answered smiling. She had very nice and white teeth James noticed. "And you?"

"Twenty two," replied James, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I was just being curious; I know some girls are uncomfortable with sharing their age and all that.

Molly laughed. "That's just stupid."

"Tell me about it," chuckled James. "You look younger."

"I've always been baby faced, I guess," shrugged Molly. "I've only just turned twenty one. Another beer?"

"I'll get them this time," said James firmly as Molly just smiled. She had a very nice smile, James decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After getting that drink, he ended up buying the next three drinks much to Molly's protests.

"You've got to let me get the next drinks," proclaimed Molly, her green eyes slightly clouded by the alcohol she had consumed. "It's not fair!"

"It is fair," grinned James, his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. She certainly was different than other girls he had met. Usually when he bought all the drinks they just giggled and sipped them flirtatiously. "You want to dance for a bit after these?"

"Only if I can stand up," laughed Molly. "I think the only reason you've been buying me drinks is because you want me to drunk so you can have your wicked way with me."

James chuckled. "Well now you mention it… Nah I wouldn't do that unless you wanted to. Besides you want to buy me drinks. I think you're the one wanting to have their wicked way, as you so nicely put it."

"Maybe we should just both agree that we both want our wicked way with each other," suggested Molly, suddenly putting her drink down and holding out her hand. "Ready for that dance then?"

James grinned for a moment before taking her hand and standing up off his stool and helped Molly off hers. She was right about not being able to stand, he thought as he chuckled. She stumbled into him a bit and grabbed onto his collar as she steadied herself.

"We can sit down again if your legs are too wobbly to dance with," smirked James, placing his hands on her waist to keep her still.

"I'm stood up now," said Molly defiantly. "And we are going to dance and that's that."

"Feisty," remarked James, his hazel eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "I like it."

"I'm sure there's a whole lot more of me you'd like too," she replied in low lustful tones. James licked his lips subconsciously before pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sure there is," James said, He looked down into her eyes to find her bright emerald eyes had turned darker. Darker with desire. Desire for him. "You're different."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Molly, looking up to him in confusion. She had to seeing as how she was about eight inches shorter than his six foot height.

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way," said James quickly, not wanting her to be upset with him. "I just… well I saw you earlier dancing with that blonde guy and, no offense; you seemed like the type of girl my best friend would date. The easy type if you know what I mean. But after talking and drinking with you. You don't seem like that type of girl anymore. Sure you're a flirt and possibly a tease if this night doesn't go how I'm planning it," James smirked at his point. "I don't know how to describe it and I'm probably just rambling on at this point but you're different."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," said Molly seriously. "But the only things you need to know are that I'm here dancing with you and that I like you." She smiled.

He smiled back slightly unsurely. It didn't really matter anyways. He was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. He'd never see this girl again so if she turned out to be a psycho murderer unless she went crazy on him tonight then it really wasn't his problem. This was a one night thing.

"I think you've got me a little bit too drunk Mr Potter," she said flirtatiously, changing the conversation. "Because I just had the sudden urge to kiss you."

"And you wouldn't if you were sober?" he whispered as he lowered his mouth down and brushing his lips against hers. "Awww now I'm hurt."

He felt her smile underneath his lips and slipped his tongue in expertly. The kiss intensified as their tongues started a fierce passionate fight and James's hands roamed up and down her body. He felt her moan and he emitted a quiet groan from the back of his throat. They broke apart several minutes later both breathing deeply, clinging onto one another.

"Your place or mine?" asked Molly, her voice several octaves higher.

Within ten minutes they had apparated outside James's apartment. As an auror he had placed numerous security charms therefore they couldn't apparate directly into it. He had given up trying to get into the apartment as he slammed Molly against the wall kissing her with even more fire than they did in the club. With one hand on her waist, his wand wedged in between his hand and her hip, and the other lost in her ruby red curls. After several attempts of multitasking with wordless magic and kissing he successfully managed to unlock and open the door.

They both tumbled through the door laughing between kisses.

"Do-" kiss "you-" kiss "think-" kiss "you'll-" kiss "make it-" kiss "to the- kiss "bedroom?" asked James taking rugged breaths as he planted kisses over her face, neck and collarbone. He felt her shake her head and he was oddly relieved. The bedroom was awfully far away…

He lowered her down onto his black suede couch and settled his weight on his elbows not wanting to crush her as he let his lips crash down on hers once again. He was acutely aware of his shirt buttons being undone as he let his hands drift down her body. The more heated they got, the more clothes were shed and the more clothes were shed, the more things got heated. A painful cycle thought James as he felt his white boxers being tugged down.

James woke up with a pain in his lower back. He sat up and found out he was laying on the floor with Molly sleeping peacefully beside him. Judging by the darkness he assumed it was around two or three in the morning. He wasn't sure how they were on the floor although he did vaguely remember rolling around a lot during their…activities so he would have placed bets on that being the reason.

Making as little movement as possible as to not wake Molly up he felt around underneath him to find the cause of his pain; his tennis shoe. He threw it to the other side of the room, wincing as it crashed into wall loudly compared to the silence of the night. He glanced down at Molly and she had hardly stirred.

He sighed. He couldn't leave her sleeping there with Merlin knows what underneath her. Forgetting he was completely naked, and so was she, he slipped one arm under her knees and the near her waist. He picked her up quite easily as she was light as a feather and carefully and quietly walked through his apartment until he reached his bedroom. After noiselessly pushing the door open with his toe he crept in and laid Molly down gingerly on top of his queen sized bed after pulling back the covers. He got in next to her. He was thankful she hadn't woken because she looked beautiful when she was asleep. Not that she didn't when she was awake but then it was more of a gorgeous beautiful now it was a serene and calm beautiful.

He grabbed the end of the covers and dragged them back over them. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and he was vaguely right when he guessed the time. It was twenty five to three. He yawned and rolled over so he was facing Molly.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured softly before drifting off to sleep

"Oh crap!" yelled James, as well as some other strong profanities that his mother would have killed him if she heard him say them. He had rolled over in his sleep and fell onto a crumpled heap on the floor. He looked up at the bed dazed. Where was Molly? He stumbled over to the bathroom tripping up over the sheets he was tangled in. After successfully freeing himself from those and entering the bathroom he found that empty too. He had almost left the room until he noticed something pink on his bathroom mirror. He walked over to inspect it and frowned as he found out Molly had scrawled out a note for him on his bathroom mirror with a pink lipstick.

_Hey! Sorry for not saying bye._

_It's easier this way._

_I had a good time last night thanks._

_Have a nice life!_

_Molly_

_Xxxx_

It's a good job it's a big mirror thought James bitterly. He had never planned to see her again anyways. After all it was the first of September today. The first day of his new job and he would not let some girl ruin his excitement. He swore some more when he read the clock.

It was half past nine. He had to be at Hogsmeade station by ten. He jumped into shower, not even bothering to magic the heat on and settling on an ice cold shower instead. He left it shivering but feeling awake and refreshed. He glared at the mirror not even bothering to wipe off the offending lipstick.

He flicked through his wardrobe for a minute or two before deciding what to wear. He pulled on some grey boxers followed by a pair of smart black trousers. He slipped a plain white oxford shirt over his head and then a pink tie which he wore loosely around his neck. He tucked his shirt in and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. After putting on his black Italian leather shoes on he glanced up at the mirror and squinted to see his reflection between the lipstick writing. He had the whole casual yet smart look going. His hair had dried in its natural messy style.

It was already ten to ten and he was just about to leave his apartment when he remembered something that made him want to scream in annoyance. He hadn't packed. He'd been putting it off for days and he was going to do it last night but then well obviously other things made sure packing was the last thing on his mind.

He walked back over to his giant wardrobe and sighed. There was no way he could pack all his clothes and all his other things in less than ten minutes. He pulled his wand from his pocket and after a few muttered incantations and simple wand waving his wardrobe started to shrink down until it was the size of his fist.

James grinned. He had to admit that being a wizard, and a highly gifted one at that, had its perks. He grabbed his now miniature wardrobe and put it in one of his brown leather suitcase, which he was grateful for the fact it already contained his paper, quills and inks. Taking his suitcase and wand in the other he walked out of his luxurious bedroom and into his library.

It was once a spacious room but now it was crammed from top to bottom with books. The walls were covered in books from the bottom right up to the ceiling. Along with those shelves several bookshelves were haphazardly placed around the room. A squishy red love seat was jammed between two bookshelves in the middle. He sighed. Lucky for him, although the room had absolutely no order his books did. He went over to a rather dusty looking old dark wooden bookshelf in the middle of the room. His Defence against the Dark Arts collection. With another wave of his wand the whole bookshelf began to shrink until it was the same size as his miniature wardrobe. He placed that in his briefcase to and exited his apartment. He was finally ready. Glancing at his silver watch to see it was three minutes to ten. He turned quickly yet gracefully on the spot and with a loud CRACK! He was gone.

This was the first time he had been to Hogsmeade Station without there being a swarm of students and him being one of them. It was odd to see empty, eerie even. He looked up past the trees to see Hogwarts castle beaming down at him. He smiled. Hogwarts was his home from home and he was going back home. The sound of the birds singing in the sky jolted him out of his thoughts and he scrambled over to the once horseless carriages. He was sad to realize he could now see the skeletal winged horses. He never used to be able to when he was a student. He'd grown up since then, he admitted with a sigh, and as an auror, pain and death were meant to be a second nature to him.

He quickly climbed into one and relaxed as he felt the carriage moved up the bumpy cobble stoned path, away from Hogsmeade and into Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hi I'm Jordan Matthews."

James visibly jumped. He hadn't seen the slightly older looking man sat across from him. Jordan's dark blue eye's danced with amusement at James's reaction under his mop of dark blonde hair. His nose was crooked as though he had been hit by a bludger several times as a teenager. He got over his shock and extended out his hand.

"James Potter."

Jordan grinned as he shook his hand. "I started teaching the year after you left. I heard some pretty great stories about you and the infamous marauders."

"I'm just scared that'll have to teach students who were like me," laughed James, making the other man chortle.

"Nah they're pretty tame," smirked Jordan. "Just mouthy, especially, the seventh years."

"Oh Merlin why did I take this job?" groaned James groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're an Auror I'm sure you can handle a bunch of seventeen year olds," laughed Jordan.

James chuckled. "So what do you teach then?"

"Ancient Runes," smiled Jordan. "Boring, I know, compared to Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Slightly," admitted James. "I have total respect for you though. That's a hard subject to learn let alone become a professor in it. I only just scraped a pass in that subject at NEWT."

"Now I know you're lying," said Jordan. "I looked over past exam marks you got Exceeds Expectations. That's not a scrape."

"I was trying to get into Auror training; Exceeds Expectations is a scrape for that."

"True I suppose but it's hardly a needed qualification for Auror training."

"It has its uses," grinned James. "Anyways, I need to know all I can about the students."

"Well I don't really know about First and Second years cause I don't teach them but how difficult can they be?" answered Jordan smirking. "Third years are usually the most timid because they're getting used to new subjects so I presume First years are like that too. Fourth years are surer of themselves and a lot more hormonal. Fifth years are stressed and snap at anything. Sixth years are used to the workload and have come to accept there fate."

"And the Seventh years?"

"Depends on who you've got," chuckled Jordan. "Chuck us a few names."

James put his briefcase on his lap, opened it and pulled out several pieces of crisp parchment. He flicked through them until he found the one named Seventh Year NEWT Course.

"Alex Allernie; I know him he was the seeker on the Gryffindor team when I was captain. He was good but cocky. A lot like me actually," said James thoughtfully, before carrying on down the list. "Narcissa Black, my best friend's cousin. She's a pureblood bitch to be honest. Mary Davies. Amos Diggory, he was a pompous twit on the Ravenclaw quidditch team so I presume he still is. Geoffrey Emsley. Lily Evans. Natalie Kreshmiar. Jonathon Lewis, a beater for Gryffindor, at least, he was. Lucius Malfoy, he once thought he stood a chance at beating me in a duel. I'm going to assume he's the Slytherin prince who struts around terrorizing innocent First years. Lindsay Mellington, she was a chaser for Hufflepuff she was good, she could have been better if her captain had told her some decent moves. Kaitlyn Morris. Pete Noel. Callie Sheperd. Severus Snape, he's a slimy potion making git. Rosalie Stanthorm."

"You've got a mixed bunch," commented Jordan. "There's never going to be a dull moment in that class that's for sure. Alex is still cocky but he dropped my class after the OWLs. He is like what you used to be (or what I heard you were like) except you weren't lazy, he is.

Narcissa and Malfoy are the hottest Slytherin couple around according to gossiping Slytherin girls. Both are said to be bullies towards muggleborns but no one can prove anything. Jonathon and Pete are Alex's best friends. They're both fairly clever, Pete, being the most studious.

I don't understand Snape though."

James was intrigued. "Why is that?"

"In theory he should be disliked by everybody; including fellow Slytherins," explained Jordan. "As you said he's a slimy git but not only is he well liked by Slytherins he's friends with the Gryffindor girl, Lily Evans. Perhaps it's her kindness that's led to that one but he's dark. He knew Seventh year curses in Fourth year."

"Interesting," mused James. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on him. What about the rest?"

"Diggory is still pompous just taller," laughed Jordan. "The rest of the Ravenclaw guys are quieter and smarter if I do say so. But it's the girls that are the most interesting though."

James raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean it in that way, you pervert, although if they weren't my students I would certainly chat a few of them up if I came across them in a bar," winked Jordan, making James chuckle.

"I'm only four or five years older than these Seventh year girls and I would never chat them up even if I weren't a professor. Too young, too inexperienced and even if they're not inexperienced that just means they're easy sluts."

"Fair enough, depends what you're into I suppose," said Jordan lightly before going back onto topic. "Lily Evans and Callie Sheperd: the two smartest teenage witches I've ever met. They've been rivals of sorts ever since First year. They're both smart, both popular, both well behaved and to be frank they're both as hot as hell. Lily's been made Head Girl this year so there's going to be even more tension between the two. Dumbledore mentioned it was a close call but Lily's got something that Callie hasn't. Lily's just nice; to everybody. She's a good girl whereas Callie has an edge. She sleeps around a lot as far as the rumour mill is concerned but her grades are good so who are we to judge?

Kreshmiar and Stanthorm are merely her followers, completely airless. I have no idea how they got into your class. I have a feeling Callie makes sure they're grades are nearly as good as hers. They have to have some brains though; they are in Ravenclaw after all. Mellington's the only Hufflepuff so she'll probably spend your lessons sat with Lily and her friend: Kaitlyn and Mary. Kaitlyn's a bit loudmouthed on occasions but Mary is really quiet."

James looked dumbfounded. "How do you know all that?"

Jordan grinned. "Within a week you will know the ins and outs of every single student's life. Believe me."

The carriage lowed down to a halt as the thestrals stopped. The two men both stopped the conversation and got out of the carriage quietly completely in awe of the castle.

"No matter how many times you see it, it's still as breathtaking as ever," said Jordan, still looking up at Hogwarts.

James only nodded in agreement before pulling open the vast oak doors. He was home a last.

"Jordan, James I'm glad to be seeing both of you again," came a familiar, elderly yet strong voice from the right. Dumbledore was stood in the doorway of the Great Hall looking as grand as ever in his favourite emerald green robes. His long silver beard tucked into his belt and his periwinkle blue eyes twinkling form behind half moon shaped glasses.

"It's good to be back Albus, if it's alright with you, I'll be off to my quarters until the feast," announced Jordan. "I've still got some lesson preparing to do."

"Procrastinating like usual I see," smiled Dumbledore. "I'll see you at the feast then. I do believe you still need to tell me the anecdote of the strange smelling man you encountered on your travels."

"Of course. I'll be seeing both of you later then."

"Bye," grinned James. At least he knew he'd have someone on the same mind level to talk to whilst working here.

Once Jordan had left Dumbledore turned to James, his eyes still holding that ever present twinkle.

"I presume you'll be wanted to see where you'll be living the next few months."

"That would be great, thanks Professor."

"I'm no longer your professor James; you're free to call me Albus."

"You'll always feel like my professor, sir, it was only four years ago I was a student here."

"And now you're a professor yourself," said Dumbledore smiling down fondly at him like a proud parent. "Things change."

"Of course…Albus," smirked James. "Does this mean if I call McGonagall 'Minnie' I won't get detention?"

"It was Professor McGonagall, James," reprimanded Dumbledore. "As much as everybody else is I don't think Minerva has ever found that particular name in any amusing."

"Yeah I kind of got that impression," laughed James, running a hand through his hair ensuring its constant messiness.

Dumbledore lead James up the large stairway and onto the first floor where the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was located. Unfortunately this wasn't where his office or living quarters were. They were on the next floor up. After briefly looking at the classroom (which surprisingly enough was like all other classrooms he'd ever seen) Dumbledore took him up another flight of stairs.

"I do hope it's to your satisfaction."

"I'm sure it is," smiled James.

"This is your office which then leads through to where you'll be living for the rest of the Hogwart's year."

"Thank you Prof – Albus, I mean, I'll see you at the feast. I need to settle for a bit."

"Bye for now James," smiled Dumbledore, and then carried on more seriously. "I want to thank you for accepting this job. I know in the current time you're probably more valuable to the wizarding world as an Auror."

"It's no problem, honestly. In fact given the current situation, I'm more needed here."

"You're a decent man James."

And with that Dumbledore left James stood in the corridor alone. Feeling like an idiot, James entered his new office cautiously.

The room was plain with wooden floors and cream walls. He liked it that way. It was furnished with a big wooden desk and black leather chair, a filing cabinet and a random potted plant. He didn't need anything else.

He dumped his briefcase down on the desk before entering the next room. The main focus of the room was the giant king-size four poster bed; red and gold just like when he was a student. Obviously Dumbledore knew he was a Gryffindor boy through and through. On either side of the bed was a bedside table; one with a candle lamp on, the other bare. A huge wooden wardrobe stood grandly at one side of the room waiting eagerly to be filled with clothes.

The floors were covered in a thick red carpet which James couldn't wait to sink his toes into later. Large bay windows flooded the room in light and a huge fireplace with a roaring orange, flickering fire kept the room nice and toasty. He was happy as he lounged on his new bed.

Although he knew tomorrow would be a terrifying day. Purely because in his head students outnumbered him, and as an Auror usually when you're outnumbered you're in trouble, this made him slightly nervous. At least Jordan would keep him amused. He seemed like a mixture of both Remus and Sirius: serious yet completely off his head.

The only thing to keep him from worrying about tomorrow and lessons was the girl he met last night. There was something about her that kept her in his mind. James had had many one night stands and usually he didn't give a second thought about them after they left his apartment. They were only to keep him occupied for a few hours and he had never considered any of them to be potential long time girlfriends. So why was Molly Stevens the only girl to stay in his head? What made her special?

Was it her red hair that seemed to shimmer in the club's magic coloured lights? Was it the way her body moved so perfectly against his? Or maybe it was the cute little smile that lit her entire face up?

"Well, thought James moodily, I'll never know because she left with only a stupid lipstick message to remember her by. This was the life of a busy bachelor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hi, I'm Professor James Potter as you already know," started James, gaining more confidence with every word. "And, of course, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm going to start today's lesson with something that's never been taught here at Hogwarts but Dumbledore thinks that in these dark times ahead of us it is completely necessary. Although, now, I'm going to start the lesson with the register. Just so I can learn some names around here."

The class nodded, absolutely in awe. Not particularly about what he was saying but of him, James Potter, Auror extraordinaire.

As there were only fifteen students in the class it was a short register. Everyone was here so far, just as he had expected, until he got to the E's.

"Geoffrey Emsley?"

"Here, sir," said a deep voice, coming from a boy at the back.

"Lily Evans?"

"She's at a meeting with Dumbledore," called out a girl, sat at the front, with shoulder length honey blonde hair and big dark brown puppy dog eyes. "She only arrived this morning and she's Head Girl this year."

James nodded. "And you are?"

"Kaitlyn Morris, sir," she replied. "But everyone calls me Katie."

"Thank you, Miss Morris," smiled James, noting her down on the register. "Will she miss the entire lesson?"

"Oh no, she should be here soon?" answered Katie. "She said it shouldn't take too long."

He flashed her a quick smile and nodded his head once again before finishing the register. As soon as he had finished he moved around to the front of his desk, leaning casually against it.

"We might as well begin then," exclaimed James, clapping his hands together loudly. "Who here can name all Seven Dea-"

"Sorry I'm late Professor!" interrupted a loud panting female voice. It sounded as though she had ran all the way from Dumbledore's office. "I had a meeting with the headma-"

He looked up, to see what had stopped her midway through a sentence, and his jaw almost fell to the floor. There, stood in front of him was Molly; dressed in a white, short sleeved school shirt and grey vest jumper over the top with the Gryffindor colours around the V-shaped neckline, complete with a Gryffindor badge over the left breast. With this she wore a dark grey pleated shirt that came down to a couple of inches above her knee with light grey socks pulled up to her knees and shiny black shoes. Her long red hair was tied up in a McGonagall style bun but with several loose tendrils framing her pretty face. In her arms she was carrying several books and her black robes. There was no doubt about it. Molly was a school girl yet there was no Molly Stevens on the register; only a Lily Evans.

When she saw that he had seen her, her emerald eyes widened and she accidentally dropped ll of her things. The loud clatter brought James out of his thoughts and he pushed himself away from his desk to help her.

"Nice to meet you, _Lily_," he muttered darkly, so only she could hear as they were both on their knees collecting her things, particularly emphasising her name.

He saw her flinch when he said her name and she avoided looking at him.

"Thanks," she said quietly before going to her seat which, coincidentally, was sat in front of his. Her friend, Katie, gave her a weird look that Lily quickly brushed off with a brief smile. She hastily pulled on her black robes and James saw that she was indeed the Head Girl as he saw the gleaming badge pinned onto the black material.

He cleared his throat again, mainly to pull him out of his own thoughts, and took up his position of leaning against the desk once more.

"Right, now Miss Evans has made her entrance, we can begin the lesson again," said James, running a hand through his messy hair. "Who can name all seven of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Only two people thrust their hands into the air. One was Lily, although she was looking straight forward at the board not at him, and the other was a girl he vaguely remembered as being called Callie Sheperd. She had perfectly groomed long dark brown hair that was loosely curled exotic dark brown eyes.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

She was forced to look at him as she answered confidently and correctly.

"Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, she said, pausing a moment. "And Lust."

"Well done, ten points to Gryffindor," smiled James. A boy at the back put his hand up and James gestured for him to proceed in talking.

"What have they got to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts?" He asked, and several people muttered in agreement.

"I'm glad you asked that, Mr Lewis," said James. "You may think that it's pointless to learn about them but they're called Deadly Sins for a reason. There is a very powerful and dark wizard out there, as you know, and he and his followers will use these Sins against you to either kill you or make you join them. You need to know how to block them."

"But sir," called out Callie. "Everyone does those Sins everyday, well, maybe not Lily but not everyone can be Miss Perfect everyday."

A few people who were sat around Callie laughed, obviously her 'followers'.

"I'm sure even Miss Evans is susceptible to some of the Sins," said James, in her defence. Lily looked up at him and he knew she was aware that he was thinking about Lust." It's part of human nature. No one can be purely good; everybody's got a bit of bad in them somewhere. It's just a matter of keeping them in balance."

"Wait a minute," said a boy, with sandy blonde hair. "So you're saying if we're overcome with one of those sins we could die or kill someone. Well I've got a whole lot of Lust for Lily but I'm not about to kill myself over it."

Lily giggled quietly; her emerald eyes twinkling with amusement and her cheeks blushing pink.

"Keep dreaming, Alex," smirked Katie, turning around to face him. "Cause it's never gonna happen."

Alex pouted playfully making both girls laugh more.

James knew Alex was one of the popular boys from what Jordan had told him. Alex reminded him of himself when he was a student: cocky and good looking with absolutely no shame.

"Well, unless you were so obsessed with her that you literally forgot to anything else, then no," said James, loudly to put an end to conversation; particularly the one where Alex was making Lily giggle. She turned to face the front and slumped guiltily in her chair. "Right then, I would like you to turn to chapter five of 'The Darkness Within You'. This chapter's devoted totally to the Deadly Sins. Make notes of anything you think is important because I would like a two feet essay on 'What Makes The Seven Deadly Sins Deadly', three inch minimum on each sin. It'll be due in for next lesson so the more preparation you do in this lesson, the less work you'll have to do for homework."

The class groaned about getting homework on the first day but none the less they all flipped through their books to the right page and got out the necessary equipment. James went to sit behind his desk, on his chair, leaning back with his feet up on the desk.

He glanced at Lily whilst she steadily worked at a fast pace. Jordan had told him all about her yesterday and it was easy to see that he was right. She was Head Girl; most likely Valedictorian if her marks stayed higher than Callie's, who also had a good chance of being Valedictorian. She was the type of person who cared about her studies and someone who everybody liked. Molly seemed like a completely different girl and, apart from looks, it was hard to believe they were one in the same.

Lily must have sensed his hazel eyes on her as the redhead suddenly looked up from her work. She looked scared with her creamy skin pale, James gave her a half smile but he couldn't stop his eyes from questioning her. She bit her lip but couldn't do or say anything as her friend Katie pointed out something in the book. They both started to laugh but James could tell Lily's was forced.

He kept a watchful eye on the class as they worked. He didn't mind if they talked amongst themselves. He'd feel too hypocritical if he became a strict teacher, thinking about to when he was a student himself.

Later on, James glanced at his watch; five minutes left.

"Right," exclaimed James. "Everyone pack up, lesson's over Don't worry next lesson we'll be doing practical work."

Some of the class laughed whilst other nodded as they put away their things in their bags. The bell echoed throughout the school and the students started for the door. James grabbed Lily's arm as she got up from her desk. She raised her eyebrows as he subtly pulled her over to his desk and let go of her.

"Lily, are you coming?" asked Katie, from the door looking confused.

"Professor Potter needs a word with me, Katie," said Lily, a fake smile plastered across her face, "I'll meet you in the library afterwards."

Katie nodded before exiting the room, closing the door gently behind her as Lily turned to face him, a defiant expression on her features.

"What the hell!" he shouted angrily at her as she flinched. "What were you doing that night? You're a school girl for Merlin's sake."

"I'm seventeen," she snapped viciously. "So if you're worried you slept with a minor; don't be. I'm perfectly legal."

"You're my student!"

"I'm not exactly thrilled about you being my professor, you know."

"Why?"

"What?" 

"Why did you leave before I woke up?" His voice wasn't loud and furious but calm and low.

"Oh," was her only response.

"Well?" he asked, getting slightly angry.

"Is your pride hurt?" she asked evilly.

He gritted his teeth together to stop him from shouting at her.

"The fact that I had sex with a silly little school girl hurts my pride," snapped James, although seconds later he wished he hadn't. It was a very low blow. She took it in her stride though as she glared dangerously up at him.

"Well that wasn't your opinion the other night," she shouted, breathing deeply.

"Yeah because you said you were twenty one," he shouted back, not noticing they were only several inches away from each other both taking rugged breaths.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a probing male voice from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

James looked round quickly and knew Lily did too as he saw a flash of her red hair. Jordon was stood in the doorway, one hand leaning against it and the other lost in the confined space of his messy dark blonde hair. He didn't look angry yet he seemed stern. Obviously he knew something had happened that shouldn't have.

"Of course not," said James clearly and confidently. "You may leave Miss Evans."

She nodded, looking slightly pale. "Goodbye Professor Potter, Professor Matthews."

"I'll be seeing you next lesson," said Jordon. "Be sure to be on time."

She nodded again and walked out of the room as quickly as she could without looking into either of the two men's eyes. As soon as she had left them; Jordon turned around to face him, his eyes containing thousands of questions.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well that would all depend on what you think it was," commented James coolly.

"Now's not the time to be cocky," said Jordan. James could now see how much older he was. Sure he was only a maximum of ten years older than him but from the man's tone of voice he could hear the maturity and sensibility of those years. "When I said yesterday that I'd heard about your time at Hogwarts I didn't just mean your academic records."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked James, he knew he had to tread lightly but he couldn't help but feel slightly insulted.

"Everybody knows that you were a player; you are a player," stated Jordan. "You slept with every girl in your year and then some. Now you're a teacher. Obviously McGonagall doesn't quite do it for you so you've turned to possibly the prettiest girl at Hogwarts: the prettiest _student."_

"You're the one who admitted that you'd quite happily sleep with some if you weren't their professor," debated James.

"Saying and doing are two very different things, James."

"You don't know anything about what I've done."

"Of course I don't, but, I know you've done something," admitted Jordan. "It's your first day! How could you have done something on your first day?"

"I didn't," said James, calmed down and now sat on the edge of his desk. "Well not today. Or the day before. I might have done something the day before that though." His eyes softened and he was vulnerable just for that moment. Jordon saw this and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time," he said, placing a hand on James's shoulder. "But you could be a great professor and I don't want you to mess it up. You can tell me what happened some other time if you want and just remember, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"It's good to have a friend here," said Jordon. "Hogwarts maybe great but it's not so good alone."

With that he left the room, leaving James alone. He never truly realised that he would be pretty much alone at Hogwarts. He was counting on people like Jordan for some kind of friendship. He shouldn't be upsetting people although to be fair he shouldn't have slept with a student. His first day wasn't going according to plan.

The rest of the day was fairly easy compared to teaching the Seventh Years; everybody else was tame. And of course, the food helped. He'd even admit (under duress of course) that is was better than his mother's cooking – not that he would dare say that to her face. His stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He glanced at the silver watch on his left wrist. The ornate hands on his watch read half past eight in the evening. He'd had dinner several hours ago. He had to plan the rest of his lessons for tomorrow. He'd have done it yesterday but being back at Hogwarts had kept him too excited to work. He only had a few to do anyway.

He dipped his peacock feather in the blood red ink he always used and pressed it to the parchment. A red blot spread out staining the yellowing parchment. He was bored. The paperwork part of the job wasn't too exciting. In fact, James hated paperwork. There again, most people did.

Two hours later he placed the three pieces of parchment he had used into his top desk draw. He pulled on a black sweater over the white shirt he had been wearing. It was only September but the Hogwart's corridors could get quite draughty on a night and he didn't feel like shivering on the way down to the kitchens. He almost grabbed his invisibility cloak before remembering he was a professor; he had the right to be wandering around the castle at night. Being a professor sure did have its perks.

He walked down to the basement where the kitchens were located quickly and quietly. Not because he felt sneaky but because as an Auror he was used to walking without a sound. A loud Auror was a dead Auror in this time of war. He reached the familiar portrait of the bowl of fruit and he tickled the pear with fond memories.

As the portrait door swung open, a dozen little house elves swarmed around him.

"Master James, Master James," they all chattered loudly. Many of them came up to him already holding trays of his favourite foods. They never forgot face and his was a very regular face back in the day.

"I'm sorry Twinkle," apologised James, to the little house elf who offered him a silver tray of chocolate éclairs. "I'm only after something light. Perhaps a chicken sandwich?"

In less than a minute he was sat at one of the five long tables, dining on a chicken sandwich (with the crusts cut off just how he liked it) and a goblet of butterbeer. As the meal quickly dwindled down to mere crumbs he thanked each house elf politely. They didn't want him to leave as he walked out the portrait door.

He felt sorry for them. He knew they loved their job but not many people knew about the house elves and he thought they got lonely from time to time slaving away in the kitchens all day and cleaning the castle by night.

The hairs on James neck suddenly stood up on end and his full body became alert. There was someone else there. He cursed himself for not bringing the map. He didn't know if it was a student or… or something he didn't want to think about. He lit his wand with Lumos, wordlessly. He hadn't needed it on the way to the kitchens, he knew the castle that well. Now, though, he was curious to see who the other person was.

He could feel them approaching but he wasn't sure that the other person knew he was there. He had his back to them and his wand light wasn't that bright. He had wanted to use the element of surprise. He could hear their breathing; fast and shallow. He didn't think it was a dangerous person, the person seemed scared almost. There again though, the person didn't know who he was.

"Who's there?" rang out a familiar female voice; it high in pitch but steady and determined.

He swung around, his wand pointing directly into her face; Lily's face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, sternly.

"I'm Head girl," she replied, with perfect etiquette, after all he was her professor. "It was my turn to patrol the corridors." She squinted.

"Oh sorry," exclaimed James, as he lowered his wand to let her see properly.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"You sounded scared."

"I'm a muggleborn and I'm near the dungeons at night," said Lily, sharply. "I have every right to be scared."

"You're Head girl, it wouldn't be in their interests to kill or injure you," explained James, as though he was talking about weather and not her fatality. "Besides you outsmart all of them."

"Not in the Dark Arts," she said softly. "I may excel in a lot of things but I don't dabble in those sorts of things."

"I never imagined you would," said James. "But it's nice to think that you'd be protected."

She stared at him, her emerald eyes glistening with curiosity. He knew she was wondering whether there was a double meaning – he was wondering himself what exactly he meant.

He looked at her properly. She was still in her school uniform but without her robes. Her long red hair was now down, cascading in waves down her back. He couldn't help but think very, very, very inappropriate thoughts about her. A one night stand had never affected him like this before. There again, though, he didn't have to live in a castle with any of his other one night stands.

"Stop looking at me like that," commanded Lily irritably.

"Like what?" asked James, smiling innocently.

"Like you see me the way you saw me in your apartment."

"Oh you mean with no clothes on and sweat glistening on your gorgeous body?" smirked James. He really should have thought before he spoke but it was just spurting out uncontrollably. It felt natural. "But you looked so good like that. Besides it's your fault. I was drunk and you took advantage."

Lily glared up at him with her hands on her hips. "I believe I was the one who was drunk and you were the one taking advantage. You're not even that good looking." She finished that statement with an eye roll.

"Maybe not today," grinned James, his hazel eyes twinkling playfully. "But the day we met I was very good looking because I was wearing my dark green shirt that always looks good on me. I was the victim in all of this when you think about it."

Lily scoffed at this and rolled her eyes once more. This was becoming a bit of a habit noticed James, she'd probably make herself blind one day.

"You do know I could go to Dumbledore right now and report this as sexual harassment?"

"You could," agreed James. "But I know you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I doubt you'd like to tell him how we met and what exactly we got up to that night."

She scrunched her eyebrows up scrutinising him for a moment before scowling.

"Yeah well you're still my teacher so you can't look at me or talk to me like that," explained Lily, biting her lip her bottom lip. "We could both get into trouble and it's not right." He sighed, knowing she was right.

"I know," said James softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been saying stuff like that. I should know not to put you in such an uncomfortable position. You're my student after all."

She nodded quietly in agreement. She looked up at him and hazel and green connected immediately. The next thing he knew was that their lips had crashed together. Whether he had initiated the steamy kiss he had no idea and he didn't really care. He felt her hands entangle themselves into his already messy hair. He was barely aware that his own hands had travelled under white school shirt. That's when it hit him. School shirt. She was his student for Merlin's sake!

He pushed her gently away from him and ran hand through his now severely messy hair.

"You're my…I'm you're…We can't do…" muttered James frantically. He glanced at Lily to find her repeatedly smoothing down her shirt and also muttering to herself. She must have sensed his hazel eyes on her as she looked up at him. She looked so vulnerable and scared. Not scared of him but of what they had done and what it meant. She suddenly appeared years younger than what she had said in the club and he realised that she was years younger than what she had said in the club. She looked innocent and he was tarnishing that.

He watched her as she slide down the wall and hugged her knees to herself.

"I hate Daniel," she sighed, looking miserable,. She looked so cute like that, thought James before silently scolded himself for it. Now was definitely not the time to think things like that.

"Who's Daniel?" he heard a voice that sounded strangely like his own, asking. "And why do you hate him?"

"He was my first proper boyfriend," explained Lily, smiling sadly as she stared at a spot on the stone wall that was inches away from his left legs. "We started going out in the beginning of fifth year and I finished things off with him at the end of sixth, when I caught him in bed with Callie."

Callie he figured to be Callie Sheperd; the only girl in the school who contended with Lily in looks, brains and popularity and actually stand a chance of winning. The fact it was her Lily had found in bed with her boyfriend must have stung. Then he realized something.

"Wait a minute, so the night we met, I was just your rebound guy?"

Lily bit her lip for a moment before coming up with the words to answer that question. "No not exactly. You don't understand. Everybody here thinks I'm Miss Nice, The girl who couldn't hurt a soul, Miss Goody Two Shoes. Everyone thought me and Daniel were the cutest couple in history. For the most part they were right. I even loved him enough to lose my virginity to him. A week after that I caught him with Callie. So I figured being nice wasn't good enough anymore."

James had a look of understanding on his face. He kind of did anyway.

"So the night you met me, you were proving to yourself and everyone else, that you weren't always Miss Nice?" asked James slowly, trying to figure it out. She nodded guiltily and James continued. "That explains why you seemed so different dancing with all those guys then when you were talking to me at the bar."

"It's easy to lie about yourself when you're just dancing with a random guy but not when one strikes up conversation with you."

"Why did you say you were called Molly though?" inquired James curiously.

"I don't know," said Lily, with a bitter laugh. "Perhaps part of me wanted me to stay the 'Perfect Lily Evans Who Never Does Anything Wrong'. So if I said my name was Molly Stevens I could do anything I liked because it wouldn't really be me, would it?"

"Why did you leave before I'd woken up?"

"Because when I woke up I was me again, Lily Evans, and Lily Evans doesn't wake up in strangers' beds," smiled Lily sadly.

James smiled back comfortingly. Who would have thought that the perfect Lily Evans was actually pretty messed up?

"You should go to your dormitory," suggested James, holding his hand out for her. "It's past curfew even if you are Head girl."

She grabbed hold of it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks, professor," she said, smiling genuinely for the first time he'd seen at Hogwarts. Not the fake smile she put on for everyone else but one that actually reached her bright green eyes. "Thanks for listening to me. You didn't have to but you did and I appreciate it."

"No problem," grinned James. "Oh and about that kiss-"

"It never happened," smiled Lily, only just letting go of his hand. "Well I'm going to go to bed before you give me a detention. Night, professor."

"Goodnight Lily," chuckled James, as he watched her walk down the corridor. "Oh and Miss Evans?"

"Yes professor?" asked Lily, turning around to face him again.

"Being nice is good," chuckled James. "Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

She flashed a grin in his direction before turning around the corner out of view. James smiled softly before he; himself retired to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As promised, the Seventh Year's next lesson was more eventful but first he had to collect in homework and have a quick recap over the work.

"Alright, can you all get out you're homework please," called out James, from his desk, leisurely. "Can anyone who hasn't done it own up now it's less hassle for me and for you."

Nobody put their hand up.

"Good," said James, appreciatively. "But if I find out one of you is lying it will be a detention and not a particularly pleasant one." With one quick wish of his wand, fifteen rolls of parchment came soaring through the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk, ready to be marked. "Anybody have any questions related to yesterday's topic?"

Lily's hand drove straight into the air. He looked at her, gesturing her to speak.

"I don't understand why fear isn't one of the Deadly Sins," she explained. "Because surely fear is what drives most people to do bad things."

"You've raised a very good point," smiled James. "Ten points to Gryffindor for looking outside the box. That's a hard one to explain and the answer is very debatable. The official Deadly Sins not only make a person do bad things but they drive the person bad too. Before you all start telling me that we all use the sins on a daily occurrence, they don't necessarily make you a bad person if you use balanced, like I told you yesterday. Fear, however, is a good thing to have. Fear makes a person good whereas, for example, Wrath makes a person bad, although again it doesn't define the person of course. Be wary though because Voldemort also plays on fear; he wants to be feared. We give him what he wants as well, because you all flinched at the sound of his name and if you fear his name you've got no chance if you're ever up against him."

Lily nodded, her question answered but James carried on talking.

"Bad people live off fear; it's what makes them stronger. Because if you're scared of someone then they're already domineering you. You wouldn't even be giving yourself a fighting chance."

"Does that mean you were never scared as an Auror, sir?" called out Callie, smiling flirtatiously. "Surely even a strong, fit, man like you gets scared occasionally."

He heard Lily grumble in front of him. She was obviously annoyed. Was it because Callie was flirting with him? Even the thought made him strangely excited.

"Of course I got scared!" exclaimed James. "Being an Auror is terrifying; not knowing whether or not this is the day you're going to die. I just didn't let it consume me. I didn't let fear get in the way of what I wanted to do. We need to get on to the main lesson now. Stunning."

"But sir, we did stunning spells ages ago," moaned Alex. "We've already done it."

"I presumed as much already but you don't realise how useful stunning spells really are," explained James. "They need to be powerful and accurate. Most of you will have done it where you just stun a person but now I want you duelling. As well as that I want non verbal spells which you probably haven't done with stunning before. Obviously the aim is to stun so other than that, Shield Charms and other defensive spells only. If I see any other curses or jinxes being used I will be handed out detentions like there's no tomorrow. Partner up!"

The sounds of animated discussion and the scraping of chairs on the stone floor filled the room until three students were left partner less. Lily, Lindsay Mellington and Severus Snape. Katie and their friend Mary gave Lily apologetic smiles which she waved off with a grin. James noticed she was starting to walk in Snape's direction.

"Alright then, Miss Mellington you work with Mr Snape there and Miss Evans you'll have to partner up with me I'm afraid," he shouted over the bubble of noise. He saw Snape scowl as he walked up to Mellington, sending longing glances to Lily. She however didn't notice any of this as she walked up to the front desk.

"That was hardly fair," commented Lily.

"What do you mean?" asked James, innocently.

"You saw me walk towards Severus," glowered Lily. "Lindsay should be here working with you not me. Why did you put them two together?"

"So you didn't work with him," stated James, quickly talking again as she began to interrupt. "I'll let you go first."

They stood about six feet apart, wands out at the ready. James counted in his head, _one, two, THREE!_

Lily sent a stunning spell in his direction determinedly and accurately. He quickly put up a Shield Charm to protect himself. He could practically feel her spell's energy fizz out as it came in contact at the mist like shield. He sent a stunning spell her way before she could try again. He watched as her eyes widen slightly and her wand went up to cast a shield but it was too late. His spell hit her straight in the chest and sent her flying backwards a good ten feet before she crashed into the floor, motionless.

The whole class was at a stand still, looking at Lily laying immobile on the floor, too shocked to speak. As Katie and other people started rushing towards her James blocked them.

"Please can everybody stand back," commanded James. "Crowding around will not make matters any better."

He bent over Lily who was lying on her back, her face turned slightly. She looked merely asleep. He gently cupped her cheek, turning her face so it faced him. He checked that she was breathing and that she had a pulse and was relieved to find that she had both. He placed his wand to her neck and muttered, "_Rennervate_."

She sat up at speed, breathing deeply, pale as snow. He put his arms around her back, waiting for inevitable. He felt her become droopy in his arms and her eyelids lowered.

"I don't feel so good," she moaned, placing a hand over her mouth. James scooping her up, and stood up, with her in his arms, easily.

"I'm going to take Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing," announced James. "Class dismissed."

The halls were empty as there was at least another thirty minutes before the bell went but who knew what would have happened if he left the class unsupervised. Nor did he want to send somebody else to take her to the Hospital Wing as he felt responsible. He was responsible. The stunning spell he sent was powerful and although prepared she was shocked.

"Madam Pomfrey!"

"Mr Potter, what have you done now?" asked the aggravated school nurse.

"I've got a Seventh Year student here," he explained, knowing the nurse would be quicker in attending them if it was a student's health at risk and not his own. "She was hit with a stunning spell and knocked out. I brought her back to consciousness but I think she's got concussion."

"Lay her on the bed," she instructed. "I'll just go get the necessary potions."

"My head hurts," groaned Lily, as he put her down on the bed gently.

"I should imagine so," chuckled James fondly, as he subconsciously stroked her hair, sitting down on the bedside chair. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault I didn't put up the shield in time," she said, quietly. "I panicked."

"Right are you feeling sick?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I feel like I need to be sick but I didn't eat breakfast so there's nothing in me," she answered.

"Headache?" 

"As though someone's being hitting me over the head with a mallet repeatedly."

"You're going to have to stay here for the rest of the school day and quite possibly the rest of the night."

"What!?!"

"You heard me."

"Please, Madam Pomfrey, what if I promise to stay in my common room all day and come and see you at the end of the day for a check up?"

"On one condition; if I think you need to spend the night here you do so with no complaints."

"You won't hear a peep out of me," smiled Lily.

"Drink this potion; it should take the dizziness and nausea away," explained Madam Pomfrey. James watched as Lily eyed the repulsive beige coloured potion before downing it in one, with a look of disgust upon her face. "Professor Potter, will you please accompany her to her room and please try make sure she doesn't escape to her classes?"

"Of course, Miss Evans will be my responsibility," he said solemnly, before turning to Lily. "Do you need some help or do you think you can walk on your own?"

"I think I can cope," she said, swinging her legs around and placing them on the floor. "Do you even know where the Head's Common Room? I don't think I can concentrate much."

"Yeah I used to be Head Boy back in the day," grinned James. "Do you remember me from school?" he asked as they entered the corridor. Luckily, everybody else was still in lesson.

She screwed her nose up in thought, it was cute. "Vaguely. You were in Seventh yeah when I was in my Second. I knew who you was that night if that's what you're wondering. You remember me?"

"I didn't that night," answered James, slipping an arm around her waist as she stumbled slightly. She smiled up at him gratefully. "If you'd have told me you're real name I'd have probably realised who you were. I would never have guessed it was you though. No offence but you was even shorter than the little height you are now, your hair was more short and childlike and you were scrawny and freckly. You were a kid back then."

"Some might say I'm still a kid now," she said thoughtfully. He couldn't but let his hazel eyes wander down her body taking in the view.

"I seriously doubt it," muttered James.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you hit your head really hard," teased James, making her roll her eyes. He watched her as she failed to keep the beguiling grin off her face. "Here we are."

They'd arrived at the Head's Common Room entrance: a portrait of Cyprian Youdle.

"Serendipity," said Lily. The painting swung open, slowly revealing a miniature version of the Gryffindor Common Room. Red and gold tapestries hung from the wall giving the room a cosy grand eloquence. A large marble fireplace stood centre in the wall; the main focus or the room, surrounded by two squishy armchairs. A bookcase filled with big leather bound books stood to the side, in between two doors. A simple desk and chair was at the other side. It was very homely he noticed as he helped her sit down on one of the chairs before sinking down into the other one.

"Nice password, why you choose it?" asked James, curiously.

"I've always been a big believer in destiny and fate," explained Lily, curling up in the chair. "If something's happened then I think it has for a reason." 

"Even the war?"

"Maybe, who knows what will happen because of it."

"It's nice being back here," reminisced James, changing the subject to a less morbid one. "Although I'm sure there were three doors not two." 

"Yeah Professor Dumbledore said that it changed to suit the people living here," said Lily, somewhat bemused herself. "The Head Boy is Amos who's in Ravenclaw but he wanted to stay in the Ravenclaw Tower so one of the bedrooms suddenly disappeared. I'm determined to find out who is in the portrait though. I know his name but I don't know what he did or why he's a portrait here."

"He was the first Quidditch Referee to be killed in a match," replied James.

"Quidditch is a brutal game," commented Lily. "I still have no concept of why idiots play it." 

"Hey!" exclaimed James, "You're saying this to the greatest Quidditch Captain Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"Modest much," she muttered, just loudly enough for him to hear.

"Of course," he grinned goofily. "How you feeling?" 

"Better," smiled Lily. "Just a bit fuzzy. I'm annoyed about missing charms though it's my favourite lesson."

"Even better than mine?" pouted James.

"Well I've only been in yours twice and the second time you personally knocked me out," laughed Lily.

"I didn't mean to," said James, apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I thought you'd block it even though it was a very powerful stunning spell. I should have done something a little easier."

"A Deatheater wouldn't send a weaker one just because they thought I wouldn't be able to take it," said Lily sombrely. "You're trying to prepare us for the outside world; don't cover everything in bubble wrap and make it all safe because that's just make believe. Defence Against the Dark Arts is just something I can't do. I understand the theory perfectly but what's the use of that? When someone draws a wand out on me I panic." 

"Which is a totally normal reaction," soothed James. "The world out there is scary; I won't try and deny it. If you want I can tutor you and let you practice it'll help you gain more confidence."

"I couldn't possibly take up any of your time."

"Don't be stupid," chided James, laughing. "As your teacher I want you to pass and as a person I want you to be safe. Beside I want you to be valedictorian not Callie."

"Favouritism, Professor," tutted Lily, cheekily.

"Not really I just don't particularly like her," laughed James. "It's a good job our lesson was the second to last otherwise I wouldn't have been able to make sure you don't sneak to class."

"Didn't you have a class now?"

"Nope it's my free period," he responded, smiling. "Well it was my free period before you landed yourself in the Hospital Wing."

"It's your fault," she grinned. "You didn't have to stay. I hope I haven't got in the way of anything you planned to do."

"It's ok. I'm a professor I don't do fun things anymore," he smirked, glancing at his watch before swearing under his breath. "I'm sorry but I have to go. One of my Third Year students didn't understand the homework so I told him I'd explain it to him at the end of class hours."

"It's alright, thanks for bringing me back here."

"I'll come here later to check on you," he smiled. "I'll even take you to the kitchens after seeing Madame Pomfrey so you don't have to go for dinner where everyone will be talking about how some stupid professor almost killed you."

She laughed. "I wonder which one was that."

"Who knows," smirked James. "Besides you can tell me whether you want to take me up on my offer of extra lessons."

She nodded her head. "I'll tell you then, I need some time to think about it."

"Bye then, I'll be back here at around six-ish."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

James stood outside the portrait of Cyprian Youdle for the second time that evening, debating whether to knock or enter by the password.

"What are you waiting for boy?" Cyprian asked, his booming voice shocking James. Cyprian stared down with impatient authority, his black refereeing robes stretching over his protruding belly. He had a large ginger moustache but very little hair on his head. "Last time I stood around waiting somebody came from behind me and shoved a knife in my back."

James laughed nervously. "Well that isn't going to happen. Do you know if she's in?"

"Yeah she is," answered the portrait civilly. "With a greasy haired fellow."

"Serendipity," said James quickly, sliding in through the smallest opening not even bothering to wait until it swung fully open.

"Of course he cares about me!" exclaimed Lily. "I'm his student; professors are supposed to care about their students."

"Oh talk about breaking boundaries," argued Snape. Neither of them had noticed the portrait door creak open. James didn't think he wanted them to see him here, he didn't need three guesses who they were talking about.

"He knocked me out! He was concer-", trailed off Lily, finally landing her emerald green eyes on him. She tinged red and Snape glowered.

"You told him your password!?!" shouted Snape. "But you don't tell me!?! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" He grabbed his school bag and stormed off towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, Severus," cried out Lily. "Please don't-", the heavy slam of the door made her physically jump. She looked defeated. "-leave."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you," apologised James, even though he'd already made the decision not to like Snape, Lily was upset over the greasy git.

"We were arguing before you came in so what does it matter," sighed Lily, plumping up the cushions on the armchair closest to her. "And don't lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" retorted James, picking up a cushion on the other chair, plumping it determinedly.

"You don't want me near him, you said so yourself," explained Lily, half glaring, half questioningly. "Why? He's been my friend since before Hogwarts."

"Did he know you were a witch before Hogwarts?" asked James, throwing the cushion back down. 

"Yeah he was the one who told me that I was magical," answered Lily, somewhat bemused.

"Well there you go then," quipped James. "Do you seriously think he'd be your friend if you were a muggle?"

"He might have been." 

"Well then you're very naïve Miss Evans."

"I think we've gone past the formalities," snapped Lily.

"I'm you're the professor," sighed James, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh you'd be the professor that kisses me in the corridors, knows my password and takes me on little rendezvous' in the kitchen."

"It isn't a rendezvous," muttered James.

"That isn't the point," explained Lily, with a frustrated sigh. "There's no way we can have a normal professor/student relationship; too much happened before you came here."

"Well what do you suggest?" asked James, frustrated. "That we just ignore each other."

"We could do," said Lily, biting her lip.

"Do you really think that will work?" exclaimed James. "I can't treat you like a normal student and I know you won't treat me like McGonagall."

"It's either that or you stop with the Miss Evans crap," cried out Lily. "You've seen me naked, I think you can call me by my first name." 

"Don't you think that would look a bit too suspicious? If you called me James."

"Obviously not in front of any students or other professors," said Lily, pointing out the obvious. "Idiot. I just, I don't know."

"What?" asked James, gently, stepping towards her.

"I just find it too weird," answered Lily, explaining herself, not quite meeting his hazel eyes with her emerald orbs. "I slept with you and now I have to call you Professor Potter."

"It would have been kinky if it was the other way around," commented James, uselessly.

Lily laughed. One of those uncontrollable laughs that even in the most awkward of situations can make everything good again. She stared into his hazel eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped," apologised Lily. "Would you believe me if I said I hardly ever snapped?"

James grinned. "I think I just might. Now come on we have to get to the Hospital Wing to see if you're fighting fit."

"Aww do I have to?" pouted Lily, her eyes sparkling with laughter. She really shouldn't pout, thought James, it's too irresistible. Her hair once, sleek and immaculate, in a long French braid this morning was now slightly messy with strands coming loose. Her robes had been abandoned in the classroom somewhere letting him take in the sight of her school girl uniform. Why did they make it so damn sexy? Personally he thought it made Dumbledore seem quite pervy for making the girl's wear it.

"Yes you do," smiled James. "Why, you not a Hospital Wing fan?"

"Is anybody?" laughed Lily, as the portrait door slammed behind them. Her words seem to echo in the empty corridor. Everybody else was at dinner. Hogwarts, though a comforting place to many, was creepy when alone. The stone walls were daunting and the luminous candles hanging on the wall loomed down at you. It was enough to send shivers down your spine.

"I spent at least half of my school career in there," explained James, merrily. "She may not seem like it but Madam Pomfrey is a lovely woman. We used to have pleasant little chats every time I was in. Don't tell anyone though it would ruin my reputation."

"Wow, you really do manage to charm every female that comes into contact with you, don't you?"

"I even made McGonagall smile once or twice," bragged James. She giggled and bumped into him playfully. He laughed at her childish antics and bumped her back gently, not wanting to hurt her. "So what's the longest time you've ever stayed in the Hospital Wing?"

"I've never stayed over night," answered Lily, truthfully. "I never want to either; hospitals scare me."

"Any particular reason why?" asked James curiously. "You don't have to answer if it's personal I'm just a nosy person."

"The last time I was in a hospital I watched my father die," replied Lily quietly. "It was quick and painless so I'm not upset." 

"What was wrong with him?"

"He got hit by a car." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," smiled Lily sorrowfully. "It happened nearly six years ago. I've gotten over it."

"You never get over things like that," said James sadly. "Death will always be apart of you now. I've watched countless number of Aurors die in the past two years alone. You never get used to it no matter how many times you see it. It eats away at you until there's nothing left."

"You're a morbid person," commented Lily.

"I'm not I swear," grinned James, trying to lighten the tone again. "I'm just an experienced one.

"Well we're here," said Lily, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You can go. You've already been kind enough."

"I'll wait for you," smiled James. "I have to take you to the kitchens remember. After all it is my fault you're missing dinner."

"You're sweet," beamed Lily. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes she's made me stay the night."

"If she does I'll come and rescue you."

"Will you be my night in sparkling glasses?" smirked Lily, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'll even fashion my self a sword out of my tie," grinned James, making Lily laugh.

"Miss Evans, is that you?" called out a female voice from inside the infirmary.

"I better go," groaned Lily. "Wish me luck." He chuckled and watched as the double doors swung shut behind her. He caught a glimpse of her long plait swinging behind her through the frosty glass panel in the oak door. He ran a hand through his hair as he leant back on the door with many questions swirling around his head. The more prominent one being; what am I doing here?

Would he really be here if it was any other student? To be honest he really didn't know and it was driving him crazy. He was tempted to just walk away and never see her apart from as her professor ever again. He then imagined Lily's face as she opened the door looking for him confusedly until she realised he had left her. The small little sad frown on her face; would she cry? He realised he didn't know her that well, after all he'd only met her a week or two ago. Who knew what made her cry, thought James, did he really want to find out? No, crying girls always upset him (especially if it was his fault) but if he knew he had caused Lily to cry he would be beside himself in grief. Sirius did always say he was too sensitive for his own good.

A hand waving in front of his face frantically quickly dragged him out of thoughts. He blinked a few times and looked down to see Lily's laughing face.

"I said your name about ten times," she grinned. "You were in a world of your own."

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind," apologised James with a smile. "I presume she thinks you're fighting fit then?"

"Yeah but she gave me another dose of that dreadful potion just to be on the safe side," said Lily, pulling a face. He laughed at her, thinking of a time when he was so innocent and childlike too. "Are you going to show me the kitchens then?"

"You mean you don't know where they are?" asked James, astonished.

"Well, no, not many people do."

"I found them in the first year," mused James. "Oh well, not everybody is as intelligent as me I suppose."

"I am much more intelligent than you could ever dream to be," quipped Lily.

"Who's the professor?" smirked James.

"Only because you're four years older than me."

"And that's four more years' worth of intelligence," said James, stopping at the painting of the fruit bowl. 

"Why have we stopped here?"

"Tickle the pear," said James.

"But that's ridiculous," protested Lily. James shook his head smiling making her sigh and do so anyways.

She gasped as the pear giggled and transformed into a golden door handle. She looked at James excitedly before hesitantly opening it.

"Wow," she murmured as she took in the kitchen in all its glory. Gleaming brass pots and pans were stack on shelves that went up as far as the eye could see. The four long tables identical to the ones of each house ran along the middle. Dozens of little house elves were scurrying around busily. James watched her stare at them with curiosity.

"There are over a hundred of them working here at Hogwarts, practically invisible," explained James. "During the day they prepare and cook all of the meals and during the night they slave away to clean the castle."

"I thought Filch cleaned the castle?"

James laughed. "Do you really think one Squib could clean the whole of Hogwarts by himself? Even for a wizard it would be near impossible. The house elves do it in the dead of night. No one ever catches a glimpse of one even if you stay up all night watching out for them."

"They deserve to get credit for all they do," said Lily, indignantly.

"If only everybody thought like you," smiled James. "They're the unsung heroes of Hogwarts. Just don't be too nice to them though. They're not used to it, I don't think, it seems to upset them."

Lily nodded and tentatively took a seat at would be the Gryffindor up in the Great Hall. James followed in suit.

"Twinkle," called out James.

A little house elf wearing a red and gold stripy tea towel came up to them smiling.

"Master James," she squeaked. "What would you and your lady friend like this evening?"

He chuckled as he heard Lily trying not to giggle at 'lady friend'. "This is one of my student's Lily Evans."

"Miss Lily, Twinkle is pleased to meet you."

"You too, Twinkle," smiled Lily.

"How may I be of service?"

"We missed dinner," said James. Twinkle nodded and bowed so low the top of her ears were skimming the floor before scurrying off towards the other elves.

"House elves are cute," commented Lily fondly.

"Twinkle is," smiled James. "She was born when we discovered the kitchens. She's grown up with me and the Marauders. We used to come down here to play with her all the time."

"That's really sweet," said Lily, with her own sweet smile. A sort of semi awkward and content silence engulfed them until Twinkle and another house elf placed two plates of food on the table for them. A huge pile of steaming shepherd's pie adorned both plates. "Wow that looks amazing."

They contained their silence as they ate. What was the point in talking when they could devour the delicious food?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"You gave her the tea towel didn't you?" asked Lily randomly after they'd been given apple pie and cream for dessert. He looked at her confused and watched as she sucked on her spoon. "Twinkle's tea towel."

James grinned. "How did you know?"

"Red and gold," said Lily, with a bright smile. "Gryffindor colours. You've got a lion heart through and through."

"Of course," smirked James. "Haven't you?"

She cocked her head to one side in thought. "I'd like to think so but I know I'd do just as well in any other house. If somebody met you for the first time they'd definitely assume you were in Gryffindor but I'm not sure they would for me."

"What did the sorting hat say to you?" inquired James, after swallowing his mouthful of pie.

"Some things are meant to be kept private," replied Lily, looking down at her dish.

"I'm sorry," apologised James. "Obviously things like that are of a personal nature."

"Can I ask you something? And you've got to answer me truthfully."

"Go ahead," said James curiously, pushing away his dish.

"Why are you doing this?" smiled Lily bemused. "I don't mean taking me to the Hospital Wing and bringing me here; I mean the lessons. You said you didn't want Callie to be valedictorian but why? She's a perfectly good candidate. She's smart, probably smarter than me."

"There's nothing wrong with her being valedictorian I would just prefer it if it was you," explained James. "Because from what I've seen already that you deserve it more. You are smarter and you work a lot harder. I had a chance to look through some of the essays. She did a great essay but she did the minimum. Of course it was still O level but you just put so much more into it. It would be wrong for her to get it over you. But that's not what you wanted to ask, is it?"

"Am I really that transparent?" she asked, with a sad smile.

"To me yes, to others probably not."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," said Lily contemplatively. "Nevertheless, you're right. Would you be offering me extra lessons if you hadn't have slept with me?"

James stared at her for a moment in thought; his hazel eyes drowning in her beautiful emerald ones. She tilted her head questionably and it made him smile sheepishly.

"Would you like me to give you the answer you want or the honest one?"

"The honest one, please."

"If I hadn't slept with you I wouldn't be sat here talking to you let alone offering you exclusive private lessons," said James without shame. "And that makes me glad that I did sleep with you. Sure, it was a one night stand and I can't pursue in making it anything more substantial because you're my student but it's given us some kind of strange friendship. Maybe not much of one yet but it's only been a few weeks; and I already know some of your secrets. Perhaps in time I'll know them all. Hogwarts seems lonely as a professor."

"So because I'm the only person here who you can connect with, because of that night, you're giving me reasons to spend more time with you; reasons that look perfectly innocent to anybody else." She laughed quietly to herself before looking up to his face and realised that she was right. "That's incredibly pathetic you know."

"Thanks that's really helped my low self esteem," smirked James, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Oh please," exclaimed Lily. "You don't have low self esteem. You're the most confident person I've met."

"Maybe you just haven't seen the vulnerable side of me," pouted James, playfully.

Lily laughed. "You probably do have one but I bet not a lot of people have seen it."

"No I suppose not," said James. "But I want to raise your self esteem."

"Pardon?" smiled Lily. "What's wrong with my self esteem?"

"I was talking about the extra lessons."

"I thought that was to improve my defensive and possibly offensive skills."

"Nah most people who you think are brilliant at duelling are just confident," explained James. "If you believe you can do it then you're more likely to be able to do it. I know it sounds like that crappy professor thing you say to students when they can't do something but it's really not. It's all about fear and stuff as well. If you feel like you can do it and you've practiced then you'll be able to do it."

"That sort of makes sense I suppose," she said, letting her hair down from her plait and gently running her fingers through her wavy hair. His fingers ignored the irresistible urge to join hers. "I mean I know the material and I know the theory but when it comes to actually doing it everything seems so much harder."

"It's ok to feel like," smiled James. "There's no need to ever cover it up or feel ashamed."

"I know, I don't feel ashamed, at least I don't think I do," said Lily in thought. "It's just that people expect me to be able to do things and I don't like not living up to people's expectations."

"Nobody expects you to be perfect, Lily."

"You obviously think differently to everyone else around here then," she said with a sad smile.

"I think that's your own illusion," said James, voicing his opinion. "But if you really want to be perfect then these extra lessons won't do any harm."

"When would we start?" asked Lily. James grinned, without her expressing her agreement he already knew he'd won her over.

"I would start tonight but I wouldn't want to injure you anymore than I already have," laughed James. "How about tomorrow after dinner? We could do it in the classroom or my office but if you want privacy then your common room would probably be better."

"Why would we need privacy?"

"Would you want students or professors walking in or knocking on the door when you're trying to concentrate?"

"Not really but wouldn't it look suspicious?"

"It can only look suspicious if you act suspicious," smirked James.

"Come round anytime after dinner then, my wand and I will be waiting."

"Right class, quieten down please," called out James, hushing the Seventh Years down considerably. "After yesterday's not so successful lesson I've decided we need to have another go at it, but instead of stunning we're going to focus on the defence part because I believe you're less skilful at it. We're going to spend the whole lesson doing Shield Charms because I think they're incredibly important. Work with the same partner as yesterday please. To save fussing you'll always be with this partner unless they're ill or something."

He saw Lily walking up to him, her red hair swishing behind her as it was tied up. She was shivering slightly, only clad in her school uniform without the bulky warm robes. He looked at her bemused.

"I think my robes got left in here when you knocked me out," she said as she answered his unasked question.

"Oh yeah the house elves put them in my office for safe keeping I presume," said James, running a hand through his hair. "You've only got another two hours left without them but just tell me if you get too cold. These classrooms are incredibly draughty and chilly at times."

"I'll be fine," said Lily softly. "Let's get on with the work and please this time, try not to get me unconscious."

"I'll try my hardest but I certainly can't promise you anything," laughed James.

He was impressed as she blocked every spell with a powerful Shield charm consistently. He sent stunning spells even more powerful than the one that had knocked her out the previous day but her Shield barely faded much. When he stopped trying to attack her, his grin was the widest it had been in days.

"Wow."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

"No really, wow," grinned James. "You've been practising."

"Of course I did," smirked Lily. "After yesterday's mishap I had to improve. I have got a reputation around here you know."

"Well, don't worry it's still intact," laughed James. "How did you practise on your own? Or did you get Katie to help you?"

"I used my full length mirror," she explained. "First I cast a spell to make it magic proof and then I just sent stunning spells at it."

"You made a mirror rebound stunning spells at you?" exclaimed James in angry whispers. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"None of them hit me," assured Lily.

"That's not the point," cried James. "What if you'd frozen up like yesterday? Rebounds are even faster than normal stunning spells. If you'd have got hit no one would have found you until the next day and someone was sent to look for you. You could have died."

"I thought you'd be happy I can do it," she said quietly, shivering more.

"I am happy you can do it," said James gently, placing his suit jacket around her shoulders comfortingly. "I just wish you would have waited for me to help you. If you don't mind I'm just going to take a walk around the room and see if anyone's having any problems."

"Go ahead," smiled Lily softly. "I'm going to tidy up your desk, it's atrocious."

He chuckled quietly as he began a tour of the classroom. Most people managed to make shields powerful enough to deflect stunning spells; some managing to stay up whereas others disappeared after impact.

"Go on Miss Sheperd lets see what you can do," smiled James. She smiled flirtatiously and made sure to brush past him as she got ready to defend herself. His body tingled up and felt like it was on fire. He shook his head, dismissing his urges claiming them to be there because it had been a long time since a woman was flush against them. Then, he looked up at Lily and realised it had been less than a mere two weeks ago. Lily caught him staring and smiled softly. He smiled back but inside he was troubled. He couldn't be having feelings about two of his students; having desires about one student was bad, extremely bad.

Lily and Callie were completely different. Lily was the girl of innocence. Yes, she had slept with him and that night at the club she was anything but, though that was because she was running away from something. She was running away from something Callie had done and spent the night pretending to be someone like Callie.

Callie was a girl who got what she wanted and James knew that she wanted him. He just wasn't sure whether she was going to get him or not. She was awfully tempting at times.

"Professor," called out Lily, her hand resting on his shoulder. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts. "You were off in your own day dream. Callie has been trying to get you're attention for the past few minutes."

He looked over at Callie who seemed quite annoyed about the fact that Lily was standing so close to him. "I do apologise Miss Sheperd, please show me how well you can do although I'm sure nobody has any doubts you won't perform less than perfect." He felt Lily take her hand off his shoulder roughly and immediately felt guilty. Why was he flirting with Callie?

He watched as her partner shot a stunning spell at her; her shield charm was amazing. Sure, Lily was good but this girl had a natural talent. She would make an unbelievable dueller.

"I've only ever seen better shield charms done by Aurors," proclaimed James. "Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" exclaimed Lily, outraged, before turning red when everyone's eyes went on her.

"What are you wearing Evans?" asked Callie, with a snide expression on her immaculately beautiful face.

"My robes have been misplaced and Professor Potter kindly gave me his jacket for extra warmth."

"Always a gentleman I see," said Callie, smiling at him. The bell rang throughout the school stopping any conversations. Callie left slowly making sure he got a good view of her as she waved goodbye flirtatiously, whereas Lily sped off slipping the jacket off as she practically ran out of the room. He sighed and opened his desk draw taking out a small, face sized, square shaped mirror.

"Sirius, why are women so bloody confusing?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Hello, to you too, James," smirked Sirius, his warm silvery grey eyes twinkling from the mirror.

"I'm sorry Padfoot," sighed James, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just stressed out at the moment."

"Come on, tell Auntie Sirius all your troubles." 

"You do realise calling you Auntie Sirius is rather disturbing," laughed James. "But thanks. Please don't laugh you need to be serious- no pun intended." 

"When have I ever not been there for you?" asked Sirius, mock offended. "I know I'm not the most sensible guy but I can be on occasion."

"I know," said James, with a soft smile for his friend. "Well you know our last night out?"

"Course I do," grinned Sirius. "We all got lucky that night."

"I wasn't too lucky."

"Why not? I saw you leaving with her."

"Oh she did leave with me, then we had a night of really good sex and then she left the next morning before I even woke up," explained James casually.

"That sounds lucky to me," chuckled Sirius. "It's amazing when they leave before you wake up; it's a lot less awkward."

"I bumped into her again."

"Well you can't sleep with as many women as we do without accidentally meeting them again," said Sirius jovially. "As long as you remembered her name it can't have been too bad."

"She's one of my student's," said James with a forlorn face. "Head Girl in fact."

He watched as Sirius stared at him as he tried to make sense of the matter. James knew what was inevitable and he was right- Sirius burst out laughing. James sighed frustrated as his friend couldn't stop what was practically howling.

"I'm sorry," said Sirius, gasping for breath. "It's just so bloody hilarious. Merlin, I bet it's rather uncomfortable between you."

"It is," agreed James, "I suppose kissing her and giving her private lessons isn't going to help much really."

"You kissed her again!?" exclaimed Sirius, with a devilish smile. "Wow, you are a man whore, breaking all the rules and that. She must be a bit of a slut if she sleeps with random older guys in bars and then kisses them when she finds out they're her new professor. Private lessons as well, all the extra alone time with her, being a professor doesn't sound as boring as I first imagined."

"She's not a slut, Pad," said James sadly, glancing at his watch as he leant against his desk. "She's anything but to be honest. She was only in that bar because something happened to her and she was rebelling against it. She's innocent and she doesn't deserve me hanging around her like an echo of a shady past."

"Why you giving her private lessons then?" asked Sirius, seriously.

"Because I can't resist my urges to be around her," proclaimed James. "She's like a breath of fresh air."

"But you know you can't actually have a relationship with the girl no matter how much she's like oxygen," reminded Sirius. "You're her mentor. Merlin, Avada Kedavra me now, I'm sounding like Moony.

"Of course I know Sirius. Believe me I'm well aware of that fact," said James bitterly. "We get on so well though. Well we did but I think I've irritated her today in class."

"How?" his friend asked intrigued.

"There's another student, Callie, she competes with Lily in everything," he explained. "They're both smart, both gorgeous and both aren't fond of each other. Callie seems to have taken a liking to me and today I just couldn't help but flirt back."

"Merlin's pants! Two students! If Dumbledore knew you'd be sacked straight away."

"Luckily for me, he doesn't know," said James, thankfully. "Besides there's nothing to know. Apart from one kiss I haven't done anything with either of them."

"I have to go now mate," said Sirius, apologetically. "But can I just give you one piece of advice? I know that this Lily girl can't have anything to do with you because of the rules but I've never heard you talking about a girl like this before Prongs. Don't mess up a friendship or whatever you've got with her, because you're having a cheap flirt with a girl who you'll never actually learn to love."

James nodded his head slowly, processing his best friend's words. He sighed when the mirror went blank. Alone again, thought James wistfully. Remembering the time from when he last looked at his watch, he figured everybody was at dinner now. He made his way down to Lily's common room after making a quick detour to his office (for her robes).

As he had presumed her common room was empty; she was still at dinner. With a slight shiver he jabbed his wand at the fireplace, causing bright orange flames to shoot up from the logs down below. The room immediately seemed warmer and more cheery. He settled himself down on one of the armchairs and grabbed a book that had been left lying there by Lily. _'One Hundred Spells To Get Someone In The Mood'. _James chuckled, who knew Lily Evans was such a vixen? To pass the time, and amuse himself, he flicked through the book with interest.

Twenty minutes and forty pages later he heard the portrait door swing open. He looked up to see Lily in the doorway looking surprised to see him sat on her armchair. She opened her mouth as if to say something but she quickly closed it and threw her school bag down onto the other armchair. She stood directly in front of him, hands on hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Did you know that sixty two percent of married witches use spells to get them in the mood?" asked James mischievously, his eyes twinkling with laughter. He laughed as her cheeks flushed red. Her eyes were drawn to the book and she scowled.

"The book's Katie's," explained Lily in fluster. "She brought it round for a giggle. That's not the point though. What are you doing here? You can't just walk in when you feel like, you know."

"Well, I know the password so actually I can," smirked James. "And I'm here for your lessons."

"I don't want them," said Lily, defiantly. James sighed and looked at her doubtfully.

"And why is that?"

"Don't you want extra time with your little girlfriend?" muttered Lily childishly. He looked up at her astonished. Was she really affected by a little flirting he did with Callie?

"I don't know why you're so fussed if I do have an attraction to Callie."

"Because she takes away everything that is mine!" screeched Lily, her eyes teary. "She's like poison."

"You think that I'm yours?" asked James, slowly, trying to make sense of what she had said.

"Well…I…I…You know what I mean," stuttered Lily nervously.

"Because we are not boyfriend and girlfriend," chuckled James. "I'm you're professor."

"I know that," said Lily defensively.

"But you do know that I'd never want Callie," assured James. "She's not my type. I prefer smouldering red heads."

"I don't smoulder," laughed Lily.

"Who said I was talking about you?" smirked James. He started laughing as she stuck her tongue out immaturely at him and threw a cushion at his head. He laughed so much that it hurt when she missed by at least a foot.

"Oh shut up."

"I can't, you throw like a girl."

"I am a girl!

"So you are," commented James. "Anyways, do you want to start the lesson or not?"

"Yeah sure what are we doing?" she asked. "Shield charms?"

"Why do that? You're great at them."

"Not as good as Callie," said Lily bitterly, looking away from him. She looked so broken, thought James sadly. He stood up and cupped her face gently, forcing her to look at him.

"So she can do a great shield charm," said James chuckling. "To be honest, they're not that useful. They prevent you from using offence spells. You are an extraordinary witch, Lily, please don't forget that."

His felt his heart speed up a little faster as she stared into his hazel eyes. They were so close he could see the tiny sprinkling of freckles across her nose. He'd never been so close to notice them before and he figured he rather enjoyed it. He felt her hot breath on his neck and he subconsciously placed his hands on her waist. She seemed to come out of a trance and quickly moved away from him.

"Shit, shit, fuck," muttered James, running an agitated hand through his already messed up hair. "I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault I got too close," said Lily sitting down on the very edge of an armchair anxiously. "It felt too nice and I couldn't pull away."

"But you did," smiled James. "You're much stronger than me when it comes to circumstances like that. I blame your kinky book for putting me in the mood."

"It's Katie's kinky book and it's not an excuse," laughed Lily. "So if we're not doing shield charms what are we doing?"

"Patronus charms."

"But we haven't done them in class," said Lily bemused.

"I know that," said James, grinning. "But I'm sure you want to be one step ahead of Callie." 

"That's like cheating though."

"Live a little, Evans," he smirked. "Do you know the incantation?" 

"Yes, Expecto Patronum," answered Lily efficiently.

"Just remember to pronounce the 'pec' and tro' really clearly," advised James. He stood her up on her feet and positioned her in a space clear from any furniture. "Have you got a happy memory?"

"I think so," said Lily. "I've got plenty."

"It has to be a really happy memory," explained James. "A Patronus is used to ward away Dementors. They feed off happiness which is why it has to be a happy memory; so it feeds off the Patronus and not your soul."

"Right, I've got it," said Lily determinedly. "Expecto Patronum!" James watched as a silvery mist shot out from her wand. It took no form but producing mist on a first try was still an achievement. It seemed Lily didn't think so as her face had fallen.

"I don't think you're memory was happy enough," said James, trying to come up with a solution. "Out of interest, what was it?"

"My father pushing me on the swings when I was younger," said Lily, reminiscing. "It was one of the happiest times of my life."

"Maybe it's because your father is dead," said James in thought. "Although a happy memory it is saddened by the fact he's no longer with you. Every time you use that memory his death will be lingering in your mind making you upset. You need to use a memory that isn't clouded over by death." He watched as Lily thought carefully, biting gently on her lip.

"Does it have to be a memory?" asked Lily inquisitively. "Can it be a happy thought? Like a dream?"

"I suppose that could work," said James smiling. "This is why you're a great witch; you're not afraid to go about things in a different way."

"It's just that all my happiest memories are from childhood involving my dad so I thought it would just be easier to create my own."

"Try again with the new memory or dream or whatever you're using."

"Expecto Patronum!" exclaimed Lily, her wand pointing forward. James nearly died of excitement when the mist shot of wand, forming the shape of a silvery animal. He saw her face light up in delight as she watched it dance around her. He looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked, bemused herself. "I did it." 

"I know," said James slowly. "But it's a doe." 

"Isn't she pretty?" smiled Lily.

"Yeah," agreed James, sending her a fake smile. He couldn't conjure a real one when he had too many thoughts swirling in his head. Why was her Patronus a doe? Her Patronus was the female companion to his own. Did it mean something? He made a mental note to do a little research on the matter. "I'm really proud of you, Lily. What dream did you use?"

"It's silly really," said Lily, blushing ever so slightly. "I'm sat on a swing that's attached to a really huge old tree and there's a guy behind me pushing me. I don't know who he is, because I can't see him, but I can just feel that I love him and he loves me. I told you it was silly." 

"No it's not," said James, smiling gently. "Your dream and your happiness come from love. Although I do think you have a swing fetish." She laughed before sitting down and gesturing him to do the same.

"I think swings are the cycle of life," she said philosophically. "When you're younger you get pushed by a parent. As you get older the parent is replaced by the one you love. Finally, you're the one doing the pushing, for you're child."

"That is very wise, Miss Evans," noted James. "I think you have too much spare time on your hands to be coming up with stuff like that. It vaguely makes sense though. I suppose swings see it all."

"I just like swings," grinned Lily. "My sister hated them because they made her feel queasy."

"I wasn't too fond of them," said James, with a chuckle. "When I was about eight, I fell off the swing and then when I sat up the swing swung back and knocked me in the head." She bit her lip trying to contain her laughter but it didn't work as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"That's so adorable."

"It wasn't adorable at the time, it bloody hurt!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Strawberry Bonbons," said James, to the statue of the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. James couldn't help but think that Dumbledore's password choice was strongly influenced by a sweet tooth.

It had been two weeks since James first taught Lily how to do a Patronus charm and James still hadn't to find anything out about soul mates and Patronus'. He'd scanned through all his books he'd brought with him and he couldn't be bothered going through the ones at the library cause there were just too many. Dumbledore was the easiest option; the guy knew everything.

He couldn't count the number of times he'd had to come up to this office as a student. Him and Sirius had a private competition between them - who could get the most detentions each year. James still had no idea why Dumbledore made him Head Boy in his Seventh Year. He wasn't exactly the most appropriate candidate after all. He was reminiscing that much he didn't realise that the spiral staircase had brought him up to the top. He knocked on the highly polished door with his usual inherited Potter confidence.

"Come in James," called out Dumbledore, from within the office, leaving James dumbfounded as he entered the room he remembered fondly.

"How did you know it was me?" asked James curiously, as he sat down opposite the headmaster, helping himself to some sweets that were always in a bowl on the desk.

"The way you walk," replied Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye before explaining further after seeing James's bemused expression. "You have a sort of… swagger one might say."

"I don't swagger," chuckled James defensively.

"You do, James," said Dumbledore, with laughter in his sparkling blue eyes. "I've noticed that it's a trait amongst Potters; you're confident, honourable men. Be proud of your swagger. It's only arrogant depending on what you say." James laughed, knowing that it's true he probably did have a bit of a swagger but it was nothing on Sirius's. "But I have a feeling you didn't come up here to talk about your swagger."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Patronus'."

"Oh really? What about them?" asked Dumbledore, inquisitively.

"Well, as you know, I taught my Seventh Years how to do a Patronus a few weeks back and it reminded me of a girlfriend I once had. Her Patronus was a doe and everybody knows my Patronus is a stag. I was just wondering whether because our Patronus' are animal companions whether it means anything significant," explained James. He watched as Dumbledore clasped his hands in thought, conjuring up some kind of mind blowing phenomenon.

"How did you and this girl 'break up'?" asked Dumbledore, the imaginary cogs in his head still turning.

"It wasn't through choice," lied James, although keeping to the truth as closely as possible. It always easiest to remember the truth, he remembered from Auror training. "We were both just… at different points in our lives. It was impossible to be together even though it's what we both wanted."

"You shouldn't have let her go, James," mused Dumbledore.

"Why?" he asked astonished. "Do the Patronus' mean anything?"

"I just need to know one thing," announced Dumbledore. "Was her Patronus a doe before or after she knew yours was a stag?"

"She never found out."

Dumbledore wistfully. "The Patronus' changing to be the same is often a sign of love but two Patronus companions is what we would define as 'soul mates'."

Lily was his soul mate? Sure, they got along great but did he even believe in soul mates? He couldn't say; until now he had no need to decide. What would he say to Lily if indeed anything at all? Thoughts were whizzing about his head muddling him up but his heart, his heart felt warmer.

"But," continued Dumbledore, interrupting James' stream of thoughts. "There is no actual evidence; only theories. Only until we know whether soul mates exist or not, we don't have any conclusive evidence to support this theory. Of course there are some documented evidence especially some very old diaries where people have written about finding out their partner has the equivalent Patronus and that they were in love i.e. soul mates. But people can love a person without that person being their soul mate. It's a very straightforward theory that is made complicated by emotions and maybe one day we'll be able to prove it either way. If I were you James, I would get in contact with that girl."

"I will," said James. "Thanks for all the help, Professor. Sir, do you believe in soul mates?"

"The world is a lot happier place with them; so yes I do," answered Dumbledore, smiling. "But do I think that everybody finds theirs; no. Therefore people like you should feel lucky that they met theirs for a fleeting a chance and be happy if they find a way to live the rest of their lives with them. Oh and James, I hope you've already started planning the ball."

"Alright class, settle down," shouted James, over the noise of his Third Years. "It's only homework, it won't kill you. I want a foot long essay all about Hinkypunks. It needs to include appearance and how we identify them, their habitat, what they do i.e. why they're dangerous and last of all what we can do to protect or defend ourselves against them. Please note that this essay is worth doing properly because Hinkypunks will feature on the end of term test and quite possibly on the end of year test."

James laughed as the class groaned at the news of tests. "I've done this test and all the other ones to come and believe me; be thankful you're still in Third Year. We have fifteen minutes left so I'll let you start researching your homework with the textbooks but I advise you to get a book from the library because the more detailed the better. I need someone to do a job for me, please." Nobody raised their hands or voices to help. "All I need is for somebody to go to Professor Slughorn's Seventh Year class and give Lily Evans, the Head Girl, a message for me."

Suddenly more than half the class raised their hands; all boys. James raised his eyebrows and flit of jealously ran through him. Now he really was being foolish, feeling jealous because a herd of Third Year boys fancied a girl he didn't even go out with.

"Err… Damien you go you're a fast runner," said James, disappointing a lot of young teenage boys. "Just tell her to come to my office after class. She only needs her wand. You might as well take your stuff because by the time you get back the bell will go." He watched as the boy quickly packed away his work and jogged out of the room. "Alright class, I'll let you go early but no loitering in the corridors. Either go straight outside or to your common rooms please."

His class packed away their books appreciatively and walked out the door, some saying thanks others just with broad smiles. He grabbed his own stuff and stuffed into his briefcase scruffily before clasping it shut. He did a quick check of the classroom; making sure it was generally tidy and that no one had left anything behind. He waved his wand and the writing on the chalk board disappeared. Why should the house-elves do all the work, he thought as he started to climb the stairs to the Second Floor where his office and sleeping quarters were located.

Although spacious his office wasn't suitable for wand practise like this. Too much furniture was in the way; it was dangerous. Towards the back end of the year he would put the Seventh Years through a sort of obstacle course. This was because in the real world if fighting a Death Eater, walls and furniture would be in the way. He'd have to teach them how to use these to an advantage instead of making them hinder their performances. However, he didn't want to teach Lily this until he taught the rest of Seventh Years; he wanted them at the same standard.

Putting his wand down for a change, he rolled up his shirt sleeves and bent his knees slightly as he started to push the enormous, heavy, wooden desk back towards the wall. His muscles bulged, his teeth grinded and his face went red. The desk made an awful shriek as it scraped across the slabs of stone floor. He was rewarded as the desk hit the wall with a dull thud and it was all over.

"Wow, you're strong," he heard a voice say from the doorway. He looked up to see Lily leaning against the doorframe with a sparkle in her eye. "A real macho man."

"Ha ha ha," said James dryly, loosening up his tie as the strenuous pushing had made him feel hot. "I didn't want to use my wand."

"Why?"

"Because l felt like using my hands," grinned James. "That and now I'm a professor I don't work out as much as I used to do when I was an Auror."

"You're getting lazy in your old age," smirked Lily, before dodging from a red spark he sent her way.

"And you're getting far too cheeky in yours," laughed James, sitting on the desk. "So what do you want to do?"

"You mean you haven't got anything planned?" asked Lily in disbelief. Usually he would have a plan of sorts.

"Well we've finished Patronus' now, theory and practical work. You know everything about them, you know how to conjure them, you can use yours to fend off Dementors and send messages and so can the rest of the class. We need to move on."

"Teach me what we're doing next then," suggested Lily.

"There's no practical work so it would be pointless starting it," said James, with a slight frown as he tried to think.

"Do you want me to go then?" asked Lily politely.

"No of course not," smiled James. "Is there any spells or anything you want to go over or have a go at?"

"I can't really think of anything," replied Lily sheepishly. "It looks like you moved that desk for nothing."

"Oh well, it can be my daily exercise," said James with a laugh, tapping the desk with his wand so it went back to its original place. "You're common room is so much nicer than in here."

"That's because I'm more special," teased Lily, sitting cross legged on the desk as James decided to lounge on his desk chair instead. "Is there anything I can help you with then? Marking?"

"I usually do that in class," said James with a guilty look. "But there is something you can help me with actually. As Head Girl you'd have to help me later on with the prefects but seeing as you're here now. You can help me plan the Halloween Ball."

"Hogwarts has never had one of those before," said Lily bemused. "Why now?"

"I think Dumbledore wants to boost the morale of the students," explained James, running a hand through his hair. "With everything that's going outside he wants everyone to be happy in here. As the youngest professor I've been given the honour of organising it."

"And you want my help," smiled Lily.

"Yeah you're a girl," grinned James. "I don't have a clue what to do."

"I don't think it should be a ball per say," said Lily, getting excited. "I don't think it would interest the boys but a dance would. Like a big party. We could hire a popular band like the Fizzing Acid Pops; everybody loves them. Instead of dress robes we can have costumes. It is Halloween after all."

"That sounds amazing," said James with a huge smile. "It'd be like a masquerade party. Everybody in costume and no one will know who people are. We'll have a Hogsmeade weekend a week before so everybody can get their outfits if they're not ordering them."

"Yeah and we can contact some costume shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and get some catalogues so its easier for the students to order them."

"Instead of a sit down dinner, we can have a buffet with different sweets and cakes and drinks," suggested James. "Anything that can rot teeth." 

Lily laughed. "Do you want me to write all of this down? So we don't forget." He nodded and watched as she grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped his quill into ink and started to write down everything they had suggested. Her handwriting was so much nicer compared to his quick scribble; it was elegant and slanted. "Lily, do you believe in soul mates?"

She paused and looked up with a cute expression on her slightly tilted head. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just something Dumbledore said."

"I think I do," said Lily, thinking about it. "It's a comforting thought that somewhere in the world there's a person who's perfect for you and just for you."

"I think I've found mine," mused James.

"Really?" asked Lily, looking slightly saddened. "Who?"

"You."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"W-w-what?" asked Lily, wide eyed and stammering. It was very endearing but rather unsettling. Had he told her too early? "Me?"

"Yes you, you silly girl," muttered James, as he leant up quickly, cupping her neck and capturing her in a sweet kiss. It was soft, slow and gentle; it was everything a first kiss should be. He knew it wasn't technically their first but he liked to believe it was the start of new thing.

"Why me?" asked Lily breathlessly, as he raked his fingers through her hair, he couldn't get enough of her.

"Because ever since that night, you're all I can think about," replied James, smiling, staring into her enchanting emerald eyes. "Even if I tried thinking of other girls like Callie I felt guilty because of you. I want to be with you."

He waited nervously as he watched her staring at him. She was sizing him up, thinking. Never before had he opened up to a girl this much. The past women in his love life had all been one night stands and if they hadn't then he'd only gone out with them for a further few weeks because the sex was amazing. With Lily though it wasn't about sex at all, sure, it was really good but he actually enjoyed being around her and talking to her. The extra lessons had been a bit of a lame excuse to be around her.

He suddenly felt her hands on his chest, slowly undoing the buttons one by one. Constantly, keeping a lustful steady gaze. Her hands brushed against his skin ever so slightly and he had to keep himself from moaning. Her touch was hot to his skin; intoxicating. As she pushed the shirt off his shoulders she was so close he could feel her hot breath against his neck. It was too much; he pushed her so her back was flat against the desk, him on top. With one hand above her shoulder on the desk holding his weight up the other teasingly started undoing her shirt buttons. He dipped his head down and started sucking and nibbling gently along her collarbone making her gasp in pleasure. He smirked against her skin, loving that he had that effect on her. He trailed his lips up and down her body getting dangerously close to her bra each time. He was a tease but he knew it would be worth it in the end. He pushed her shirt off gently and stared down at her smiling. She seemed a little unnerved, and was looking anywhere but his eyes.

"You're the most beautiful person I know," he said softly, pressing his lips on hers gently. He felt her tongue running along his bottom lip and granted access, giving in to her desires as well as his own. As one of his hands was once again running through her hair and the other massaging her thigh he felt her hands unzipping his trousers. With all his effort, he ignored the screaming protests from his body and sat up from her. She sat up too embarrassed, quickly doing up her shirt buttons again with frantic speed, her face tinged red.

"We shouldn't do that," commented James, his voice strained.

"It's ok," replied Lily, sounding teary, not looking him in the face. "I should have known it was all some joke. After all why would you want to sleep with the silly school girl?"

She ran out the room before he could comprehend what she'd just said let alone before he could grab hold of her. Is that what she had thought? He'd spilled his heart out to her and she thought it was some sick joke to upset her with. He glanced at the clock. It was only half six, everybody would be at dinner. He wasn't hungry; he was emotionless and tired at that point. He muttered his password and dragged himself to bed, sprawling out on top without even getting changed and falling asleep. It was a very early night.

She blocked him out of her life completely. She stopped eating in the Main Hall, at least when he was in there, she chose to sit at the back now in class was always the first one out. She didn't even raise her hand in class anymore to avoid talking to him in anyway. The moment he knew he had no hope though was when he went to her Common Room to try sort things out but the stupid portrait wouldn't let him in because she had changed the password.

However, she was still helping him with the Halloween dance although namelessly of course. Posters and flyers had been put up around the castle promoting the event, she'd ordered catalogues from several different stores and they were for sale for discount prices from the Entrance Hall, she'd even arranged the Hogsmeade Weekend the week before the dance. That's where the majority (third years and up) were now, including him.

He was sitting in the bustling Three Broomsticks with his Remus and Sirius, for the first time they'd been together since the night he first met Lily.

"James, are you ok?" asked Remus, he'd always been the sensitive one. "This is the first time we've seen you in nearly two months and you're practically drifting off into space."

"This wouldn't be about the alluring Miss Lily would it?" asked Sirius smirking.

"She's my soul mate," replied James, tonelessly. "Dumbledore said so."

"You told Dumbledore you like her?" asked Remus, shocked.

"No of course not," answered James. "I don't want to lose my job or my balls thank you very much. Her Patronus is a doe a-"

"And yours is a stag," finished off Remus, with a sympathetic smile. "Made for each other in every way and yet you're still sad."

"She's avoiding me at all costs, changed her password and everything," exclaimed James angrily. "I told her she was my soul mate, I didn't tell her about my Patronus though, and then we kissed and then she started undoing my trousers."

"You had sex with her? Again? You horny devil," chuckled Sirius,

"No," said James darkly, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I stopped her because for once in my life I cared about the girl more than sex and I didn't want to rush things. She thought that I was joking and that I wouldn't want to sleep with a silly school girl like her."

"Girls baffle me," commented Sirius, reflecting back. "They get angry if we rush things and try get in their pants but when we do the caring thing (not me personally of course) and wait until it's the right time they get angry then. They should sort themselves out, they're the crazy ones not us."

"Amen to that my friend," smirked James, downing his butterbeer in one.

"James?"

"What?"

"The 'alluring Miss Lily' was the pretty redhead wasn't she?" asked Remus suddenly.

"Yeah she was, well is," answered James, bemused. "Why?"

"No reason," mused Remus. "But is she that pretty redhead sitting at the bar with that boy?"

James turned to look to the section of the bar Remus was looking at and glared immediately. Lily was stood there looking beautiful. Her long red hair was cascading down her back in luscious curls. She was wearing a simple little brown leather jacket over a cream sweater with dark jeans tucked into knee high brown boots. She looked casual but stunning. The only accessory he didn't like was the boy's arms around her waist.

"Daniel Madson," muttered James darkly.

"Who's he?" asked Sirius, turning also to size the teenage boy up.

"They boy who broke her heart," replied James, glowering. "And now she's happily laughing with him."

"Maybe they're back together," suggested Remus.

"He shagged Callie when he was still in a relationship with Lily," explained James. "I doubt they're back together."

"Then why did he just give her a kiss on the lips?" asked Sirius, rhetorically and with a pitying look in his eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute," said James with a dark smirk on his face. He went up to the bar and sat on the stool next to the one where Lily was perched on. The pretty barmaid, Rosmerta, had always had a soft spot for him so she greeted him with a huge smile.

"Hiya James Darling," she exclaimed giving him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Long time no see. Let me just take this young couple's order then I'll take yours."

"Two butterbeers please," said Daniel, in a deep manly voice that James was sure was put on just to send 'she's mine' vibes to him.

"Tut tut tut," sighed James loudly and theatrically. "You've already started to mess up your new relationship Mr Madson."

"And why is that, sir?" asked Daniel with an obvious glare.

"Well her favourite drink here is cherry syrup with soda," smirked James. "Am I correct Miss Evans?"

She blushed and looked away annoyed. "You have a good memory Professor Potter."

"It seems you don't," commented James, looking at her intensely. "You missed an after class lesson with me. I need a quick private word about it." She sighed relentlessly as he gently pulled her by the arm to a quiet corner of the pub.

"What was all that about?" snapped Lily angrily. "How suspicious can you be?"

"Yeah well it got you over here didn't it," smirked James before his eyes glowered again. "What are you doing with him?"

"We're on a date," glared Lily. "So I'd appreciate it if you butted out of it thank you very much."

"You're on a date? With him!" exclaimed James heatedly. "After what he did to you?"

"He cornered me last week and begged me to forgive him and take him back," explained Lily, with a sigh. "He got down on his knees and everything. It was one mistake in two years of being good to me."

"He slept with Callie! That's a pretty big mistake to make."

"Well I've forgiven him for it so what's done is done," said Lily firmly.

"Including us?" asked James, staring at her so profusely she had to look away. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"How can something be done when it didn't really begin?" asked Lily with a bitter laugh.

"It did though and you know it."

"You rejected me," said Lily, in a quiet sad voice that made James's heart break that just little bit more.

"I didn't want to rush things or spoil them by shagging there and then on my desk," replied James truthfully. "I wanted to start our new relationship properly." He saw tears cascade down her face but he knew she wouldn't let him wipe them away for her and the last thing he wanted to see is her flinching at his touch.

"It didn't stop you the first night we met," said Lily, weakly, frantically wiping away the tears. "I thought that sex wouldn't be an issue because of that. It made me think that you didn't really like me when you said no that night."

"I meant every single word I said that night," he smiled softly.

"And so did Daniel," explained Lily with a sad smile. "It wouldn't have worked for us anyway. You're my professor and I'm your student."

"And you think it's going to work for you and Daniel?" exclaimed James, incredulously. He knew immediately this was not the right thing to say. He could see the anger bubbling up and her emerald green eyes practically flashed with anger. With her ruby red hair added into the mix she did look quite scary - not that he'd ever tell her this.

"He made a mistake!" shouted Lily, lowering her voice when she noticed several people looking at them strangely. "I'm not rushing into the relationship blindly. I'm deciding if I want to be his girlfriend again after the Halloween Dance. He's taking me and we're going to have a good time because he loves me."

James scoffed. She was beginning to get him quite pissed off. "He could love you with his whole heart - not that he does, of course, he can't have done if he had an affair – but you can never love him."

"I do love him," cried Lily furiously.

"Then why were you so cut up about me not having sex with you?" asked James smartly. "Besides, even if I didn't exist you could never love him properly because you'll never be able to trust him fully ever again."

She slapped him.

He rubbed his cheek, looking at her with shock in his hazel eyes. Boy, could she slap. He could have sworn remorse flashed across her face but it was briefly replaced by anger so he couldn't be sure if it was real or a trick of the light.

"Don't you dare make assumptions about me or my life," hissed Lily, fuming. "You don't have the right. You are nobody to me. Stay away from the both of us."

And then she walked right out of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

The Halloween Dance was looking good. Fake bats were charmed to fly and swoop over people's heads as they danced. Tables were pushed against the walls containing a vast selection of Halloween themed sweets from Honeydukes along with a few classics. Little sofas were scattered around one side of the hall for relaxing and nothing else McGonagall had sternly warned. The rest of the Great Hall was used as the dance floor with a small section in the middle raised with the popular band the Fizzing Acid Pops. The students were loud and excited. They loved every minute. The Halloween Dance was a roaring success. It was amazing.

For some people.

He watched her dance and twirl around. He watched her being happy; wishing it was his arms around her waist. Despite the mask he knew it was her. Nobody else had long, ruby red curls tumbling down their back, swishing side to side as they moved. She was the most elegant in the hall. She wore a beautiful pale blue ball gown that puffed out like a real princess's dress with little white sleeves. The outfit was finished off with a simple white mask adorned with pearls that covered her eyes. She may have been dressed as Disney's Cinderella but she was his princess.

"Does she know that you stare at her like that?" asked Jordan, from his side, startling him. Or should he say Zorro the masked swordsman startled him.

"Probably," mused James before snapping himself out of his reverie. "I know it's bad, morally and all." He could hear himself and his casual tones made him feel sick.

"You never did tell me the full story," grinned Jordan, handing him a drink of punch. "It's from the bowl that's been spiked."

"Good," chuckled James. "No I didn't. There's not much to it really, from my side anyways. Just before I started working here I went out with some mates to a club to celebrate and have a good goodbye, you know what I mean. She was in the club and we got talking so we went back to mine for the night… you can figure what happened from there. I never knew she was a student, she lied about her age, I was so shocked to see her in her school uniform the first day of school."

"I bet you were," commented Jordan, thinking. "You still like her don't you?"

He turned to look at Jordan properly. "Am I really that transparent?"

"Well you have just been staring at her for the past couple of hours," he answered with a laugh.

"We were so close to being together properly as a couple," admitted James, adjusting his mask slightly.

"I presume in secret?" He waited for James to nod before carrying on. "What happened then?"

"I did the right thing," said James with a sad smile. "For what has to be the first time in my life when it comes to women as well. She wanted to have sex and I stopped her. I didn't want to mess things up by rushing it and I ended up messing it up by doing just the opposite. She thought I rejected her and ran off, then Daniel begged her to forgive him for sleeping with Callie and it looks like she's back with him. Merlin, how messed up is that."

"Sounds like her head is pretty messed up at the minute," said Jordan. "Do you want to know something that might make you feel a tiny bit better about all this?"

"Go on then."

"I had a relationship with a student once, at the school I worked at before this; Beauxbatons."

"What happened?" asked James, intrigued.

"I lost my job," said Jordan as a warning, his dark blue eyes twinkling forebodingly. "She was a bright and beautiful student only a few years younger than myself, a lot like you and Lily. I liked her but as her professor I could only like her from afar. One day we were alone in the library, I was helping her find a book I said would help with her homework and she admitted that she liked me.

I couldn't help myself, I liked her and she liked me, it's supposed to be that simple. It was the Easter Holidays the next day and we met up every single day; we were inseparable. In love one might say. The last day of the holiday we decided to go to a restaurant to celebrate the last night we could be together properly. It was romantic right down to the wine they served to the candles on the table. Until the Headmaster from the school walked in with his wife."

"And then?" urged on James wanting to be more. This was what he had dreamed about being with Lily would be like right down to the nightmare ending on occasion. He looked out to the dance floor fleetingly. She was slow dancing but as he caught a glance of her face, she didn't look happy or content as she had done earlier. Was it all a façade?

"He couldn't fire me because technically we hadn't done anything in school but we couldn't be together. All the teachers knew about us, the students didn't but just the teachers shaming her had upset her enough. We were both on a close watch. I knew if I said something that wasn't remotely to do with school work or just spent that little bit too long with her I'd be fired and she could be expelled. That couldn't happen, she needed her NEWTs and I needed my job. It pained us to be in a room together but not be able to be together. After the school year ended I knew I couldn't stay there, none of the teacher's trusted me. That's the end. I packed my bags, handed in my notice and came here."

"What about her? The girl? If you loved her that much surely you'd have seen her since."

"Nope, the last I've saw her was the final day of term," Jordan said with a sad smile. "She'll be about your age now. She could be married with kids for all I know."

"What was she called?" asked James, with an understanding smile. It was a comforting feeling to know that someone else had been through what you are going through. He knew he wasn't alone in the world.

"Isabelle Harrington," smiled Jordan. "The most beautiful girl I ever knew.Can I give you this one piece of advice that I wish I had followed?" James expected that he was going to tell him to get as far away from her as possible.

"Whatever you do, for Merlin's sake, don't let the girl get away," pleaded Jordan, a big grin on his face. "If you like her or even love her as much as I think you do you should risk your job, your integrity even because she has got one year left here. All you have to do is suffer for one year and then she's yours for the rest of your life. It's taken me until now to realise that. It's too late for me but not you."

"I think it's too late for me too now to be honest," he drawled, casting his hazel eyes on the dance floor once more. "She's with him again now."

Jordan laughed. "But does she look happy? No. That slobbering twit Daniel has dressed up as Peter Pan where as she is Cinderella. Now look down at yourself." He'd worn a Prince's outfit. He knew it was cliché but he never did have a good imagination when it came to costumes. "Cinderella needs her Prince Charming. Not some idiot who's never gonna grow up."

If he went up to her now, he could either make her kiss him or slap him and there was a very fine line in between. He didn't want to screw it up anymore but he would never know if he didn't take the chance. Jordan was brave enough to take the chance he just wasn't brave enough to take the risk.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow," he announced to Jordan, determination etched upon his face. He took a moment to check his gold mask was in place. It covered the most of his face, only his mouth and chin showing. He wore a crown that would stop her from seeing his messy black hair thanks to the fact she was shorter than him. She wouldn't know who he was unless she recognised his voice which was highly possible.

He walked towards the newly reinstated couple and tapped Peter Pan on the back. Daniel turned around sighing impatiently. As Lily opened her mouth to say something he pompously gave her a look that clearly said 'don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I'm here, I can handle it'. Lily was a fiery independent witch. She didn't need people like him not letting her say what she wanted.

"You mind if I steal this dance?" asked James suavely, not even looking at him but staring shamelessly into her eyes. She looked confused as though she could picture his eyes and his voice but couldn't quite place them.

"No I'm trying to have a good night with my girlfriend, sorry pal," glared Daniel defensively. "She doesn't want to dance with you."

"Actually, Daniel I think I will take… Prince Charming up on his offer," she said, a soothing hand on Daniel's shoulder, the other delicately taking James's. "The night's not over yet I haven't fully decided whether I want to be with you or not. I'll see you later."

James tried not to laugh at Daniel's angry stunned face but instead he placed one of his hands on the small of her back pulling her in gently towards him. He was thankful that the Fizzing Acid Pops were playing a slow romantic song so he had a reason to pull her flush against him, letting him breathe in her sweet scent. He could feel her soft breath on his neck, a tingling sensation.

"I must congratulate you on the dance," he murmured softly as they swayed. "It looks amazing."

"Thanks," she said, he could feel her smile against his neck. "I didn't do it all by myself though. I had a… friend who helped me plan it. Well, really I helped them plan it. I couldn't have done it without him."

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you," he sighed, wishing he could kiss her soft lips.

"Hang on," she said suspiciously, pulling away from him. He held his breath in anticipation; her reaction could shatter his heart in moments. "Professor Potter organised this dance. No one knows I helped." He felt her emerald burn into his. He leant into her touch as her hand brushed against his cheek. With one quick sharp moment she ripped off his mask and frowned. She looked at him so disappointedly that he had to look away from her penetrating gaze that scorched him so. "I told you to stay away, James."

Her voice was choked up and his hand itched to wipe away the tears that fell down her powdered cheeks.

"Lily..." he trailed off pleadingly, not knowing what to say, reaching out his hand to her. She shook it off as she turned away from him, the gold mask slipping from her hand. He watched her walk away as fast as she could, without drawing attention to herself, out of the Great Hall. He stared at the empty space she had once inhabited for a moment longer before pulling his senses together and took off after her.

"Lily," he called out into the empty Entrance Hall. She was gone yet he knew she would have ran off to her newly passworded Common Room. Something glistening caught his eye on the staircase.

A glass slipper.

"You have got to be joking me," he muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Oh come on, let me in," cried out James exasperatedly. Arguing with portraits was not high on his favourite things to do list. Not that he had made such a list.

"I'm afraid if you don't have a password, ye shall not enter," boomed out Cyprian Youdle.

James sighed, this time opting for a calmer approach. "I really do need to go in there, please just open… yourself."

"Well I especially don't let people in who make Miss Evans cry," scolded the fat ginger Quidditch referee.

"She's crying?" asked James, his voice broken; just like his heart. Cyprian nodded solemnly, looking away tactfully. "That's why I need to see her! I need to make things better."

"If she doesn't want to see you I can't let you," the portrait informed him yet again.

"But I'm a teacher!" exclaimed James, impatiently. Cyprian's eyes widened and he lowered his voice to a theatrical whisper.

"If you're her teacher why are you having relationship problems?"

"We're not," sighed James, hoping the gossiping portrait wouldn't see through his translucent excuse. "I made some off handed comment that has seemed to upset her so I would like to clear the air between us. Besides as a professor of Hogwarts I demand that you tell me the password and let me enter. She might have special privileges as Head Girl but she is still a student and she has no right to run away from her superiors."

"The password is 'Molly Stevens'," conceded Cyprian, still a little dubious about letting him enter.

James let his mouth hang open for a second. Molly Stevens. It was so simple. And clever. They were the only two people in Hogwarts who could ever figure it out correctly but he was too stupid to realise. She was repeating her past mistakes perfectly. A relationship had been damaged and destroyed again so she needed to hide behind someone else: her alter ego. Of course, this time she had been hiding behind it metaphorically. She was a genius.

"Thank you," smiled James, as the portrait door swung open for him. The small, cosy Heads' common room was empty and silent as he walked in. It was a change from all the times he had entered it for their private lessons. The room had been warm and cheery then, welcoming him. He ventured towards the bedroom and stood tentatively outside. He could hear muffled cries and his heart panged. It was his entire fault.

The bedroom was similar to normal Gryffindor dormitories yet grander and usually a lot less messy. It was nearly identical to what his Head Room was like when he was a seventh year. Instead of Quidditch posters and broomstick polish, the large desk was scattered with books and scraps of parchment and the red walls bare, standing with elegance. Alternatively to being unmade, the large four poster bed was covered in a quivering puff of big pale blue dress.

He quietly made his way towards her, as she lay on her stomach with her head of ruby red curls deep within her pillows. Stifled sobs erupted as her body shook. James hadn't said anything and she hadn't turned to see him so he was unsure whether she actually had realised he was there. He couldn't talk; he didn't know what to say. He gently sat on the bed, the soft mattress sinking slightly under his weight, and laid down next to her his arm around her waist hugging her close. He placed tender kisses on her shoulder every time he heard her cry, wishing she would turn around so he could kiss each tear away. The sobs were starting subside and he could feel Lily's back cuddle closer to his chest until they were spooning.

Her head was no longer under the pillows so he soothingly scraped back her hair behind her ear and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. He leaned foreword slightly more to see that her eyes were closed. The crying had worn her out, thought James, as he stared at her creamy coloured face (she must have discarded her mask at some point). He was happy to see a contented smile on her dreaming face. He carefully took his wand out of his pocket as to not wake her up and silently dimmed the lights down completely. He snuggled nearer to her and closed his eyes with a relaxed smile.

Prince Charming and his Princess.

James awoke as the sunlight filtered through the red and gold decorative curtains. He slipped his hands under his glasses to rub his eyes vigorously for a few moments before stretching his muscular arms. He turned his head to see Lily's emerald green eyes staring at him.

"How long have you been awake watching me?" he asked affectionately, with an adoring sleepy grin. Their foreheads were only inches apart; he could feel her breath on his cheek and he felt so deliriously happy to be laying there at that moment.

"I have no idea," smiled Lily, her hand moving to his cheek, her thumb grazing it softly. "You look cute when you sleep."

"And I don't when I'm awake?" pouted James playfully.

"You don't," informed Lily cheekily.

"I'm hurt and wounded Miss Evans," declared James, pulling a sad face.

"You're delightfully handsome when you're awake," said Lily honestly, staring into his velvety soft hazel eyes. "But you're cute when you sleep because you look so peaceful."

"Delightfully handsome?" smirked James, his eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes and you know it," laughed Lily.

"You hated me last night," said James, bemused slightly and then with a little laugh he added. "You've hated me for quite a while now."

"I've never hated you," responded Lily, quietly and a little unsurely. "You just confused me. You made me so unsure of myself I didn't know what to do. And then there was Daniel."

"Please tell me you're not going to be with him," urged James.

"I'm not going to be with him," said Lily, rolling her eyes making James sigh in relief. "But you pushed me into the land of the unsure so when David wanted me back I clung on to him because he was something that I knew."

"Why were you so disappointed when you took off my mask?"

"I had my suspicions it was you," admitted Lily. "I was embarrassed though to be honest. After I slapped you and told you to stay away from me I felt awful and ashamed. I shouldn't have acted that way. I wasn't disappointed with you; I was disappointed with my previous actions. I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after that."

"You stupid, stupid girl Lily Evans," grinned James. "You're insatiable. You're perfect. I want everything to do with you."

She smiled shyly but brightly and it made his heart glow. He pushed his head forward and brushed his lips against hers tentatively, waiting for her response, her permission to go on further. He smiled as she pressed harder against his mouth, wanting more. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she moaned. They'd both been yearning for this for a long time.

"If we weren't wearing these stupid costumes I'd have you naked by now," muttered James heatedly, in between their frantic kisses.

"Damn, I knew I should have gone in my birthday suit," smirked Lily sarcastically, as she rolled on top of him.

"Well then I would have ravished you there in front of everyone and I don't think the little kiddies would have liked that," joked James.

"I think Dumbledore would have been the angriest," speculated Lily with a laugh.

"He'd just be jealous of me," grinned James with a wink.

"Ewww I don't want to think about a teacher perving on me like that, it's disgusting," said Lily pulling a face before realising what she'd just said when James raised his eyebrows and stared at her blankly. "Well you're different-"

"I'm still a teacher," sighed James, interrupting.

"There's a difference between you, who I was attracted to before I found out you were my teacher and Dumbledore, who's been my head teacher for six years and is about a hundred years old."

"We're still the same though."

"Would I do this to Dumbledore?" murmured Lily as she sucked on the spot below his earlobe, before placing feather light kisses along his jaw.

"I'd sincerely hope not," muttered James as she began kissing his neck. His feelings of pleasure were interrupted as he heard the faint clatter of hundreds of shoes echoing as they clattered on stone floors and of a distant loud chatter. "What time is it?"

"Who cares?" purred Lily from his neck, making him fight back a moan.

"Because I have a very bad feeling," commented James lightly.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Lily, sitting bolt upright.

"I was right, wasn't I?" asked James feebly, running a hand through his hair nervously, sitting up too.

"Halloween was on Monday which makes this Tuesday," explained Lily, paling. "I should be making my way towards your class right about now."

"Fuck," groaned James, flopping back down onto the bed before erupting into a fit of laughter much to the annoyance and confusion of Lily. "I knew being with you would be dangerous."

"It's not funny," snapped Lily, struggling against James's arm to get out of bed. "James, let go of me, I need to get ready, we're both going to be ten minutes late. Oh Merlin, it's going to look so suspicious when we tumble into the classroom together."

"That's because it is," pointed out James, Lily however didn't seem to have heard him as she rambled on.

"I'm Head Girl I should be setting an example not rolling under the sheets with the Professor," twittered Lily, running a hand through her bed head hair. "We're-mmmmfff." James placed his hand over her mouth preventing her from talking. Her eyes grew wide with shock at his actions but quickly morphed into a glare of bubbling anger.

"Calm down," said James soothingly. "Everybody's late once in a while; be thankful it's in my class I won't give you a detention. We can't go until the bell goes anyways because I'm still wearing this stupid outfit which doesn't exactly make me look very unnoticeable now, does it? Especially exiting the Head Girl's Room. If you start getting ready now you'd only be a few minutes late, you could actually make it on time if you rush. Just tell everybody, you passed me on the way and I told you to inform everybody I was going to be late because I'd just received an owl and I had to reply urgently. Say it was Auror business."

Lily nodded and he removed his hand from her face and his other arm from his firm grip on her waist. "I'll go get ready."

"Hang on a second."

"What?"

"Kiss me," ordered James grinning, pulling her gently towards him.

"Why should I?" smiled Lily, slipping down onto his lap, her arms fastening around his neck.

"Because I'm delightfully handsome," smirked James, capturing her mouth feverishly with his own hungry lips. His hands made their way to the back of her dress and he slowly pulled the zip down, sliding the sleeves down her arms sensuously until she was naked from the waist up, the dress gathering in a pile around her abdomen. His hands travelled around to her front, massaging her soft breasts as his mouth moved to ravish her neck. His arousal heightened as Lily gasped and moaned.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily breathlessly, her head rolling back in pleasure.

"Getting you ready for class," murmured James, before standing up himself and Lily, watching as her dress fell to a pile around her feet leaving her with just her white lacy knickers on. She blushed as she felt his gaze wander down her revealed body. Her mussed up hair, her lust filled emerald eyes, her bare breasts and hard nipples, the lace of her knickers he wanted to rip off, her shapely toned legs. She bit on her lip shyly making his hard manhood quiver with excitement. "You're wearing far too many clothes."

He hooked his thumbs on her knickers and impatiently pulled them down. He groaned at the sight of her moist red curls and pushed her up against the wardrobe door. He felt her hands clawing at his chest, trying to rid him of his attire unsuccessfully.

"The buttons aren't real you need to pull it over my head," informed James desperately. He felt her hands scrape his bulge as she reached for the top's hem, he almost whimpered. She tossed the jacket on the floor and her hands raked across his chiselled muscular chest. Her hands fiddled with his trouser buttons before letting them drop. He took a hold of her hand as she placed them on the waistband of his Merlin Klein boxers, and looked into her hazy eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need this," she muttered libidinously, slipped her hands free of his and tugging his boxers down, setting free his bulging member. "I need you."

He dug one hand in her blazing red hair as he let the other trail down her body tantalisingly slow, his lips attacking her ravenously. He grinned against her mouth when she gasped as he slipped a finger inside of her. He yearned for her even more as his finger felt her hot wetness. She whimpered as he took it out. He grabbed her butt and pulled her up; keeping her pushed up against the wall and with one swift push, entered her. She moaned and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist plunging him further into herself making a groan erupt in the back of his throat.

They both knew it wouldn't last long; their feelings had built up too long tension rising waiting to snap, waiting to climax. There hips rocked in unison, the wardrobe banging against the walls. Minutes later he felt her tighten around his hardness, her whole body explode in pleasure as cried out his name loudly. With one last thrust he felt his own body collapse into climaxed satisfaction.

"Wow," panted Lily, a thin layer of perspiration glistening on her body.

"I know, we should do that more often," grinned James.

"Now we're definitely late," groaned Lily with annoyance. James glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Only by five minutes," said James. "Lucky it's first lesson of the day; everybody gets there ten minutes early. We'd have been a good twenty minutes late any other class. I'll leave you to get ready and I'll quickly get to my living quarters and get ready. Hmm what a way to start the morning."

Lily smiled. "Don't get used to it."

He frowned playfully but gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you again soon, Tiger."

"Tiger?"

"Tiger Lily, hair like a tiger, you're a tiger in bed; there's so many reasons when I think about it," grinned James, as he pulled his clothes back on quickly. He ducked as she threw a pillow at him, laughing. "Be quick." 

He exited the Heads Common Room, with haste and started to round the corner to go up the stairs when a booming voice stopped him.

"Not a relationship then?" asked Cyprian, with a knowing look in his eye.

"Yes, but it's not like-"

"I'm honour bound not to say anything, Professor, you're secret is safe with me," the portrait interrupted. "Just be careful if you intend to carry on like this. I choose not to tell the Head Girl's secrets but there are many others in this castle who would."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

James strode through the classroom door with confidence, as though he wasn't ten minutes late. He stole a quick glance at the desk in front of him, to see Lily sat down red in the face. Her robes on over her uniform unbuttoned and her hair usually up for practical's sake was flowing around her shoulders in large loose fiery curls. He would have winked but he already had the whole class's eyes on him.

"I'm sorry about my late appearance, I'm sure you've all had days where your bedroom seems more ideal than the classroom," apologised James with a smirk. He couldn't resist looking at Lily at the end of his sentence.

"That would be most days, sir," called our Alex, from the back of the class, emanating a series of sniggers from his friends around him and a few laughs from elsewhere.

"As you're a teenage boy I'm sure there are plenty more things you'd rather be doing," said James as he relaxed back in his chair, the few dirty minded students laughing again. "Anyways considering my delay we have less time than I planned to get the work done. Right so we'll get the theory work done today and tomorrow I'll set up some obstacles and we'll do the practical."

"Why can't we do the practical today and the theory tomorrow?" complained Amos Diggory, his posh nasal voice grinding through James's ears. He wasn't James's favourite student as he tended to think he was cleverer than his teachers. James as a student had often enjoyed outsmarting his professors but only when he knew when he was right. Otherwise, like Diggory, you tend to look like a fool when you're not one. "Surely it's more important to be able to do it than to know about doing it."

"To be able to do it though Mr Diggory and to do it well it's best to have learnt about it before hand," replied James hotly. "Try not to waste the little time we have left. Right, if you all remember that we're currently focusing on blasting spells I would like you to turn to page one hundred and fifty two in your books please. We're going to be Deprimorus Blasting Spell. Make as many notes as you can in the remainder of lesson please. I'd like to warn you as well that this is a spell that is often on the NEWTs."

James put his feet up on his desk as he heard the familiar sounds of ruffling paper as the class turned to the right page. Within a few minutes of silent working a buzzing of chatter emerged not that he mattered. He grabbed a pile of Third Years' werewolf essays to mark; a subject that always put a smile on his face as he remembered the good times the Marauders had in the Forbidden Forest. Having been in the forest so many times he'd become good at hearing; meaning he was good at tuning into certain conversations occurring in his classroom. Not that he needed to be good at it after all Lily sat right in front of him.

"I can't believe it," exclaimed Katie, in a hushed voice. Her brown puppy dog eyes dancing with excitement.

"What can't you believe?" asked Lily, her eyes still on her work; her quill still scribbling away.

"That you had sex with Daniel again!"

His and Lily's eyes widened. She dropped her quill and looked at her friend with patient bemusement.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's obvious," smirked Katie. "You were late to lesson, something you almost never are; without good reason. You had the after sex glow."

"The after sex glow?" said Lily, looking at Katie incredulously, not believing her friend

"Yeah you know, flustered and glistening, maybe a little bit sweaty," explained Katie.

"I looked sweaty?" asked Lily, a little self conscious, feeling her forehead for dampness.

"No you don't but you still had that glow," laughed Katie. "I mean, I knew you were considering dating him again but I didn't think you'd jump into bed with."

"I didn't!"

"Well nobody saw you at the ball towards the end and neither did we see Daniel; now you're late to class glowing. What am I supposed to think?"

"I left early because I wasn't feeling too good, I think something I ate didn't agree with me," lied Lily, not looking her friend right in the eye. "That's probably why I slept in as well. That and I bumped into Professor Potter and he requested that I told people that he was going to be late due to Auror business.

"I'm sorry," apologised Katie. "It's just that it all made sense. Just a big misunderstanding after all. You didn't say that you bumped into him nor fulfil his request."

"I didn't see the point," admitted Lily, tucking her hair thick hair behind her ear. "He only said he'd be a few minutes; it wasn't as though he was going to miss half the lesson. Obviously as he didn't say he was late because of Auror business when he did arrive, meant it was something he didn't want people to know."

"You can read people really well, I wish I could," laughed Katie. "I'm rubbish at it, I thought you were having sex, how wrong was I?"

Lily chuckled, her mouth smiling, but her eyes not quite glowing as they usually did when a smile graced her pretty face.

James had the urge to sigh but he didn't want to draw attention to the fact he had been listening in on their conversation. At least nobody thought it was him she had slept with. The repercussions of that were too bad to even think about. Yet still as he watched her he knew that she would never want to sleep with him again. They had practically been caught. Of course nobody knew about their strange forbidden relationship but somebody had noticed the fact she'd had sex. The only reason her friend had not suspected him was because to her the notion of Lily sleeping with the professor was preposterous. He was lucky that Lily had the talent of persuasion as her friend was now convinced that Lily hadn't had sex at all.

They had been foolish this morning, what was he thinking, thought James, scolding himself. He hadn't been able to resist his desires. He had taken what he wanted despite the fact he knew they both had class. If he wanted to keep a relationship with this girl they had to be more careful than they'd been this morning.

Twenty minutes later he was telling the class to pack away their things.

"Right you can all go now, I think the bell will go any minute anyways," announced James. "Miss Evans, can you stay behind please. I need a quick word about your essay on Automatic Blasting Spells."

Lily nodded silently and watched as her class mates exited the class room. She turned to face him a moment later, a look of curiosity splashed upon her features.

"I'm sorry about this morning," said James quietly.

"I thought that's what you wanted," mumbled Lily quietly. "I guess I'll just go if that's all you wanted to say."

"Why do you always assume the worst?" asked James, with a sad smile sprawled lazily across his face. He cupped her cheek gently. "It was what I wanted."

"Then why are you apologising?" she asked, looking confused and unsure.

"Because I was selfish," admitted James, his hazel eyes penetrating her with profound sincerity. "I knew we had class but I wanted you all to myself."

"There's no need to apologise for that," smiled Lily, wrapping her arms around his waist, settling her head against his firm comforting chest. He smiled softly to himself, pausing briefly to inhale her sweet scent and to enjoy the moment.

"I do though," explained James. "Because I want to be with you, be a proper couple but whilst you're still at school we can't be together in public."

"What does that all mean?" asked Lily, looking up into his hazel eyes. "Does that mean we're together? Or are we wait-" He cut her off as he pressed his lips lightly to her own. It was sweet and tender but it was full of unsaid promises.

"Shushh," he said breathlessly as he rested his forehead against hers. "I said I wanted to be with you and I like getting what I want. We just can't let anyone know which I know will be hard and there will be times where we don't see the point of being together but we can get through it. When you graduate we can let the world know without feeling ashamed in the slightest. I don't know about you but I can't just wait quietly until then to be with you, I have to be with you. I can't explain how I feel about you Lily... I just need you."

"I know how you feel," murmured Lily, breathing deeply. "I can feel it too.

He smiled whilst caressing her face lovingly. "That's the best thing I have heard in a long time."

"I'm with her," said James, holding a bottle of butterbeer between his Quidditch calloused hands.

"Properly?" asked Jordan, surprised, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement at his friend's future prospects.

"Well as properly as we can be," laughed James. "I feel so excited all the time now, I sent a letter to my closest friends back home and they're all dying to meet her. As much as I hate to admit it, I've never been in an actual relationship before. I used to think the moment I was in one I'd turn into those old, grumpy men who live their lives every day with their wives or girlfriends leading boring relationships. This is so different to how I expected it to be though. Every day I'm finding new things I love and admire about her. It's been a couple of weeks now since we agreed that we're giving it a try and that urge to always be near her hasn't even faded slightly."

"You sound contented."

"I am, but scared," admitted James, taking a swig of his drink. They were in Jordan's living quarters, sat on an old brown couch that sunk down just a bit too much when you sat on it, listening to a Quidditch match on the radio. A boy's night in. "If I mess this up in any way I'm screwed. If I mess things up with her I still have to see her everyday and if I mess things up by getting caught I'm going to get sacked."

"Or you could go through the whole year in secret being a loving couple," pointed out Jordan, popping open another bottle of butterbeer, his last now empty. "If you keep looking at all the 'ifs' you're definitely going to screw it up."

"It's a huge risk though," said James dejectedly, staring into the flickering flames of the fireplace. "And it shouldn't be! I mean, she's of age, it's not like I'm molesting a child."

"You're two consenting adults; it's just unfortunate luck that you happen to be her professor," explained Jordan with a sigh. "I wish all the luck to you, I know how hard it can be."

"Why did you walk away from Isabelle?" asked James, cautiously, not wanting to anger his friend.

"It would never have worked out," sighed Jordan.

"How do you know that?"

"Because when the other professors found out, her life was made a living hell," said Jordan, forlornly. "I was too scared to try get back together with her at the end of the year because I thought she hated me for it."

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if she hadn't been a student?" inquired James, looking at Jordan with a small sad smile on his face.

"Yeah," answered Jordan in a wistful tone, a look of reflection in his blue eyes. "You?"

"All the time," said James, mirroring his friend.

They shared a small smile, a look of understanding and a clink of their bottles as they sat in a contemplative silence; the sound of the Quidditch commentating and the crackling of the fire the only sounds to their ears.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Will you miss me?" asked Lily, her emerald eyes sparkling playfully. He let his own hazel eyes gaze swiftly over her body. She was lying on her stomach, completely naked apart from a thin blanket that was twisted and strewn across her bare bottom. Her knees bent, her bare legs up in the air swaying slightly. She looked up at him expectantly, her head resting on her palms, her red hair down and wavy framing her magnificent bright smile.

"Of course I will," smiled James, running his fingers through her soft red hair, pausing as she nudged her cheek against his palm. He was also completely naked; a cushion placed over his more intimate areas. He was leaning against the head board, facing Lily who was lying beside him.

"Really?"

"Yes, every minute of every day," assured James, putting his hands at the sides of her waist and pulled her so she was laying on top of him. He grabbed her arm and kissed the inside of her wrist gently. "I wish I could spend it all with you."

"Why can't you?"

"I've already told you, Lily," sighed James, hugging her close to his warm body. "We'll get caught. You'll have to sneak around your mother and if my parents find out I've got a girlfriend they'll tell Dumbledore; he's a close friend. The man's not stupid; he'll figure it out that you're a student. After all, who else have I had the time to meet?"

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present in person though," said Lily, a little put out. "It seems far too impersonal to send it with an owl."

"You got me a Christmas present?" he asked, a surprised smile gracing his handsome face.

"It's nothing special," muttered Lily, blushing slightly. "It's just a little something I saw at last week's Hogsmeade Weekend. I don't mind if you haven't got me one."

James smiled, he'd felt a little down at the time because he hadn't been able to go to Hogsmeade due to an Auror meeting.

"I have got you a present," said James, truthfully as he stroked her hair contentedly. This is how he wanted to live his life. With a woman who he adored, cuddled up close to him late into a Sunday afternoon. He'd never realised how good a life like this could be; he was used to the adventure and he'd never taken the time to pause and enjoy little moments like this. "And I promise I'll give you it in person."

"How can you do that if we can't meet up?"

"I'm a Potter," smirked James, "I'll find a way, I promise, my Flower."

"I wish we could be like this all the time," sighed Lily. "No worries of getting caught; just enjoying the day. This month and a half has been great, James, but it would be so much better if we didn't have to hide what we have. It's hard, my friends know there's something different about me and I can't tell them what. At least you have friends at home who you can talk to about us."

"I am so sorry I'm doing this to you," apologised James, placing quick, soft kisses all over her face. "There is someone here you could talk to."

"Who?" inquired Lily, a little surprised and slightly suspicious.

"Jordan."

"As in Professor Matthews- Jordan?" exclaimed Lily, panic strewn across her face. "How could you tell him? He'll tell Dumbledore for sure."

"He won't, Lily," replied James, calmly. "I promise. He's keeping it a secret because he knows what it's like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's really not my story to tell," said James with a frown. "But I might as well. He used to teach at Beauxbatons where he fell in love with a student. During the Easter holidays he was with her at a restaurant when the headmaster and his wife happened to be dining there also. It was out of school time so the headmaster couldn't sack him but he and the girl were shamed. They were forbidden to be together and at the end of the year, they never saw each other again."

"That's so sad," said Lily sorrowfully. "I can't even bear to think of that happening to us."

"It won't," said James, with force, cuddling Lily to him, holding her close. "I won't let that happen. For this year it's just going to be me and you and we are going to take this one day at a time."

"The train is leaving in five minutes!" shouted out James, over the squabble of dozens of Hogwarts students trampling past each other to get on the Hogwarts Express. "Whether you are on it or not."

"Professor Potter," called out Callie catching his attention. She walked over to him with her hips swaying and her long shapely legs seeming longer than ever in shiny black stilettos. He knew this girl was fully aware of the seductive signals she sent out and even he was momentarily caught up in them. "I just thought I'd come over to wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Miss Shepherd," smiled James politely. "Merry Christmas to you and your family also."

"I'll pass on the message," said Callie, with a subtle flirtatious smile. "I've already informed them of what a wonderful professor you are."

"You're too kind," said James. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short as I think the train will set off any minute so I must hurry you along."

"See you next year then," said Callie, with a playful laugh as she joined her friends on the gleaming red train stood proudly next to him, itching to set off.

Another shade of red caught his eye; Lily. He glanced at her fondly. She was stood at the other side of the platform to him waiting for her two friends, Katie and Mary, to board the train before her. He was mesmerised by her smile; it was infectiously dazzling, sure to brighten up any room, any heart. She must have sensed someone's eyes on her as she looked around in wonderment momentarily before seeing his own smiling face. She stared at him; two eyes connected. No words were needed, they both understood each other's look of longing. Her eyes broke off as her two friends suddenly dragged her onto the impressive train but she shot him a quick grin before her head whipped around the train door and he no longer saw her.

"Mother!" shouted James, as he apparated into the large foyer. "I'm home!"

"James, my dearest," said his mother, Caroline Potter. "I've missed you so much."

"Aww I've missed you too, mum," smiled James, as his mother's arms wrapped around him tightly. Caroline Potter was unmistakeably James' mother as she possessed the same luscious thick raven black hair as he and the same striking hazel eyes. Despite the fact her hair was streaked with grey and her eyes were surrounded by creases of wisdom and age, she was a tall woman of grace and elegance.

"Put the boy down, Carol," grinned Edward Potter. "He's barely just walked through the door."

Edward Potter was very different to his sophisticated wife. His grey hair was messy, uncontrollable like his son's, his glasses were crooked and his shirt untucked. He looked a lot like James, but with blue eyes and grey hair, they even shared the slightly too long nose and tall strong build. His father shared the same unserious attitude and mischievousness. Like James, however, in time of seriousness he was a mature, strong leader.

"Hey, dad," said James, with a crooked grin. He broke free from his mother's arms to share a manly embrace with his father. "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home," smiled Caroline, watching her two favourite men fondly.

Christmas with the Potters was always fairly eventful; especially with the marauders at present. Probably the most abnormal thing to happen this year was a firework from Zonko's that James had bought Sirius, as well as a selection of other products, accidentally being set off at the dinner table and shooting up the turkey's rear. The family watched it zooming about the dining room for a couple of minutes before it exploded; covering the room in bits of turkey. No need to carve it this year.

James had told his parents that he had some friends he needed to visit in the evening and give them presents. That he'd been invited for a few drinks and had thought it rude to say recline and at least rude not to give them their presents in person. The marauders on the other hand, knew he was really visiting Lily.

Flying to Lily's had taken longer than he had anticipated; just over two hours. He was definitely planning on apparating back home. He wondered if Lily would still be awake, it was half past eleven, for all he knew she could have been at a party somewhere else.

She lived in a quaint little muggle cul de sac of three-bedroomed detached houses. James often wondered what it would have been like growing up with neighbours and other kids on the street to play with. Wizarding families tended to live in the countryside away from villages and towns so they wouldn't be seen using magic by muggles. He relied on his parents socialising with other people to have play dates. He couldn't just run next door to play with his friends. He supposed living like this wasn't a good thing now Lily was at Hogwarts; having to explain her long absences, not seeing friends from her childhood.

He shivered slightly as he hovered outside one of the windows. From Lily's descriptions of her house in conversation before, he had figured out this was her bedroom window. At least he hoped it was if it was her sister's or mother's he was screwed. He peered inside to see the back of Lily, her red hair hanging down her back in a long plait. She was sat at her desk, he presumed writing a letter. He was glad she couldn't see him; she'd be much more shocked this way. Using the small rock he'd taken from her garden path, he tapped her window gently but clearly.

Lily sprung around off from her chair, wand in hand, ready and alert. She relaxed as she saw who it was and her lips formed a huge smile. She ran to her window, and because only the top part of it opened (there was no way he could fit through that) she tapped the window with her wand. The glass vanished and he flew through it swiftly before she waved her wand and the glass reappeared.

He stood off from his broom and dropped it down onto her bed before Lily's arms were wrapped tightly around him. He rested his hands on her lower back and breathed in her sweet scent. He smiled as her head rested against his firm chest, wisps of her hair tickling his chin. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and some thin white cotton shorts, her pyjamas and he was glad he got here before she went to sleep.

"I didn't think I'd see you," admitted Lily, looking up at him, her emerald eyes shining happily.

"I told you I'd find a way," smirked James, cupping her face softly and then kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," said Lily with a bright smile. She frowned as she held his hand. "You're absolutely freezing!"

"Well I have been on that broom for two hours," said James guiltily. Lily's face shone for a brief moment as she realised he did such a stupid thing just for her but then became aware of the fact it was such a stupid thing to do.

"It's your own fault if you get ill," scolded Lily, but she took his hand and made him sit on her bed leaning against all her pillows as she went into her wardrobe and pulled out some more blankets from the bottom of it. She placed them around his shoulders and blushed under his intense stare. When she'd finished, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, so much so that she ended up sat on him.

"You don't really think that," muttered James, with a lazy smile, placing his cold hand on her thigh making her shiver. He could feel her breath on his face, practically hearing her heart beat speed up. "You couldn't be mad at me."

She grazed the tip of her nose up his cheek; her lips so tantalisingly close. He could feel his pulse quicken and he almost whimpered as her face moved away, revealing a proud smirk.

"I know I couldn't because you might cry and then you wouldn't give me my present," grinned Lily, folding her arms.

"I might not give you your present on the basis that you're just a tease," laughed James, making her pout. "But since you're looking so cute and pretty in your pyjamas I suppose I'll have to give you it."

He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a thin rectangular box that was wrapped smartly in dark red paper with a gold bow. He watched as Lily leant over her bed to get something from under it. She emerged back up with a squishy looking shaped present wrapped in green wrapping paper that was covered in little Santa's. It looked a bit battered and creased.

"I'm sorry, I can't wrap to save my life," said Lily, as though reading his mind. She squirmed into a better position so that she was sat cross legged opposite him. Her huge smile warmed his heart. "Open mine first. It's not that much but I thought of you when I saw it."

He grinned as he tore the paper of impatiently to see a beautifully soft dark green scarf. He clutched it in his fingers gently for a moment before wrapping it around his neck. It was so warm.

"It's perfect," smiled James, reaching over to place a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled back but left the box in her lap. "I hope you like it. I have the receipt if you want to take it back though."

"I'm sure I won't want to," said Lily with a reassuring smile. James had to admit he was nervous. He'd never bought a girl he was in a meaningful relationship a present before. Most likely because before now; he'd never been in a particularly meaningful relationship. He watched with apprehension as she tore open the paper painfully slow. Time seemed to even stand still as she opened the black box. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding when he watched her face light up.

A silver bracelet.

"It's beautiful," gasped Lily. She traced the links with the tip of her finger. She smiled as her finger reached the silver doe's head nuzzling into the neck of a silver stag. He'd searched for hours in many a jewellery store trying to find one. Of course she wouldn't understand the significance of the stag nor would he tell her. "My patronus. Why the stag though?"

"Well I thought you'd love a reminder of your patronus but this was the only bracelet I could find with a doe on it so the stag had to stay," explained James, with a guilty smile.

"I don't care I love it," grinned Lily, throwing her arms around him with a squeeze. She sat back and held out her left arm towards him. "Can you put it on for me, please?"

He grasped her wrist gently and put the bracelet under her arm, bringing the two ends up around it and, with a spot of difficulty due to his big fingers, tied the clasp. He brought her arm up towards his mouth and kissed all the way along it, before finding her lips. Several minutes later he pulled back and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Lily."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"James, please do something with your hair," sighed Caroline, with the frustration she only possessed at the brink of the Potter's annual New Year's Eve party.

"Mum, when have you ever known mine or my dad's hair to look like anything other than windswept," laughed James. "Relax, mum, it's just a party. Everybody is going to get drunk and not remember most of it anyways."

Caroline let a wry smile emerge on her face. "I suppose you're right. I do want you to look smart though." He raised an eyebrow at his mother's guilty expression.

"Why, what's so special about tonight?" questioned James, a smirk upon his face. It made him laugh to see his mother looking so uncomfortably awkward; she was up to something, and that was fairly rare.

"Nothing," smiled Caroline, nervously.

"Mum, you're not good at lying, you might as well tell me."

"Oh alright I'll tell you," exclaimed Caroline, berating herself on the inside for giving in. "I invited the Carlisle's." James sighed. "I know you haven't seen Amelia in quite some time but you two used to be so fond of each other."

"I know you're planning on setting me up with her but, mother please, don't," said James.

"Why not?" retorted Caroline. "You two made a lovely couple. Besides you shouldn't be so work obsessed."

"I work at Hogwarts; I can't just leave all the time."

"You're not a student there anymore, James, you're allowed to leave on an evening to do whatever you may wish."

"I'm working there to help protect the school," frowned James, giving his mother a condescending glance. "I won't be doing much good if I'm always out with some girl. I don't really want to date right now; regardless of Hogwarts."

His mother stared at him for a moment before forming a smirk. "Are you already seeing somebody?"

"What?! – No," reassured James, thanking Merlin he was a better liar than his mother. Although she did seem to have the gift of reading his thoughts: was he that obvious? "When would I have had the time?"

"I don't know," smiled Caroline. "But I know my son and I know you wouldn't pass up the chance to date a beautiful woman unless you already had one."

He ran his hand through his unruly hair and sighed. "I admit there was one girl. I met her before I went to Hogwarts."

"What's she like?" asked Caroline, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"She was beautiful, sweet and intelligent," replied James. "But I have my Hogwarts thing and she had her thing. It wouldn't have worked out. From that I've decided to take a break from women for a while."

"You liked her," smiled Caroline, it wasn't a question. "We all let people who could have meant something slip past us; so don't let Amelia slip past you too. You know she's a great girl."

His mother left the kitchen with a secret smile, leaving James to ponder over everything that had been said, over his beef and salt sandwich. He knew he couldn't tell his mother the real reason why he couldn't date Amelia but his mother had provided him with some interesting thoughts. Amelia and he had made a good couple; in fact, she was the girl he lost his virginity to and at one point he was naive to believe he was in love with her. He wondered what Amelia was like now, whether she had changed, whether she still thought about him.

He heard the door bell ring and he knew the first group of guests had arrived for the night. It was ten to seven and the party wouldn't finish until the early hours of tomorrow. Some of the guests were planning to stay for the night; a few of their closer friends. The Carlisle's usually turned up at around nine so that gave him a few hours to prepare himself for seeing Amelia. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to the counter and placed his now empty plate in the sink. The guests were arriving and more would come soon, he glanced down at his attire and knew it wouldn't do.

He took a large gulp of his firewhiskey and shuddered as he felt the amber liquid burn its way down his throat. His eyes surveyed the room with a seemingly casual interest. It was half nine, the ticking of the clock louder than it ever had been before, despite the noisy buzz of the room. She hadn't arrived yet and he was beginning to doubt she would.

"What's got you so worked up?" asked Sirius, his own drink in hand. "You've barely stopped fidgeting all evening."

"Amelia's coming tonight," replied James, with a groan.

"Amelia who?" inquired Sirius, innocently yet all the while stupidly.

"Amelia Carlisle," answered Remus, shaking his head at Sirius warily. James looked at Remus closely; dark circles under the eyes, his face a little droopy. The full moon was drawing closer. James felt sad he could no longer accompany his friend during his painful transformation. "She went to Hogwarts with us."

"Oh that Amelia," smirked Sirius. "I thought you were seeing that little kiddie, Lily." Remus snorted with laughter but ceased when he saw James' dark look.

"She's not a kid," glared James. "She's perfectly legal unlike some of your girlfriends most likely."

"Alright, don't be so touchy," grinned Sirius. "What are you getting worked up about Amelia for if you've already got a girlfriend?"

"I haven't seen her in a long time that's all," defended James. "Just wondering how she is."

"You went through so much with her," said Remus, with understanding unlike Sirius. "She'll always have a place in your heart no matter who's there currently."

"Hello boys," said a female voice from behind them. "Long time no see."

James swallowed; his throat scratchy and dry. She had barely changed in appearance, she seemed wiser perhaps, and the war had aged so many. She was tall and slender, like a runway model, with very subtle curves. She was so unlike Lily; who was quite a bit shorter than him and although she was slim she had generous curves in all the places he appreciated. Amelia was mature and had an air of sophistication that although he was pained to say it, he knew it was something Lily hadn't. She was dressed in a long dark blue alter neck dress that was backless and had a plunging V-shaped neck line. The deep colour made her chocolate eyes sparkle, that were framed by her glossy, dark mahogany coloured hair. She had a full fringe and her hair cascaded down her back, some of the layers flicking out slightly. He felt her eyes sweeping across his body; leaving a burning trail.

"Hello Amelia," said Sirius in a joyful booming voice. He smirked at James before adding. "Sorry, can't stay and chat, I've got to go introduce Remus to a bird he might like."

"Nice seeing you again," said Remus, with a polite smile, Sirius dragging him by his arm determinedly. James was going to hurt Sirius the next time he saw him. The git.

"You too," smiled Amelia. She turned to James, smile still intact. "Hello James."

"Hi Millie," said James, small smile on his face, reverting back to their old ways; using old nicknames. "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"I know, it's such a shame as well," she said softly, her eyes lingering on his. "We were good together."

"We were good together at Hogwarts," laughed James, a hint of bitterness and sarcasm. "When we left there we both knew it wouldn't have lasted. In the real world, we'd have had no time for each other. I had my Auror training and you had your Healer training."

"We don't have our training anymore," stated Amelia, seemingly closer to him than she was before. "Hell, you're not even an Auror nowadays."

"Yes I am," sighed James. "I'm at Hogwarts; I'm needed there to protect it. I think it's more important than what the Head Auror as them doing now."

"We're older and smarter," smiled Amelia, toying with his scarf with his fingers. "We've always had an attraction to each other- I know I definitely have one towards you at this very moment."

He looked around the room, and its inhabitants. The loud music, of which he vaguely recognised as a cheesy Celestina Warbeck song, was sure to mask any conversation he had with Amelia. Most of the guests were stood large conservatory, which the Potters used for balls and parties, however other guests were scattered around the living room, kitchen and dining room. He placed his hand on Amelia's lower back and steered her towards his father's office: a room that was out of bounds to the guests due to important documents and files. He tapped the door handle twice after entering the room, not wanting any visitors. He turned to see Amelia leaning against his father's desk. He couldn't deny the sight didn't arouse him in the slightest. He barely registered the fact his feet were carrying him towards her again.

"I love your scarf," said Amelia, once again her fingers clutching it gently, her eyes never leaving his. "A Christmas present?"

"Yeah, a friend bought me it," said James, his eyes flickering off hers for a moment; guilt flooding through his heart and head briefly.

"I'll have to thank them," smiled Amelia, using the scarf to pull him flush against her body. "Green suits you; brings out the colour in your eyes."

James knew what was coming next. He was used to Amelia's techniques. Close together, lusty tones and smoky gazes. He knew what was coming next- was and he didn't stop it. A soft hand cupped his face, gently pulling it closer to hers. Her lips were brushing against his fervently, her other hand reaching around the back of his head snaking into his messy hair. His hands found their way to her lower back, arching her body into his, feeling her warm body pressed hard into his; into his obvious arousal. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his bulge, massaging. Experienced and forward. It wasn't right. He was used to slow and shy.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, stepping away from her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before running it through his hair. Guilt flooded his body, he felt nauseous, his skin paling.

"What's wrong?" asked Amelia, a bemused expression splashed across her flawless face. "Your body wants this."

"I can't do this," said James, quietly. Not bringing himself to look at her. "It's cruel to lead you on like this when our relationship, or what once was one, is a dead end."

"It's not a dead end!" exclaimed Amelia. "We can make this work."

"No we can't. I'm at Hogwarts for the next year."

"One date is all I want."

"I can't."

"You can leave Hogwarts for a few hours to go on a date, James," said Amelia, matter of factly.

"But it isn't one date you want is it?" said James, irritated. "One date leads to more dates that leads to a relationship until I'm barely inside Hogwarts grounds anymore. I can't do that; I have a duty to protect the students. I will not leave them so I can go fuck you all night."

"Well you can fuck me as much as you want without having to leave your precious castle soon," proclaimed Amelia.

"What do you mean?" asked James, staring at her with suspicious hawk-like eyes.

"Dumbledore has personally invited me to Hogwarts for a week or two," replied Amelia, professionally yet with a hint of slyness. "To teach a few of your lessons in fact. Dumbledore wants them to learn how to defend themselves without actually fighting. Healing spells, informing them about Healers at the scene of a fight; letting them know that being an Auror isn't the only useful thing around here."

She'd be teaching Lily. Lily and Amelia. In the same room. With him. He couldn't believe he had betrayed Lily like this and now he would have to drag her through seeing him and Amelia together in the classroom as no doubt Amelia would be her usual flirty self.

"You should have told me before," said James, pacing the room of the office a couple of times. He resembled his father uncannily at that moment in time. "Because now it's going to be awkward."

"We've kissed many a time," smiled Amelia. "It's not going to be awkward."

"Us two having had a relationship before isn't going to make things awkward. What's awkward is the fact that I'm going to have to work with you after rejecting you. I don't want to fuck you, inside or outside of Hogwarts."

"James, you may think that now but you won't when I'm with you all the time at Hogwarts," smirked Amelia. "You'll see me, brush up against me accidentally a few times and your urges will be impossible to ignore; just like me. I'm going to go now, you know, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that."

He watched as she slinked out of the room, the smirk on her face never fading. She'd always been able to wrap him around her little finger; he had no will power when it came to that woman. At least, he didn't used to as a student. Now with Lily in the foremost of his mind, he didn't want to kiss Amelia and fall into bed with her like he did in the past. He groaned at the thought of telling Lily what had happened but he knew he had to. With Amelia in the classroom, Lily would sense the obvious tension in the air and the subtle flirtations from Amelia. He wanted to be honest and truthful with her but he didn't want to lose her. He slammed his fists down on the desk, making the ink pot and quill holder rattle dangerously close to the edge. He sighed and set them straight. Why did his mother have to meddle in his life so?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Hello, Cyprian," said James, with a quick smile as he stood in front of the portrait. It was the first day back at school and he'd barely had chance to exchange a smile with Lily in class today. "Have you had a good Christmas?"

"Fairly eventful," said Cyprian with a booming laugh. "The Fat Lady and Violet got up to their usual holiday antics. Going from portrait to portrait, drinking everybody's alcohol. All the bottles only just got repainted a couple of months ago. What about you, boy?"

"It was okay," replied James politely. "Just the usual Christmas with the family. Is she in?"

"I believe so," said Cyprian, with a slightly disapproving glance. "I know what's going on, I am an observant man, and just because I've decided to stay honour bound to the head girl that doesn't mean I approve.

James raised his eyebrow in arrogance; this guy, the portrait even, didn't have the right to say anything about something he didn't understand. "Surely you can't be that observant if you didn't notice there was a guy flying behind you with a knife? Now can you let me in, the password's Lilium Columbianum." James loved that password; it meant Columbia Lily and more importantly, Tiger Lily.

Cyprian heaved a sigh but swung his door open regardless. James sent a quick nod in his direction before walking through and pulling the portrait door shut behind him with little use of his strength. He looked around the living area, seeing an open book lying carelessly on the couch arm chair.

"Lily?"

A head popped around from behind bathroom door, a smile forming on her face before stepping out into the room properly. Her red hair was wet and tousled, droplets of water sliding tantalisingly down her chest before disappearing under a white fluffy towel. She looked amazing.

"I didn't realise you'd be coming here so soon," said Lily, sheepishly. She hugged him tightly and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I've been waiting all day to see you properly and it has been awful," said James honestly. He pressed his lips to hers for a soft, gentle kiss. "And I've been waiting all day to do that too. Now you go get that hot little body of yours in some clothes and we can catch up properly. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," said Lily, with a smile, clutching on to her towel as she hurried off into her room. Her innocent smile made James wince. He couldn't bare what he was doing to her; what he had done. He was worried that the more he was with her, the less innocent she would become. He was scared that one day she would look at him with a steel glint in her eyes; cold and damaged. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"What is it, James?" asked Lily concerned. He hadn't even noticed her come back. Her hair was still damp, falling down her shoulders in waves. She had put on an old pair of denim shorts that frayed at the bottom as though they were once a beloved pair of jeans, and a plain white vest top. She wasn't the sophistication and elegance of Amelia but there was no way Amelia could look as beautiful as Lily did in clothes like that. "You're worrying me. You're never this quiet."

"Lily, I will completely understand if you never want to see me again," said James, not being able to being himself to look in at her. "I want to start by saying I am so sorry, I never meant for it to happen."

"What did you do?" asked Lily sternly.

"My ex girlfriend came to my mother's New Year's Eve party," explained James solemnly. "She has a way with me I suppose. She was the first girl I ever slept with and I was her first too."

"You're just like Daniel aren't you," said Lily, her eyes shining with tears but she was too stubborn to let them fall. She edged away from him as though he was contagious.

"Please, don't compare me to him."

"Why not?" demanded Lily angrily. "You both cheated on me with someone I'm competing against."

"You don't even know Amelia," said James, confused. "How can you be competing against her?"

"Because she's your ex-girlfriend, you'll always be comparing me against all the other girls you've been with, especially her," explained Lily, frustrated. James glanced away, he'd been mentally listing their similarities and differences ever since his mother had told him Amelia would be at the party. "See, your face has just told me I'm right. I guess I lost that competition then."

"No I'm still here," said James softly, his hazel eyes trying to search hers. "Wanting you."

"Your own words are coming back to haunt you, James," said Lily sadly. "You said I could never love Daniel because I could never fully trust him. How can I be with you now I can't trust you because you shagged your ex?"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"What?" asked Lily, confused and tentatively. "I don't understand."

"I didn't have sex with her," said James honestly. "But I want to be honest with you and I'm not going to lie about the fact that I could have and nearly did."

"So what did happen? I think I'm going to need the facts to comprehend this. As much as I probably won't like hearing it."

"My mother invited her, she likes setting me up cause she wants to see me settled down," explained James, with a sigh. "The Carlisle's are old family friends and their daughter Amelia and I dated during our last year of Hogwarts. In fact you might remember her, she was Head Girl."

"Tall, skinny and lavishly, sophisticatedly beautiful," sighed Lily, with a fake grin. "Just brilliant. Head Girl too, clever and caring. Practically perfect."

"In theory perhaps, but she wasn't compatible with me," said James, trying to soothe Lily's envy and low self esteem. "Amelia came onto me. I know that doesn't make it right and I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. The thing with Amelia is that she knows exactly how to press my buttons. She'd different to you, she's forward and bold. I've come to dislike that in a woman since being with you. I kissed her."

"You're weak."

"I pulled away from her," exclaimed James. "I did it for you. She was practically begging me to fuck her but I said no. Because I care for you more than a sordid night with her."

"You stopped for me?"

"Yes of course I did," said James gently, urging her to believe him. "My body was screaming at me to carry on but my head and my heart were flooded with guilt and I stopped because I didn't want to ruin what we had."

"Daniel and I were in a public, long term exclusive relationship and he didn't think twice about sleeping with Callie," said Lily, slightly dazed. "We haven't even discussed if this is exclusive or not and we haven't even been seeing each other for that long and you stopped."

"Yeah I did," smiled James, his hopes gathering.

"I hurt you by slapping you and kissing Daniel and you hurt me by kissing your ex," reasoned out Lily. "I think we're pretty much even. That and you've made me elated that I won the competition."

"You did," chuckled James. "You're the one I want to be with. So do you forgive me?"

"Of course," said Lily, with a teary smile. James enveloped her in fierce embrace and kissed the top of her head, his chin getting moist from her wet hair.

"Lily, you and I, we should be exclusive," said James firmly. "I don't want to be with anyone else and I don't think I could handle watching you with another guy. I mean, you saw how I was when you were with Daniel."

"Well who else are you going to go out with around here?" laughed Lily. "You barely leave the castle and I don't see your ex's piling into here."

"Funny you should say that," chuckled James nervously, he ran a hand through his unruly, black her. He hoped she wouldn't slap him, he'd shaved less than an hour ago and it would most likely sting lots.

"You are joking," said Lily, annoyed, shaking her head. "What do you mean?"

"Amelia is brilliant at what she does," explained James, sighing as he saw Lily roll her eyes. "I know you don't like her any more than I do, but I can't deny that. She's a Healer but her speciality is field work with the Aurors. She took a basic Defence course did a bit more training than the average Healer but it paid off for her."

"Have you worked with her before?"

"No, she and her partner are based with a different Auror squad to mine."

"What has her job got to do with anything?"

"Everything," said James, grabbing Lily's legs and placing them on his lap. He cupped her one of her calf's and massaged it gently. "Dumbledore has invited her to come to Hogwarts for a while to teach a few of my lessons. To show you that there are other ways to help the war effort, other than you all becoming Aurors."

"She's going to be teaching me?" said Lily, her voice an octave higher. "This Amelia, who I already hate, will be treating me like a child whilst she tries to seduce you. She'll be my superior. How small are you trying to make me feel?"

"I'm sorry, Lily, I really am," apologised James profusely, extending her leg up towards his face so he could place a soft kiss on her calf. "This is an awful thing to put you through but she'll only be here for a few weeks and then it'll just be me and you again. Just promise me you'll be nice to her, please."

"I can't," admitted Lily, almost angrily. "She tried sleep with you; she tried to take you away from me. I can't treat her as if I've only just met her now I know that."

"But you've got to," said James gently. "Because to her and to everybody else- I'm not with you. If you act anything but your usual gracious self, people will start to get suspicious; speculations will be made until one day somebody gets it right."

"Fine," said Lily, a teasing glare in her eyes. "But I don't like it. I think you should make it up to me."

"Oh really?" smirked James, pulled her by her legs so she was close to him. He placed one hand on her thigh, his fingers caressing the skin under her shorts. "And how exactly can I do that?"

"I think I should let you figure that one out on your own," smiled Lily, her arms resting on his shoulders, her fingers laced into his wild black hair. "Although, you could start by putting that gorgeous pout of yours on mine."

James chuckled, but wasted no time in complying with her suggestion. He cupped her face with his spare hand, and softly pressed his lips against hers. He felt her clutch his hair more tightly, and a need for her seemed to overwhelm his mind. He pushed himself up against her with more force, his mouth desperate for hers. He wanted every bit of his body to be in contact with hers. She started to lean back, his body following hers until he heard the gentle thud of her back crashing against the couch seat. His hands trailed up and down her body, she was all she wanted; insatiable. He felt her smile against his mouth, even when he couldn't see it; it still brightened up his day. He released a moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his body closer into hers. His arm elbow slipped off the couch as her legs had unbalanced him slightly. He had no time to stop himself. He tumbled off the couch bringing Lily with him, falling into an entangled mess on the soft, red carpet.

They both erupted into laughter; he could feel her chest heaving up and down on top of his own. He looked up to see her grinning, slightly red face above him. The tips of her now nearly dry, red, wavy hair tickling the sides of his face.

"Are you ok?" asked James, concerned but the laughter still hadn't quite dissipated.

"I'm fine, I landed on something squishy," smirked Lily, before giggles escaped from her mouth again.

"Well that something squishy was just about to ask whether you want to move to the bedroom," sighed James theatrically, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "But you never want to see something squishy get naked. Merlin forbid you ever see that."

Lily laughed yet again. "Au contraire."

"Ooh French, sounds saucy," smirked James, wriggling his eyebrows up and down ridiculously. "Now can we please go to your big bed, I'm an old man and lying on the floor is doing no good for my back."

He had a feeling he would have Lily's laughter ringing pleasantly through his ears all night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

James had never felt more nervous in his life. His first Auror mission seemed a breeze compared to facing this: his girlfriend meeting the ex who was still lusting after him. Today was the day and he wouldn't deny the fact he'd rather have a cup of tea with Voldemort right at this moment.

The classroom was empty apart from him; everybody else was able to stomach breakfast. Although he suspected Lily was merely sipping on some water putting on a smiley face, trying to remain the calm and confident girl she projected to the rest of the world. He knew she'd have put on her best uniform, done her make up with extra thought and especially done her hair. She wanted to win this so called 'competition' to the best of her ability. He himself had subconsciously put more effort into his appearance. It wasn't for Amelia, he knew that, but he wanted to be better than her. Show her that he really was better off without her. He'd picked out his nicest shirt which was incidentally the one that he'd first met Lily. His hair of course was as messy as always but he'd like to believe that it was windswept and attractive.

He wondered how Lily would behave in lesson today. She said she would but he didn't quite believe her somehow. If she was hostile somebody might just think she was having a bad day but if she was full on rude to Amelia then it would be far too suspicious. He heard the door open, and glanced up expecting it to be Lily as she liked to be early to classes. It was Amelia.

She was competing too it seemed. She put her hair up, leaving her full fringe and a few tendrils down. She was attired in a dark blue robe that was knee length and was adorned in black lace at the hem and sleeves. At the bottom of her endless long legs she was wearing a pair of black high heels that made her legs even longer. She was competing in a competition she wasn't even aware of and she looked determined to win.

"Hello, James," smiled Amelia, entering the room and walking up to his desk. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," said James with a forced smile of his own. "How are you?"

"A lot better now I've seen you," said Amelia softly and flirtatiously. He felt her lean towards him slightly. He knew what she wanted and what she was trying to do.

"You hardly see me, you must be depressed all the time," said James, his face rigid, his eyes unmoving.

"Perhaps," she murmured, leaning in ever so more, her breath tickling him.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" asked a loud voice from the door way. He looked and saw it was Lily. Despite the fact he hadn't done anything and he knew he would never have let Amelia kiss him, she had seen him in a very compromising position.

"Of course not, Miss Evans," smiled James, his hazel eyes glowing warmly. "Come in and sit down." She smiled back and made her way over to her seat, right in front of him. Lily didn't back down in a competition it seemed. She had let her hair down, loosely curled and flowing over her shoulders. She appeared to have left her robes in her common room leaving her only in her grey Gryffindor badge adorned vest jumper over her medium sleeved white shirt, with a dark grey pleated skirt that went down until a couple of inches above her knees and a pair of knee high black boots. Her lips were coated in a smothering of lip gloss and her eyelashes were darker. She looked gorgeous but she didn't look like his Lily.

"You must be Lily Evans," stated Amelia, giving Lily a look over herself. "I've heard a lot of things about you from the other teachers.

"All good I hope," said Lily with a tight smile. She possessed a sort of cool attitude that was an unnatural aura around her. He sincerely hoped this was just a temporary act and that the sweetness that had initially made him like her would return as soon as Amelia left.

"Of course," smiled Amelia, her eyes however weren't. "You are your year's me."

"Excuse me?" asked Lily, arching an eyebrow. James bit down on his lip hard, stopping himself from saying something. He knew Lily would be angered Amelia was saying they were the same.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself," said Amelia. "I'm Amelia Carlisle, I'm a Healer but I work with the Auror department. I was Head Girl myself, I would have been Valedictorian too if it hadn't been for your professor here.

Lily's nonchalant manner faded as a surprised grin emerged on her face as she turned to James. "You never told me you were Valedictorian."

"Because I am a modest guy," smirked James, his worries eased slightly. "I've never deemed it important."

"Well now you've given me more incentive to get it this year," said Lily mischievously, her emerald eyes sparkling. "I can't let you out do me, after all."

"Do you two know each other outside of Hogwarts?" asked Amelia, slightly confused by the flirtatious exchange happening in front of her.

"No, but Miss Evans and I are both early risers," explained James, quick to lie. "Like today she's often in my class early."

"Oh," said Amelia with a polite smile. "When you were a student, James, you were always at least ten minutes late to the first class."

"People change," said James wistfully, casting a fleeting glance at Lily.

"Miss Carlisle, I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" asked Lily, respectfully, her brief deterrence from her dubious attitude has ended. He knew she was getting tired of Amelia's presence.

Amelia opened her well formed mouth to reply but she was cut short by the shrill ringing of the bell, and the door swinging open with students spilling noisily into the classroom. James breathed a sigh of relief that Amelia and Lily could no longer share a conversation and hopefully they'd never have to be alone with him in the same room again. In fact, he was hoping he himself would never have to be in a room with Amelia alone again. He seemed to be living with bated breath in some sort of cruel nightmare.

The class sat down quicker than usual with whispered chatter because of the unknown attractive guest. He could see a few of the boys roaming their eyes over her body. He held back a laugh as he thought of how appearances could be deceiving.

"Good morning, class," said James, with a loud voice ending all conversations. "You're probably wondering about who our visitor is. This is Healer Amelia Carlisle and she is going to be in charge of a few of your lessons. I'll let her explain exactly why she is here."

"Hello, everyone, you can call me Amelia if you would like," smiled Amelia. "As your professor has said, I am a Healer but I don't work at 's. I'm part of a special group of Healers who work with the Aurors on field work, missions and generally make sure they are fully healthy all the time. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come here to teach and show you that you can help the war effort without being directly involved.

To do what I do, I did the same course that all Healers do but then I did extra specialised training and even had to do a defence course. There is a serious risk that you must be aware of but if you want to be a Healer this is a path that you should consider.

Today, you're going to learn how to do a basic Healing spell. Although cuts are quite minor, they can be a put off when on a mission. I need you to turn to page 243; this is a spell that creates false cuts. This charm can be traumatic for some people so please stay calm. The cuts you'll create for your partner are not real, despite the fact that they will look and feel real. Don't worry though because they are pain free. After you've done that, you turn to the next page and you'll learn how to get rid of the cut as though it was real. This spell is used on real cuts but we use the other spell because obviously it wouldn't be ethical to cut you up for real. If you cannot master the healing spell don't worry because the other charm wears off after around half an hour."

"Alright, class, get into your partners please," requested James. "I want you to listen to Amelia carefully. Also, treat her as if she is a member of staff. Anybody doing otherwise will be subject to punishment. Well, get going then."

"Miss Evans, I would be honoured if I could work with you," smiled Amelia courteously. "I know the class doesn't split into two equally. I would love to see your talents for myself."

"Amelia, I usually work with Lily," said James, wishing that Lily would wipe the slight incredulous look off of her face. "It's just that at the start of the year, her two friends paired up and she was left partner less. There were a couple others that I paired up but I let Miss Evans work with me because she usually masters the skills early on leaving me able to help the rest of the class. I think it would be better if I work with Miss Evans, as you'd be at much better use going around the classroom to help people. This is a whole new concept to their curriculum and there's bound to be a few problems."

"Of course," agreed Amelia, pulling out her wand from her robe pockets. "I'll have to see you work later, Miss Evans."

Lily stared with scrutiny as Amelia started making rounds of the classroom. James gestured for her to sit down in his black leather chair behind his desk that made her smile weakly as she sank down into it. He perched his bottom on the desk, his back to the rest of the room. He angled himself better so he could still talk to Lily privately but be able to glance easily at the rest of students when needed to.

"Why does she have an urge to see my 'talents'?" asked Lily, with a confused annoyance.

"She sees you as a target most likely," mused James. He watched as Lily cocked her head slightly and scrunched up her nose. She did the cutest facial expressions at times, they made James find himself smiling and although he would never admit this to anyone- they warmed his heart.

"I don't understand," said Lily. "You think she suspects us of having a relationship?"

"No, no I don't think that," explained James. "When she and I were students, she had a reputation: Head Girl, popular, intelligent, attractive, she was essentially the poster girl of perfection. Not that she is perfect, of course, but on paper she is. As are you. She worked hard for such a reputation and you have a similar one. I think she feels that having worked so hard to obtain that reputation, that role, she feels undermined by the fact you've achieved the same thing a couple of years later. Nothing's really special if it happens often. I don't think it has anything to do with me, to be honest."

Lily nodded understanding his thoughts. She then frowned and he knew she was thinking about something. He waited patiently, having a suspicion about what she was considering in her mind. "Am I like her? Please answer honestly."

"You both share some of the same qualities and values," said James carefully. He smiled. "But you are not her, Lily. Nor will she ever be anything like you. She doesn't scrunch up her nose when she's confused like you do. She is never adorably unsure of herself. She doesn't have these brilliant green eyes that light up the room when she opens them. Most of all, she can't sleep with her professor and still be the most innocent and virtuous person I know. If you were anything like her I wouldn't be with you."

"I don't know whether to feel comforted or insulted," smirked Lily.

"Comforted," laughed James. "You best start practising these spells before she comes back and sees you haven't even started."

"This is a morbid lesson by the way," informed Lily lightly as she flipped through the text book trying to find the right page.

"How so?"

"Because I don't want to cut you."

"You're not actually cutting me though."

"That's not the point," sighed Lily, picking up her wand. "I know it won't hurt you but it's still disturbing."

He watched as she tapped his sleeve with her willow wand and it magically rolled up. She then swished her wand whilst muttering the incantation under her breath; he saw her wince as a long deep cut formed itself on his forearm. He was intrigued with the magic as he looked at his arm with fascination. It appeared so real; as an Auror he was used to injuries such as these and he couldn't determine the difference.

He then watched her perform the familiar wand movements of healing a spell: three complete clockwise circular motions and ended nicely with a flick. A warm tingly sensation shot through his arm as the flesh fused itself together. Unlike a real cut it left no scar.

"Well done, Miss Evans," praised Amelia, who unbeknown to him had been stood behind him watching Lily perform the two spells.

"Thanks," said Lily quietly. She jumped a little as the piercing sounds of the school bell floated around the school. Saved by the bell yet again, thought James humourlessly.

"No homework, guys," called out James, as everyone started packing away their things, Lily included. He quietened his voice and added to Lily, "you did do a great job; I'll see you third period tomorrow."

"Bye," smiled Lily, as she exited the classroom with a throng of people. Soon, he and Amelia were left alone again.

"You have a great class," said Amelia.

"Thanks," smiled James. "They're a pretty eclectic mix but they all seem to fit together somehow."

He knew he had a short ten minute break before his class of Second Year students would arrive and he wished he hadn't. He sifted through a few sheets of parchment mindlessly purely so he had something to distract him.

"They all did really well today," carried on Amelia, leaning her slender body against the desk. "I must admit I had low expectation but they did really good. Some of them got stuck on the first charm but that doesn't particularly matter as that wasn't the objective of the lesson, they all managed the second spell incredibly. Especially Lily; she was the only one I saw who did it successfully on the first attempt. I honestly think she should consider this seriously as a career. She has some great potential."

"I have no idea what she intends to do when she leaves Hogwarts," said James, wondering as to why he hadn't asked her, the question of what she was going to do, already. "She might already have a career in mind."

"From what I've deduced, she has all the right attributes needed to be a Healer," said Amelia. "With the War, St. Mungo's needs all the Healers and resources it can get."

"The Ministry needs all the Aurors it can get as well," added James seriously. "She is a prime candidate for both careers. I'm not going to sway her and neither should you."

Amelia opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted as the classroom door swung open. James turned to look and was struck with an unpleasant surprise.

"Lily," murmured James, his voice laced with shock and concern. "What happened?"

In the space of five or ten minutes she had turned from a slightly agitated girl to a distraught wreck. Her brilliant green eyes were glassy with tears, the green clashing with the red puffy skin around the eyes. Trails of black mascara had trailed down her cheeks following the pathways of salty tears. The rest of her face was splotchy and soaked. He stared as her bottom lip quivered. His gaze travelled down to her left hand which was clenched around a piece of wrinkled up parchment, her knuckles startling white.

He made his way over to her, not particularly caring that Amelia was still in the room staying silent politely. He placed a hand Lily's shoulder comfortingly and waited for her to tell him the problem that had got her so upset.

"I just got an owl from my sister," said Lily, struggling to take deep breaths as she cried. "It's- it's my mother. She's- she's dead."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Oh no," muttered James softly. He pulled her firmly close to himself, with one hand on her back and holding her head with his fingers threading into her, he held her tightly. His strong arms kept her in place as her body collapsed against him. His chest barely muffling the loud agonising sobs that were echoing around the classroom. He could feel his green shirt gather moisture, her tears staining it with emotional memories that would now haunt this shirt forever. He gently massaged her back and murmured soothing words for her; anything to subdue her suffering.

He glanced briefly at Amelia, who was staring at the pair with curious eyes and he was thankful because of her silent mouth. He continued holding Lily until her sobs became quieter and less frequent. After that, he pulled back from her slightly so he could study her face. He put his hand into his trouser pocket and retrieved a white handkerchief. He gently dabbed her cheeks dry of the tears. Her crying has ceased but her eyes held a glazed look of emptiness. He thought back to the lesson when he had felt upset that her sweetness had temporarily deserted her. Now it seemed everything else had gone with it. He handed her the scrap of material and sat her down in one of the chairs before leaving her to have a quick word with Amelia.

"I need to take her to Dumbledore," explained James. "He'll have to arrange time off for her so she can go to the funeral. I can hear my Third Years noisily chatting outside already. I would really appreciate it if you covered their lesson for me. Its simple Hinkypunk stuff and I have a lesson plan on my desk if you get stuck. It's pretty basic read from the book and make notes kind of stuff."

"Of course I'll do that for you," said Amelia quietly, casting a fleeting look at Lily's sombre face. "I hope she gets over her loss quickly. She must be feeling horrible. Give her my regards."

"Thank you, Amelia," said James with a sad smile. "I'm sure Lily appreciates it too."

James had placed a hand at the top of back and he led her out of classroom. He had such an urge to wrap her up in his arms but he couldn't. Even placing his hand on the small of her back was too intimate as they left the room with Amelia's eyes on them. His Third Years were queued up in the corridor, silent with curiosity.

"I have urgent business to deal with so you have a different teacher today," announced James, quickly without stopping. He could hear them burst out into mutterings and complaints before they piled into his classroom.

The corridors seemed silent now. Lily's lack of tears now somehow intensified in the airy space. It was just the two of them alone now. He carried on leading her down the corridor, finally pushing open an unused classroom door open. He led her inside and leant her against the desk. With one hand, holding his own weight, on the desk he gently cupped her face with the other. He softly rubbed her cheek using the pad of his thumb until her vacant eyes leaked compassionate tears again.

As the tears cascaded rapidly and her pale face trembled, he removed both his hands and enveloped her in tight hug. With one hand threaded through her hair and the other placed on her lower back he held her close to his body. He swayed gently and pressed his lips to the top of her head; ignoring the tickling sensation her hair caused his chin.

"Everything will be fine, Lily," murmured James. "I swear to Merlin, I will do my best to make everything fine again."

"She's dead," said Lily distraughtly, her voice breaking. "I have nobody left."

James pulled back away from her so he could see her sad face. He smiled softly, "You have me."

She gave him a small smile before sniffling and wiping away her tears. She bit her lip and looked up at him, her wide eyes sad and glassy with unshed tears. Yet, he was strangely happy with that because she didn't look empty anymore. He didn't know what he'd do if she lost her innocent eyes and the compassion that she possessed. He'd seen far too many good people turn vacant and hard during this war and he was not going to lose another.

"Lily, I'm going to have to take you to Dumbledore so that he can let you have some time of school to attend the funeral and also have some extra time to get over your loss if you need it," explained James. "However, I'm sure you won't want to tell him all the details so if you tell me instead, I can tell him. It's up to you, though Lily, and I will be with you in his office either way."

Lily nodded, wiping her eyes one final time. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, giving her the reassurance he knew she needed. "My mother and father loved each other and they both loved me and my sister, I knew that, but my father had such away with us. I think he understood us more and he will always be special to me. I think even as a small child, I knew that my mother was jealous but we were children we didn't understand it was wrong to have a favourite. We never treated her without love and vice versa but there wasn't that connection.

When my father died, she was a mess. She had lost the one person she connected with properly in the household and she had to cope with raising two distraught children. She couldn't do it. I was already at Hogwarts so it was my older sister Petunia who had to deal with most of it, which led to my sister resenting me because of it. My mother didn't have any friends, wouldn't go outside and usually she would just sit in a room with a bottle of vodka."

"Oh Lily," said James sadly. "I had no idea."

"It wasn't all bad," said Lily, with a small smile. "She never drank during the day when I came home from school in the holidays and even when she was drunk, she was never violent or mean. We could cope financially a lot better than several families in the same situation because when my father died we were left with quite a bit of money. It's probably better that she finally died because she was a broken person. I know she can be at peace now."

"How did she...?" asked James, tentatively.

"It was the drink," frowned Lily. "According to the letter my sister sent, she took some tablets at the same time and it killed her."

"At least she wasn't in pain when she passed on," said James, trying to offer some way to ease her own pain. He felt helpless, a feeling he that angered him as it was one he was not used to. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb; his caresses were all he could do to help soothe her.

"Oh Merlin," cried Lily, fresh tears streaming from her eyes. "How cold did I sound? It's like I'm happy that my mother has died."

"No," said James firmly. His hands cupping her face, gently forcing her to look at him and to listen to all he had to say. "You are not a cold person. You are a person who has had to watch their mother suffer for years and you are now merely relieved that it is over for her. You could never be cold, Lily, you have far too much compassion."

"I just wish I'd been at home more though," said Lily with a sigh. "I could have – could have done more to help her. I sometimes stayed at Hogwarts over Easter and Christmas just because I couldn't bear seeing her in such a state. It was so selfish of me, I wish I hadn't."

"You were a child," said James trying to reason with her. "You wanted to remain so, which as a child was your right. You have been put through so much that most adults probably wouldn't be able to deal with. I think, I got to know you so easily because although you are years younger than me, what you've had to deal with has matured you. You've been forced to grow up before your time, it's no wonder you're so sensible all the time."

"It's still no excuse," dismissed Lily. "Like you said, I'm mature and sensible; therefore I should have dealt with the responsibility maturely and sensibly. My sister was the one who had to deal with it and now she hates me. I really am alone and it's my entire fault."

"Lily, you are not to blame for your mother's death," said James softly. "From what you have said, it seems that your mother was extremely heartbroken over the loss of your father and nothing could have stopped that. She can be with him in death now, at peace. As for your sister, I think she is jealous that you had an escape from the reality of your mother's 'illness'. Perhaps it's why she is detested by magic. In her eyes, if magic didn't exist then you would be at home with your mother too."

"I always thought she hated magic because she was jealous of my actual ability," said Lily. "I know initially, it was because of the fact she couldn't do magic. She even wrote a letter to Dumbledore begging him to let her go to Hogwarts. Of course she's a muggle so she couldn't. It did drive us apart and I think now my mother's death has made sure we'll never be able to make up."

James placed a soft kiss on her lips, noticing the way her mouth desperately clung on to his. He felt responsible for her; he wanted to be the one to help her get over such a traumatic event. "Lily, you are not alone, you have me. In time, hopefully your sister will come around. After all, you are her only family now as well. You are so brave and I am so proud of that. We need to go see Dumbledore now, everything will be fine."

With one hand resting on the top of Lily's back, he knocked firmly on the highly polished oak door using the griffin shaped brass knocker. As they had travelled towards the door and the spiral stone staircase, he had heard Lily quietly sobbing again. He supposed actually sorting out the situation with Dumbledore makes the situation all the more real. The door swung open on its own eerily.

"James, and Miss Evans, I'm going to safely assume this is not a social visit," said Dumbledore gravely, as James gently helped Lily onto the wooden chair, before sitting himself on the one beside it.

"Lily has just been informed of her mother's unfortunate death," said James, glancing at Lily with sad eyes. He saw the headmaster lower his head and do the same with his normally twinkly blue eyes now subdued.

"Miss Evans, I offer you my most sincere condolences," said Dumbledore, with a sigh. "Have you any news of the funeral?"

"My sister has already arranged it for the day after tomorrow," replied Lily, wiping the tears from her cheek and swallowing scratchily. "In the morning, I think."

"Of course you can have time off school to attend it," explained Dumbledore. "You can leave tomorrow morning, before or after breakfast, by floo to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. From there, you can apparate to your home. The floo journey is usually accompanied by a teacher, most likely your house teacher, and so is the apparation journey if there is no one available to meet you in Hogsmeade. However, because we find ourselves in such dangerous times, especially as you are muggleborn, I wouldn't feel comfortable with the fact that you were outside of Hogwarts with no protection. I think that Professor Potter should accompany you if that is ok with your family."

James raised his eyebrows. "Do you think it is likely that she will need my protection?"

"It is not impossible," answered Dumbledore. "I would rather not risk anything."

"Lily, it's your decision," said James, looking at her. "Remember that I am a fully trained Auror, but if you would prefer another professor to accompany you, they are more than qualified also."

"I want you there," said Lily, speaking up. "I'd feel safer with you. I only want to stay there for as long as what is actually necessary; I'll come back to Hogwarts the evening of the funeral. I'd rather come straight back here and get back into routine."

"If that is what you want then I see no problem with that, Miss Evans," stated Dumbledore, looking at Lily with sadness and sympathy in his eyes.

"I'll meet you here outside this office, tomorrow at nine, Lily," said James, with a small smile. "Don't worry, I assure you, you will get through this."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

James was surprised to already see Lily stood outside Dumbledore's office as he rounded the corner of the corridor. He would have thought she would be late, trying to avoid the reality of going home. Her face was empty of tears, but she still wore a saddened expression. She was free of her uniform and she had chosen to wear a demure grey dress with black woollen tights and simple black flat shoes. Her fiery dark red hair was tied back into a plait and her face was devoid of makeup. She was dressing to mourn.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," said James with a cautious smile and a friendly comforting hand on her arm. "How are you?"

"It's no problem, I was early after all," said Lily, inhaling deeply as his hand made contact with her. "I'm- I'm holding up. I just want to get this over and done with because I want life to go back to normal."

"It's ok to slow things down and act like a mess for a while you know," assured James, squeezing her arm gently in assurance. "That's what people expect."

"To be absolutely honest, I think I started mourning for my mother the day I began mourning for my father," said Lily sadly, with a small smile. "Now I'm over the initial shock it seems easy to cope with. I'll cope."

"I know you will," smiled James. "Are you ready to go now? Dumbledore is at breakfast so we'll have to floo out of McGonagall's office instead."

"Yeah I'm ready."

The pair walked in a contented silence. There was no need to talk- he knew she understood he was there for her and he understood that she knew she could rely on him for anything. He had never been one for silences; after all, being friends with Sirius meant he rarely had to put up with them. This though, was a silence that he appreciated. His only criticism he could make is that he would have found it so much nicer if he could reach out and hold her hand in his.

He was thankful that McGonagall was not present in her office. He didn't feel like having polite chitchat and he figured Lily wasn't particularly in the mood for it either. He grabbed a handful of silvery floo powder from a blue pot on the grand mantel piece. He gestured for Lily, to stand in front of him but then he raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" queried Lily, confused.

"Where's your stuff? You haven't got a bag with you."

"I shrunk it," answered Lily, gently patting her pocket, where he could see something small protruding from it. "Where's yours?"

"Same," smiled James. "Right, we are going to do side along flooing."

"Isn't that a little too protective?" asked Lily. "No deatheater is going to pull me out of the floo system."

"If they're are as many deatheaters infiltrated in the ministry as we believe there are then deatheaters pulling you out of the floo system or a chimney is a strong possibility."

Lily frowned. "I'm just a student going home on a visit because of a funeral. Deatheaters don't know that I'm going home nor does anyone in the magical world outside of you, Dumbledore and Katie know that my mother died. I'm not a target.

"You're a muggleborn," stated James. "That's reason enough for them."

"It's a good job that I've got the Ministry's top Auror baby sitting me then," smirked Lily.

"I'm being serious," warned James.

"So am I," said Lily, her mood sobering. "Come on, are you trying to put me into a more miserable mood?"

"I'm sorry," smiled James. "Right you need to grab on tight, arms around my neck. You know how unpredictable flooing can be, if you loosen your grip you might fall into a different grate and neither of us wants that."

He threw the powder into the fire which immediately erupted into a brilliant emerald green array of flames. He glanced briefly at Lily's eyes and then smiled fondly. He stepped into the fireplace, followed by Lily. He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, celebrating in the warmth of her embrace.

"The Three Broom Sticks!"

The familiar whizzing of indistinguishable fireplace and grates whooshed around him. He had never really liked flooing, it unsettled him far more than apparating or flying. He felt Lily tighten her grip and he wrapped his hands around her, holding her close. He let out a sigh of relief as his feet firmly touched the ground for a second. However, flooing in twos was harder than expected and the extra person set him off balanced. He tumbled into the wall of the fireplace, Lily's weight crashing him into it.

"Let's not do that again anytime soon," grimaced James, setting Lily on her feet and then heaving himself off the wall. "Let's get a drink before we disapparate."

He walked to the bar with Lily, his hand on the small of her back and helped her sit on a bar stool before hauling himself onto the one next to it. It was early morning so the bar was practically empty apart from a few of the locals waking themselves up with a glass of steaming butterbeer.

"You've got soot on your face," murmured James, cupping her face and wiping it off gently with his thumb. She smiled and then laughed.

"Well you've got it all over," smirked Lily, before taking out her wand and siphoning the dirt off with a simple spell. She glanced down at herself before repeating the same spell on her. "Looks like you missed all of this dirt."

"Well that dirt just didn't look as cute," laughed James.

"James!" exclaimed Rosmerta, from behind the bar. "What a pleasant surprise! Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"I'm escorting a student on a visit home," replied James with a smile. "I'll have a firewhiskey and she'll have...?"

"The same please."

Rosmerta raised one of her perfectly sculptured blonde eyebrows. "You're a student."

"She's of age, Ros," sighed James. "If the girl wants some hard liquor I see no reason why not."

The buxom barmaid shook her head with a sigh but none the less turned to collect two whiskey glasses from a shelf. James said nothing as she poured the amber liquid into the frosted glasses and silently handed over eight sickles. Rosmerta moved on down the bar to serve someone else leaving the couple alone to talk.

"I know you're not looking forward to seeing your sister again but you really shouldn't get drunk over it," said James, watching her sip the whiskey, uneasily.

"I'm not going to get drunk."

"The first night we met you were on that stuff and you were definitely drunk. You, my dear cannot hold your liquor."

"As I recall, I drank many of these that night so it's no wonder I was drunk," said Lily. "One firewhiskey isn't going to get me drunk."

"So many people get drunk to cope with getting through the funeral," commented James. "Take it from me; it's not the way to handle it."

"Whose funeral did you get drunk at?" asked Lily, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Rupert Colshaw, my first Auror mentor in my second year of training," explained James. "He was my mentor for a total of three weeks before he got killed in the field. He was a really great guy with a wife and three kids. He didn't deserve to die. The day of his funeral, I just sat at the back and drank firewhiskey. At the wake, Mad Eye Moody found me, gave me a slap around the face and told me to pull myself together. It was a horrible world, people die and that I should feel lucky it wasn't me."

"That's what you think whenever another Auror dies?"

"Yes, of course I feel sad but now when a tragic event like that happens it makes me want to live my life to the fullest."

"I don't think I could be an Auror," confessed Lily, taking James by surprise.

"Why not?" asked James. "You could be a great Auror with a little determination. I have complete faith in your capability."

"If I'm totally honest with myself, I don't share your faith."

"And why is that?"

"Because I freeze up."

"You have never been in situations that Aurors have been before, Lily," said James, with a comforting smile. "And for my sake, I sort of hope you never are. The point is, you don't know how you're going to react until it's actually happening."

"I couldn't cope with my colleagues dying around me."

"With the way things are at the moment," frowned James, taking a hefty gulp of his firewhiskey. He regretted such a mouthful as he felt the shuddering burning effects as the liquid poured down his throat. "In any career you choose your colleagues will be dying around you."

"You're a barrel of laughs this morning, aren't you?" quipped Lily, sarcasm lacing her words. She drank her firewhiskey in one quick gulp with only the smallest of shudders (even then it seemed to be a satisfying shudder). James couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the girl that was sat beside him. On appearances she gave the impression of being a sweet, innocent teenage girl but she was actually a feisty, young woman who could drink hard liquor and shag her professor. Looks could be deceiving, thought James dryly. He glanced at her and frowned, she still was innocent and sweet. Deaths and sarcasm shouldn't be an aspect of her life.

"I'm sorry," apologised James, finishing off his own firewhiskey. "I'm an Auror- I always expect the worst."

"You're also a marauder," commented Lily with a smile. "You should be the happiest, most optimistic person around here."

"I suppose at some point between being a marauder and becoming an Auror, I grew up," said James. "Like you have."

"I'm not grown up in the slightest," scoffed Lily.

"You're in a grown up relationship," offered James, with a small smile.

"I'm sorry James, but we are hardly in a grown up relationship," laughed Lily, fleetingly.

James looked at her, a painstakingly bemused expression splashed across his handsome features. They were in a relationship, weren't they? At least, that's how he would describe them if somebody asked. Although, if somebody asked he would deny all allegations about it, but that was only due to the circumstances involved. He cared about her, and he had assumed that the care was reciprocated.

"We're in a relationship and we're both grown-ups," argued James.

"What we have is a fling," concluded Lily, playing with the end of her plaited hair. "People don't sneak around to have a quick shag in grown-up relationships. Everything isn't in secrecy or hushed voices. It's normal."

James forced himself to give out a struggled laugh. "You're right, as per usual."

He couldn't help but glance at her bracelet, the highly polished silver catching the light effortlessly despite the fact the pub was dimly lit. He alone knew what the romantic entwining of the doe and the stag really meant. Although he wasn't particularly sure as to whether or not he fully believed the theory behind it he certainly knew that there was something more than a fling between the two of them. He knew the consequences to seeing Lily and he had never risked more for another girl; he had never wanted to. Whatever it was that connected Lily to him, he was not ready to let it go.

"I'm not always right," corrected Lily, with a teasing frown. "Like I've said, I'm not at a grown up stage in my life and with that comes a lot of mistakes on my part."

"And yet that sounds so grown up," smirked James, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Oh shut up," muttered Lily, playfully smacking his arm in mock offence. "You of course are nothing but a child."

"My child like attitude has cheered you up a bit now though, hasn't it?"

He grinned as Lily sent him a dirty look before, what seemed regretfully, smiling. "True, although you were the one who put me in a down mood originally. One moment you're a mature, somewhat pessimistic adult and then the next you are so smiley and yes, almost childlike."

"That's why I'm so lovable; I appeal to all," said James, his smile widening with amusement.

"No, you're a git," chuckled Lily. "But I have to admit, you are a lovable git, so I'll put up with you."

"Well that's good because we have to go be with your sister and her husband now, and it would be awful if there were three people there you didn't like."

"It will be a lot more bearable with you there, James," said Lily softly, standing up from the barstool. "I presume we're disapparating from outside."

"Of course," smiled James politely, offering his elbow for her to take. She placed her hand on the crook of his elbow with a gracious smile. For a moment it seemed that the pub had suddenly brightened. He led Lily outside and although Hogsmeade is an entirely Wizarding community he strode into the alleyway that run along behind the pub.

"It's Hogsmeade," stated Lily, bemused. "We can apparate anywhere we like."

"I know but ever since you ran into my classroom with your horrible news, I've wanted to make you feel better in the best way I know how," murmured James, as he gently rested his hands on her upper arms and he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet chaste kiss. It was brief; lasting merely a moment but it was a simple way as to show her how he felt.

"What was that for?" asked Lily with a small innocent smile. He slid his fingers down her arms until he was loosely holding her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," said James with a small smile. "I couldn't help myself. I didn't know when the next time I'll be able to do that would be so I thought I'd take my chances now. I know it's not exactly the most appropriate time."

"Thank you. I know everything you do is to make me feel better. And it did," admitted Lily, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"We should go now, Lily," said James regretfully. "Side-along apparation. Hold on tight."

He smiled as she hugged him tightly around his waist, the top of her head fitting nicely under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her, making sure she was secure in them.

"Are you ready?"

"I have to be."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

James stared across the road at the average looking three-bedroomed house with trepidation. It appeared the same as it did the last time he laid eyes on it, at Christmas. Just an ordinary house yet he knew nothing was the same; nothing ever could be. The house looked empty and soulless through his eyes now, he dreaded to think what it looked like to Lily now, this was her family home but now it held no family, nothing but memories. The faded red bricks meant nothing now.

At the moment he and Lily were stood behind a group of trees that belonged in the front garden of a house that was for sale. The trees completely blocked them from view and it was conveniently opposite Lily's own house. If a passerby did happen to see them, then it would appear as though they were just a young couple sneaking around. After all, they had their arms around each other and Lily's back was pressed up against a tree.

"I don't know, but I thought for some reason it would look different," said Lily sadly. He glanced down at her to see she was staring at her house, her green eyes misting over. "But it looks exactly the same, as though nothing has changed."

"What did you expect to see?"

"I'm not sure, just- just something," she said, tailing off. "It's as though I could walk in there and everything will be the same."

"But you know it won't be, right?"

"Of course I know that, my mother is dead," snapped Lily, before wincing. "I'm sorry, I don't want to get angry at you."

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings, Lily," said James with a soft smile. "It's your feelings I'm concerned about."

"Thank you, you're being so nice about this. I think if I was still with Daniel he wouldn't have been half as supportive as you're being."

"That's because you used to date a complete idiot," said James, wryly amused.

"I know but thank you for not being an idiot as well."

"Well, you're welcome then," smiled James. He reached up to take her hands off from around his neck and he held them in his between them instead. "We need to talk about how we're going to act before we go into your house, Lily."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily confused.

"Your sister is going to want to know who I am," sighed James. "And I don't think we should say I'm your boyfriend."

"Why not? You are, after all," said Lily, one of her eyebrows inquisitively raised.

"Yes, I know, but it's too risky. For starters, she'll think I'm too old for you – shush Lily I am, I'm five years older than you," said James briskly, refusing her to interrupt him. "Also, on the off chance that your sister ever talks to someone from the magical world and says that we were together in the romantic sense then I am out of job."

"I'm not going to pretend that you're just my professor," argued Lily, her face scrunched up in torment. "I need to be able to hug you and be held and I can't do that if you're only my professor."

"Alright then, tell your sister that I'm your friend," suggested James. "It's vague enough for us to be ourselves around each other."

"I don't think I'd be able to be anything without you here with me," said Lily, a lone tear rolling down her flawless cheek.

He silently wiped her away her tear with a gentle caress. He studied her momentarily, his hazel eyes taking in the sadness on her face and the beauty that echoed through. "Come on, Lily, it's time to be brave."

"Hi, Petunia," said Lily with a tight smile that James knew not to be real. He watched with sadness because he knew most other siblings would be running towards each other to revel in comfort and support. He stared apprehensively at her older sister and could barely believe that they were truly related. Whereas Lily was a natural beauty; the type of girl that just seem to glow, her sister was merely average and so very unlike Lily. "This is my friend, James."

"I didn't realise you were bringing someone like him," said Petunia stiffly, pointedly not looking at James. He used this as an opportunity to study her more freely. She had a neck that seemed too long and a horsey looking face that did her no justice. Her blue eyes and straight blonde hair differed greatly from Lily's greens and reds but it did help her in convincing him she wasn't completely ugly. In fact, her clothes were pristine and her hair was impeccably in place, exactly like the inside of Lily's house.

Similar to the interior of Lily's bedroom, the only room he had ever been in, the furniture was modest and plain, beiges and creams blending into the magnolia coloured painted walls and the sandy coloured carpet. Everything seemed to merge into one, in a seamless mirage of boringness. He knew of Lily's late mother and figured that not a lot of spare money went into making the house seem more aesthetically pleasing. He couldn't fault Lily's sister though; the room was spotless, immaculate even. Glancing at Petunia he could tell she was a neat freak; a person who liked her life perfectly organised and precise. Magic and Lily simply didn't fit into that life.

"My headmaster didn't like me coming here alone, so James is chaperoning me," explained Lily.

"Yes, well, Vernon is here also, so you can keep your freaky magic stuff to yourselves," snarled Petunia disgustedly. "He knows about that you're a walking freak show but he thinks it's just as despicable as I do."

"Of course, I'm just here to pay my respects for mum and then I'll be back to school," said Lily sombrely. "You won't even have to acknowledge the fact that I'm here."

"As long as you and your 'friend' stay out of Vernon and I's way, then everything will be fine," announced Petunia. "And I knew you weren't the 'golden girl' everyone liked to think you were."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Lily heatedly. James placed his hand lightly at the bottom of her back to try sooth her annoyance. He didn't want to say anything, this was clearly between the two sisters, 'hell hath fury like a woman scorned' and all that, and well, he was faced with two.

"Oh come on, Lily," sneered Petunia, finally looking at James properly. "He looks older than me! That and well you must have certain intimate talents if you've snagged him."

Anger spread through James' veins with fiery warmth, he wanted to respond, to argue back and yet he knew he couldn't. After all, this woman had just lost her mother, it would be rude to verbally attack her but Lily's virtue was something he strove to protect. Shamefully, he knew this was partly out of guilt. He didn't have time to think about what to do next as Lily had placed her soft hand on his shoulder.

"Just ignore Petty, she's always been a little jealous," said Lily smugly, a triumphant smile spreading across her face as her sister scowled at the awful name. "Let's get some fresh air outside."

He followed Lily as she led him through a small hallway and into the kitchen. Instead of cream coloured the walls were a cheery pale yellow, it added comforting warmth and although the room was small and the appliances were clearly not the latest; it was a pleasant room.

"I re-painted the walls at Christmas," said Lily in explanation with a small smile on her face. "I was sick and tired of everything being average and boring. I was going to decorate every room in the house but I guess I'll never get round to it now."

"This is still your home."

"My sister and I will be selling the house as soon as we are able to," explained Lily with sadness in her brilliant eyes. "My mother- she ran up some pretty high debts and it's the only way we can pay them off. Petunia and her husband live not far from here and she used to come here every day to make sure everything was kept tidy and my mum was ok. She doesn't have any ties to this house anymore."

"But you do!" exclaimed James. "This is your home still, Lily, where you grew up. It's where your memories are. Besides, where will you live?"

"I think we can both say for sure I won't be welcome at my sister's home," replied Lily wryly. "Don't worry about me; they'll be enough money to tide me over for the summer. I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron, until I have a job that will let me afford my own place."

"If you need money at any time, please, don't hesitate to ask," offered James sincerely. Lily didn't say anything, but a small smile formed on her lips.

Before any other words could form in his mouth she had exited the room via a glass panelled door that clattered loudly as it swung shut behind her. He opened it again after her, standing in the doorway for a while, merely watching her. She had run ahead of him, towards the end of the narrow but long garden, to a huge towering oak tree. Its long twisting branches spread out the width of the lawn at the bottom end, casting shade and shadows over it. From one of the thickest, longest branches old rope was tied to it, and from those, Lily was sat on a wooden board. It looked worn down and probably not so very stable but it was a place of joy for her, so those worries were not apparent.

"Hey, it's your swing," smiled James, following where she had walked over the neatly cut grass before leaning languidly against the thick, study trunk of the tree.

"It's seen better days," said Lily, glancing at the old rope she was clutching at both sides of her with fondness. "This is the one bit of this place I'll actually miss."

"I meant what I said about helping you financially if you need it," said James again, wanting her to understand he was being completely serious.

"I know you did," replied Lily, swinging herself slowly, her feet skidding gently across the floor beneath her. The grass had completely worn away in that spot, not even having the time to grow and restore itself whilst Lily was at Hogwarts. "You like helping people."

"Lily, you're not just 'people'," frowned James, moving to stand behind her, placing one hand on her waist. "And for that matter I'm not just a 'fling' either." Lily stayed silent but her swing slowed down to a stop. "I also know that you know that as well. I let it pass this morning because I know you're hurting at the moment but I've realised you shouldn't be alienating yourself at the moment. You need me."

"You have to be a fling," stated Lily, and although James couldn't see her, her voice had choked in the middle as though she was crying.

"Why? It doesn't make sense, Lily," said James as he crouched down beside her. With one hand lingering on her waist still, he used his other to cup her face and gently force her to look at her. Her sad, lost expression nearly had his heart breaking, with her wide watery eyes showing pain as they looked at him. "I'm here for you."

"I don't want to lose you," admitted Lily.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You will though!" cried Lily, startling James with the sudden volume of her voice. "Everybody does in some way or another! My dad dies, my sister hates me, Daniel cheats on me, Severus won't talk to me cause he'd jealous of you, my mum dies as well and now even Katie. You're going to leave me too, so I'd rather be the one doing the leaving."

"What happened with Katie?" asked James, confusion in eyes. The two girls were best friends; the only secret between them was that of him and Lily.

"She found out about my mum and came to talk to me about it last night and we ended up arguing," explained Lily, her tears trickling into his palm. "I wanted her to leave me alone and she wouldn't. When she finally did, even though she was doing what I wanted, it seemed it wasn't what I wanted after all."

"She'll forgive you, Lily," said James softly as he wiped her sadness away with his hand. "She's your best friend and you were grieving for your mother. As for me, why do you think I'd want to leave you? You have brightened up my life this past couple of months. You're like a breath of fresh air for me as cheesy as that sounds."

"I'm scared of getting any closer to you: I don't want to get hurt."

"Lily, I will never intentionally hurt you. Ever."

"Do you pinkie promise?" asked Lily, in a small fragile voice.

James grinned. "Yes! A pinkie promise I can do." He chuckled as she curled her little fingers around hers. "I pinkie promise I will never intentionally hurt you, Lily Evans." He then brought their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed her little finger with gentle care. He smiled as with a slight tug, Lily repeated this and he felt her warm lips on his finger.

"Thank you," said Lily with a smile. "Will you push me?"

"Of course," smiled James, as he stood up and straightened him out before pushing her gently, loving it when the flat of his palm connect her with the warmth of her lower back. He heard her sigh a couple of minutes later and he remembered her philosophy on swings and he knew she had a well. "So is it how you imagined it to be?"

"It's better."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"You don't have to go, if it's too hard for you," said James softly, a comforting smile on his face. They were both facing each other, lying on their sides. Squished together on her single bed, James was resting his head on one arm, and had the other sprawled across the short expanse of bed between them so he could gently stroke her porcelain cheek with the back of his finger.

"I have to go," replied Lily, murmuring. "I need to go say goodbye properly. She may have not been a good mother to me in the past few years but I do remember a time when she was my mummy."

"We have to go soon then," said James with a sigh. They were already wearing their smartest black clothes (muggle), for the funeral. "I hate seeing you sad, Lily."

"And I hate seeing you looking at me like that," sighed Lily, staring down at his chest.

"Like what?"

"Like you pity me." 

"Lily, I have sympathy for you," said James firmly. "Your mother died, it's not as though I'm not going to care."

"I'm sorry," said Lily, with a weak smile. "I've always had a problem with how see people see me."

"I think I'm starting to see that," chuckled James. "A lot."

"There's no need to be so blunt," groaned Lily.

"I'm sorry, but I can sort of see what you mean," reasoned James. "You always have to be at the top of every class, and you have to be in control of your emotions. You feel the need to portray this perfect person all the time. What are you afraid of?"

"Everything," whispered Lily. "Not being liked, not being accepted; I don't know."

"You don't have to be super woman, Lily," smiled James, pulling her closer and bundling her small frame into his own larger one. "You have other people to fall back on. Fall back on me."

He rubbed her back, as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. It was the type of pressure that James welcomed. It was comforting and warm. He glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall: the funeral started in just under ten minutes. He knew it was going to be a small gathering, merely consisting of Lily's sister and husband. It was sad that after nearly half a century of life only a handful of people were there to celebrate her life. His hand went motionless and he felt Lily stiffen.

Lily looked up at him with those big green eyes and he didn't have the heart to tell her. Luckily he didn't have to. "Its okay, James, I know. It's time."

It was a quaint little cemetery, if cemeteries could be quaint that was. There was a small, grey stone church with coloured stain glass windows which had faded somewhat. Behind the church, the graveyard was situated. It was an old graveyard, complete with some headstones that were crumbling with the etched in names barely visible. The grass was cut and so that was well maintained, but hardly any of the graves possessed flowers because he supposed that any relatives the deceased had were long dead by now also.

Two headstones looked oddly out of place. They were side by side, both made out of a shining black marble. One of them, was decorated with flowers of lilies and petunias with the name Harry Evans and the other, was currently still open and the plain wooden coffin still visible. The headstone upon that one read,

'_Elizabeth Evans_

_A mother and a wife_

_May her heart be happy once more'_

There had been no official ceremony inside the church as it seemed fruitful considering the only mourners here were Lily and he, Petunia and her rather large husband Vernon. Instead, the priest was saying a few kind words by the grave side. Although what he was actually saying, James did not know because he was too busy concentrating on Lily.

She was staring blankly at the coffin. Not a single tear trickled down her face unlike her older sister who was sobbing into her husband's chest. Lily was emotionless and to be quite frank, it scared him. He had an arm around her waist, prepared in case she needed him to cry against, but her body was as stiff as a board. He wasn't used to it. She had always been so responsive to his touch.

James was jerked out of his thoughts suddenly as he felt her walk forward, out of his grasp. He was about to grab her hand to pull her back towards him but he noticed Petunia also stepping forward. The priest must have finished talking because Lily had scooped up a small pile of dirt in her hand.

"I'll miss you, mum," said Lily softly, throwing the dirt gently on top of the coffin. She jumped slightly as it made contact with the lid, splattering. "Give my love to dad."

Lily turned to look at him, a single tear falling down her cheek. He opened his arms out welcomingly and she quickly leant into his embrace as her sister took her turn to pay her last respects as well. He was relieved as she held onto him as tight as she could; her head nestled into his chest. He knew what to do when she was like this. He was good at having her in his arms.

Loud cracks crashed through the air.

The quiet private funeral that once was, had been disrupted and it was the type of disruption that made the blood in his veins chill to a freeze.

Deatheaters.

Sparks were flying already and there was ten deatheaters, a clear advantage for them. James whipped his wand out and noted that Lily had done the same. He had sincerely hoped this wouldn't happen but he was prepared. Three Aurors emerged from the trees behind them, wands out and flaring as they charged forward.

"There's meant to be more of you," shouted James angrily.

"There's a shortage at the moment," shouted back a male Auror, someone James had worked with quite frequently before. "We're going to apparate the muggles for safety. You and the girl need to hold them off until we get back.

James had barely thought of Lily's relatives and the priest in all of this. It must be terrifying for muggles. As he fired a curse at a masked Deatheater, he glanced at them. They were running towards the church, he presumed for shelter, with spells being fired over their heads. The Aurors and Lily were running after them, and his heart shuddered at the thought she wasn't close enough for him to protect her.

"You need to get Lily out of here too, John," cried out James, ducking a green spark and momentarily thanking Merlin for his agility. The pair started running towards the church too as they saw the remaining deatheaters running in that direction too.

"She's not our priority," answered John, professionally. "She's a witch and can defend herself for longer than what three muggles can. Besides, if we left you here on your own to fight them, we'd be responsible for your death too."

The two men wrenched open the heavy oak door and slammed it shut behind them, panting as they did so. John and the other Aurors held out their wands and started putting up protection and security charms around the church, stopping the Deatheaters getting in. James knew they wouldn't last long enough to protect them, but merely long enough so that they could get organised.

James headed over to the pews where Lily was trying to calm down the three alarmed muggles. As she caught his eye, she ran over to hug him, breathing in his scent as he did the same, thankful that she was okay.

"What's going on, James?" asked Lily, her emerald eyes large with panic. "How did Aurors get here so quickly?"

"I wanted to make sure you'd be protected," replied James, holding both her dainty hands in his larger ones. "I hoped something like this wouldn't happen but I wasn't going to take any risks. There's not enough Aurors though because I couldn't one hundred percent say there was going to be an attack so the ministry can't send them all out."

"Okay, well we're fine here for now."

"Yeah, for now," emphasised James, letting her know how grave the situation really was. "The Aurors are each going to apparate your sister and the others out of here and to safety."

"Are we apparating out too then?"

"We can't," admitted James painfully. "We can't leave a group of Deatheaters in a highly populated muggle area. I want you to apparate yourself out."

"But then you'll be here alone," said Lily frowning, shaking her head. "No, there's no way you could fight all those Deatheaters on your own. It would be a suicide mission."

"I'd rather that, than risk you getting hurt."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Lily. "You said you would never leave me. Think like an Auror, your judgement is clouded because of your feelings for me."

"Even if you stay, the odds are stacked in the favour of them," said James begrudgingly. "You can be safe."

"I don't want to be," said Lily, her eyes fierce. "This was my mother's funeral they've ruined. I think I deserve to stay and fight if I want to."

"James!" shouted John, hurrying towards them. "We're going to evacuate the muggles out now. We've put up shield charms and what not, you know, the standard ones, but when we leave they won't stay up for long."

"Do you have any idea what time range we're talking about?" asked James as Lily let go of his hands to go comfort her sister.

"Anything up to a couple of minutes from as soon as we leave," replied John, a serious look on his face. A look that because he was an Auror he understood; it doesn't look good. "Some of the Deatheaters have fled; I think it's due to injury from our curses earlier. There are five of them left. We'll get back as soon as we can, with reinforcements hopefully."

"It's fine, we'll be fine," muttered James. "You need to go now."

He watched as the Aurors grasped onto one of the muggles each, Petunia and Vernon holding on back with much disdain and the poor priest with only terror on his face. Lily was sat on a bench in the first row of the pews, staring forward at the door. He couldn't tell if she was scared but he presumed she was. After all, he was always scared during a mission. James figured that the only people who weren't scared were those with nothing to lose; right now James had everything to lose.

As the others disapparated, he knelt down in front of her. She fiddling with her hands on her lap

And the action of it unsettled him. He grabbed her hands so abruptly that her eyes raced from the door to his sharply. He smiled half heartedly, he knew that smiling so shallowly that only one side of his lips rose slightly wasn't the most comforting smile in the world but it was all he could manage. She smiled back, her eyes dull and again her heart not into it. James didn't know whether it made him feel better or sick inside.

"So how bad is it really?" asked Lily, with a hollow voice.

"There's five of them and two of us, so it could be a lot worse," said James honestly, giving her hands a squeeze. "They're wearing masks so we can't identify them. For all we know, they're all low level Deatheaters and we're a hell of a lot more skilled. Lily, I've been in worse situations and I've been fine."

"Then why are you clutching my hand so tight?"

"Because even if I've been through worse, I've never been through worse when there's someone else that I need to protect more than myself," explained James, resting his forehead against hers. "Aurors are trained to fight for themselves and that if you're a man down you have to keep focused. I can't think like that now."

"You've got me to protect you too," smiled Lily, pressing her lips to his. He closed his eyes purely so the only things he could concentrate on were the soft contours of her mouth.

Such pleasures did not last long as with a deafeningly bang, the beautiful stain glass windows that surrounding three side of the church, smashed. James leaped over Lily, lying on top of her on the bench, making sure her face was protected. Razor sharp shards of glass were showering over his back, adrenaline stomping out any pain he may have felt.

"Lily, I-I, I know you're going to make me proud," murmured James, before pushing himself off of her and springing himself into battle, his wand already shooting sparks at the masked men.

He was a skilled fighter he knew, and throwing complex curses was second nature to him, but as he sent a Deatheater crashing into the far wall he shuddered as he saw Lily, out of the corner of his eye, fly backwards with a groan. He was itching to make sure she was okay, but the moment's hesitation had already cost him a searing cut to the face.

One of the Deatheaters had fired a curse that had completely missed him and Lily by so much he was confused. Although not when he saw all the pews behind him were in an inferno of orange flickers. Lily scurried forward, firing spell after spell with her wand arm, neglecting the fact that her left arm was currently blanketed in fire.

"Lily, you're arm," shouted James, wincing as a spell struck his chest, winding him.

Several loud cracks rang through the destroyed church and James felt his heart leap in relief. There was only three Deatheaters currently left, but with numerous extra Aurors James knew they'd be okay.

"James, the Aurors are back," yelled Lily, a smile on her face. She took a couple of seconds out from fighting to douse out the flames on her arm. Those seconds were precious. He heard words of a curse that he had only seen the affects of once, and he didn't want to see them again. Even though one of the Aurors had taken the Deatheater down, it was too late, purple sparks were still heading in Lily's direction. It was a split second decision and his heart beat was slowing down. There was only one thing he could do.

"Noooooooo," shouted James, as he dived, causing Lily to crash into the floor. He screamed as he felt the curse hit into his back, seeping into his veins like liquid fire.

Darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

James groaned as he flickered open his eyes. His eyelids were dry and stiff; such a simple action has never caused so much pain. Although he wasn't that surprised as the rest of his body ached, his head sore. As he let his eyes adjust to the bright light (at least it was compared to darkness), he felt someone places his glasses on his face. He turned to see who did it, and in fact figure out where he was, the muscles in his neck hurting enough to make him wince.

"I believe Miss Evans will be relieved to see you have awoken," commented Dumbledore, sat in the chair beside his bed.

James shot up looking around the room, ignoring the screams of his body for he had only one thought on his mind; Lily. She was sat on the chair on the other side of his bed opposite Dumbledore's, the upper half of her body was sprawled over his bed, on the thin white blankets above his knees. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her comforting weight. He noticed with a frown that her faced was bruised and her arm was wrapped in bandages. She was still wearing the plain black dress she had had on the day of the funeral, despite the fact it had been torn and singed.

"Is she okay?" asked James frantically but quietly, not wanting to wake her sleeping form. "What happened? Did the Aurors catch the Deatheaters?"

"Miss Evans is fine," replied Dumbledore, with a kind smile. "Just after you got hit, the Deatheaters fled and the Aurors got the both of you to safety. That was three days ago. Lily hasn't left your side since; she didn't even want to have her wounds checked out. Madame Pomfrey had to force her to get her burns healed. She's missed lessons and meal times. I think she was highly concerned about you, even to the point where she dismissed herself."

"Most likely out of guilt," said James softly, staring at her mass of red hair sprayed all over the covers. He was itching to stroke it. "The curse that I got hit with; it- it was aimed at her. She was the one who was supposed to get hit but I jumped in front of her."

"It takes great courage to save another person from harm like that."

"It was the right thing to do," said James in dismissal. "I'm an Auror and a teacher and I was there to protect her. There's no way I could have not done anything to help her."

"You have a very loyal student."

"I think she's going to be a very emotionally drained student," warned James. "The attack happened half way through burying her mother. That's just messed up."

"I believe Miss Evans will cope with it," replied Dumbledore. "She's a tough girl; the type who fights through things."

"She shouldn't have to be fighting through things like that," said James earnestly. "None of us should."

"That is true," agreed Dumbledore. "But if we stopped fighting the world would be a much darker place."

James stared out of one of the Hospital Wing's windows with a sigh. He wasn't at the right height to see much of the landscape but from previous visits he knew the gloomy lake lay beneath the windows. Clouds were pretty much what he could see. They were dark grey swirling masses which were looking ready to burst and sprinkle all underneath them with rain. All in all, it wasn't really an inspiring sight that gave people hope when busy discussing how horrible life was at the moment.

"I'm glad that you've recovered, James," smiled Dumbledore. "That is at least one bit of good news. How exactly are you feeling?"

"Like a rhinoceros has sat on me," said James wryly. "No, actually, it feels as though boiling lava was poured into my body and then the rhino sat on me. How bad do I look?"

"You look a lot better than when the Aurors brought you here," replied Dumbledore, patting James' arm. "They were initially going to take you to 's but I thought considering the circumstances, mainly the fact that it was an attack on Miss Evans, that here would be more safe and private. Madame Pomfrey has seen to all your superficial wounds. You look virtually untouched by the danger. You have some bandages on your torso where most of the damage was done; they were a lot more than just superficial wounds."

"And Madame Pomfrey's verdict is?"

"That you're going to be fine," said Dumbledore with relief. "You may have some scarring but other than that, thanks to the speed of the Aurors, there'll be no long lasting effects."

"I'm thankful for that," said James with a small smile. "And about Lily, she is fine? Isn't she? I mean, apart from the arm and the bruised face."

"She has the usual superficial wounds that one would expect after being in an attack," answered Dumbledore gravely.

They both looked at her as she slept soundly. James had to swallow hard, hurting his throat, as he took in the dark bruises and the small cuts. Her hair was matted with ash and small debris, as were her clothes. He knew that she could be cleaned up in a matter of seconds; bruises, cuts, dirt and all. Seeing her like this though, was painful.

"I'm think I'm going to let you tell Miss Evans the wonderful news that you've recovered," said Dumbledore, standing up promptly. "I realise that with all things that have happened, you and Miss Evans will need to talk about the events that have occurred and so I've informed Madame Pomfrey that she is not to bother either of you until you have finished. You may have noticed that you're in the side ward and so your conversation will be entirely private. In all honesty, that's mainly so the other students can't listen to the horrors that you will undoubtedly have to speak of."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," smiled Dumbledore. "And James, I know Madame Pomfrey is here to take care of your physical needs but I'd like you to make sure Miss Evans' emotional needs are met. I said she was tough and I stand by that, but even so, everyone is bound to need a shoulder to cry on and you're the only person who understands what she's been through."

James nodded as the Headmaster left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He looked down at Lily, and was unsure of what to do. He knew that she needed her sleep after everything she'd been through. He'd been on enough missions to know that trauma could turn anyone into an insomniac. On the other hand, he really needed to hold her, to see that she was fully okay.

"Lily," murmured James softly as he gently stroked her long hair. "Lily, sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

He smiled as he felt her stir on top of him. Her arms extended in front of her as she stretched them. Sleeping on a chair wasn't really good for your body it seemed. They then retracted inwards as she rubbed her eyes, wincing as she must have touched her damaged skin. She finally sat up, and looked at him. Her eyes widened and tears fell down her multicoloured cheeks.

"You're awake," said Lily weakly.

"Of course I am," grinned James, nodding his head happily. "Why would I not wake up when I've got you waiting for me?"

Lily didn't reply but she did leap on him, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into his chest. With one arm firmly wrapped around her body, his other hand cupped her head, threaded into her hair. He held her to him tightly as she cried, breathing in her scent. He was so thankful that she was alive, that he had survived the spell and that she was in his arms where she belonged.

"I thought you had died," cried Lily. "It was horrible. I thought you'd never wake up."

"I'm here," spoke James softly. He pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm here, I promise, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"They tried to make me go but I wasn't going to leave your side," said Lily, her voice still wavering slightly. "It's my entire fault that you're hurt."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened, Lily," said James firmly, grasping her face as gently as he could without hurting her. "It's whatever scum sent that spell's fault. And partly mine, you shouldn't have been hurt as much as you were. I am so sorry."

"It's okay," said Lily, trying a small smile. "I'm not really hurt at all. It'll take two seconds for Pomfrey to fix my face and my arm is fine now. She only bandaged it so I didn't rub off the paste by accident. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But you can't be just 'fine', you were near death!"

"Lily, I need you to listen to me very carefully," said James seriously. "I need you to tell me exactly what you saw."

"I can't," cried Lily, shaking her head, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"I need you too, because I need to know how much damage you saw and how much that hurt you. Otherwise I can't comfort you to the best of my ability. I've seen the affects of this curse before myself and I know how bad it can be."

"There was so much blood," whispered Lily hoarsely, her body shaking. Her skin paled and James noticed how hollow she appeared. She didn't look fully alive. Dull.

"I'm sorry but I need to know," said James firmly, holding her close to his chest, her head leaning against him. He knew it was cowardly not wanting to see her face as she spoke but it was too much to handle.

"I didn't see you at first," recounted Lily, her voice wavering ever so slightly. "When you dived in front of me you had knocked me to the ground in the process. That didn't stop me from hearing your screams though. Everything was quiet apart from your screams. The Deatheaters had gone and the Aurors were shouting instructions to each other and at me but all I could hear was you. I couldn't even tell whether the screams were mine or yours at points. A couple of the Aurors were trying to get me away from you so I wouldn't have to see, so that I would calm down enough so they could do side-along apparation to get me to safety."

"I'm glad they did that."

"I saw you," interrupted Lily. Her voice was firm and even; he could tell she was trying to be strong. Either for him or her, he didn't know. "It was so weird, you were clearly unconscious but you were still screaming. You were in so much pain and I could do nothing but watch. Blood was gushing out of wounds. It was as though you're skin was being pulled so tight that it was just tearing. I've never seen anything like it."

"And you will never see something like that again," murmured James, placing kisses in her hair repeatedly.

Lily leant up out of his hold and sat on the side of the bed next to his legs. With one hand already resting on his thigh, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"You did that for me," said Lily with a sad smile. "You went through all of that, all of that pain, so I wouldn't have to." 

"And if I could relive that moment I would have done nothing differently," admitted James, holding her hand tighter. "Do you really think I could have let them do that to you?"

"I don't know what to think, other than the thought 'it should have been me'."

"Whilst I'm with you, it will never be you," exclaimed James. "You will always have me to protect you."

"You shouldn't risk your life just for mine," said Lily, shaking her head. "It's not wo-"

"Don't you dare say it's not worth it."

"Just promise me, I'll never see you in this state again, please."

"I can't promise that," said James honestly, taking both of her hands in his. "But I can promise that if I am, it will be because I have done it to save you."

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it," said Lily with a reluctant smile.

He grinned, kissing both her palms. "From me, you can have whatever you want. There's something about you that just makes me give in."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"There's an owl at your window by the way," commented Lily languorously, as she trailed her nails up and down his naked spine.

James, who was currently laying on top of her with his elbows holding up his weight, turned his head with a sigh. Indeed there was a tawny owl tapping at his window with a rolled up parchment in its claws. There was also a brown owl next to it, with an identical scroll.

"I do believe there are two," said James with a groan.

"Why are you whining?" asked Lily with a chuckle. "It's just an owl. Well, two."

"Because I was looking forward to ravishing you for the third time tonight," murmured James, eliciting a sigh from her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent with pleasure before sucking lightly on her pulse point, causing Lily to squirm in delight. He then heaved himself off of her, taking one of the sheets with him to wrap around his lean hips as he went to open the window. Looking back at the bed, he let out another groan at the glorious sight of Lily's naked curves.

He untied both parchments quickly from the owls as he recognised the loopy handwriting on the front. He haphazardly threw a couple of owl treats at the birds before they flew away, closing the window behind them, staring at the letters before him.

"Who are they from?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, one's addressed to you as well."

"You don't think that he knows, do you?" asked Lily, pulling the covers up over her body in alarm.

"I think if he had found out that one of his professors was repeatedly having sex with the head girl, that sending a polite owl would not have been his first reaction," replied James mockingly.

He ducked as a pillow flew through the air in his direction. "Jerk."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," said James, quickly, throwing his hands up in surrender as he sat back down on the bed. "I'm presuming yours is the same but read it just to check." He passed her the scroll that scripted her name on it. He then with only a moment of trepidation, opened his own.

_Dear James, _

_I request your presence at my office at seven after dinner tonight. It is of upmost importance._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"He wants me to go to his office," said Lily bemused. "It's of upmost importance. What do you think it's about?"

"I think it's most likely about the attack at your mother's funeral," concluded James unsurely. He laid down next to Lily, cupping her face gently. "I really can't imagine it could be about anything else. I should go; we both need some sleep."

"Please don't leave me," pleaded Lily quietly. "I can't sleep on my own. I just see you screaming. I need you next to me to make sure you're safe."

"Lily, nothing is going to happen to me," smiled James softly. "But if it makes you happier, I'll stay the night. I have my invisibility cloak with me anyway so I can sneak out in the morning."

"It's silly isn't it?"

"You went through something horrible and traumatic," said James, cuddling up next to her and pulling the covers up over them. "It's going to take time to get over it and I will be with you, doing whatever you want me to do, until you are completely better."

"You make me feel better by just being here, James," smiled Lily, resting her head on his bare chest, her golden red hair sprawling over him. "I don't know, when I'm with you, you make me feel... content."

"I know," sighed James, with a smile as he closed his eyes. "I know exactly how you feel."

James smiled sadly as he put his clothes on as quietly as possible. It had been late when they had finally slept and now the sun's first rays were streaming through the red curtains. He walked around the bed to close them, blanketing the room in darkness. He didn't want her to wake. She looked so peaceful, sprawled across the sheets in the nude. It had pained him to get out of bed and leave her warmth behind. He knew he had to go though, and she had to have her sleep.

He glanced at the two pieces of parchment on the bedside table and ran his hand through his already messy black raven hair. He didn't know what Dumbledore could possibly want with the both of them. Sure, it could be some more information about the attack at her mother's funeral but there was just something about the letters that made him think it was something else entirely.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" smiled James.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore telling me to come to his office," replied Callie, with a beguiling smile. She had ditched her tie and jumper, wearing only her white shirt, black skirt and knee length black socks. Her dark mahogany hair was pulled all to side in a thick plait, her face exquisitely made up. "But it's only just occurred to me that I don't know the password."

"It's chocolate frogs," said James, the gargoyle springing to life, revealing the staircase. "A letter of upmost importance, by any chance?"

"Yes," smiled Callie, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say it was an educated guess," said James, confused as to what was going to happen in that office. "I also got a letter."

"Do you know what it's about then, sir?" asked Callie.

"No, I do-"

"Hello, Professor, Callie," interrupted Lily, arriving in her full school uniform, her luscious red hair tumbling down her shoulders in curls. She sent him a small smile and a bemused glance in Callie's direction.

"What are you doing here?" asked Callie, in a fake sweet tone.

"I was sent a letter by Dumbledore, I'm presuming you the same," replied Lily, in the same tones.

"Shall we go up then?" suggested James, with a cheerful grin, intervening on the subtle eye staring contest between the two girls.

The door to Dumbledore's office was already open, and the man himself was sat behind his large cluttered desk. Although he did have a smile on his face, his periwinkle blue eyes didn't have the twinkle they usually possessed. James sat down in the middle chair, separating the two girls, with caution. He had a suspicion he wasn't going to like what was going to be said in this meeting.

"Good evening, James, Miss Evans, Miss Sheperd," said Dumbledore, holding a little crystal bowl of sweets. "Sherbet lemon anyone?"

The trio politely declined, all too nervous to eat a sweet when they were very apprehensive about why they were there.

"I suppose you are all wondering why the three of you are sat in my office," remarked Dumbledore. "Now you all know that we are in dark times and that Voldemort is trying to take over the Wizarding World in a pledge to make it a pureblood supremacy. The Aurors are trying the best they can, as Professor Potter knows, but the Ministry is starting to become corrupt as well. This is why I have set up the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group of witches and wizards who believe that evil is wrong and have vowed to try and stop it."

"No," said James curtly. "I know where you're going with this, Professor, and no. They're still in school."

"They are clever, strong witches and we need all the people we can get," retorted Dumbledore calmly. "I think they're quite prepared."

"Are you trying to say that you'd like us to join?" asked Lily, her voice clear and steady.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "It could be dangerous and life threatening, and it certainly wouldn't be easy but you would be helping to save the world. We'll train you and you would b-"

"I want to do it," declared Lily fiercely. "If it's fighting the people who ruined my mother's funeral, the people who attacked us, then I want to make sure they can't so it to someone else."

"Lily wait," said James cautiously. "This is something you need to think about."

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "I will give both you girls a couple of days to think about this. Although, I will ask you please to keep this to yourselves as it is a secret organisation. If you decide not to join, which is completely okay, I will have to erase your memory of this meeting. Miss Sheperd, you've been awfully quiet."

"I need some time to think," replied Callie, quietly. It was the first time that James had seen the always sassy girl, silent and confused.

"That is quite alright," smiled Dumbledore. "I will send an owl in a couple of days for another meeting. If either of you do say yes, you will undergo special lessons with Professor Potter in defence. Now, both of you girls should go back to your common rooms and think about it. I need to have a word with Professor Potter alone, if you wouldn't mind."

Lily and Callie both stood up, their faces both darkened with thought. They both left in silence, leaving James alone with the headmaster.

"They're school students," said James angrily. "This is there last couple of months to be in protection of the castle. They should be savouring it, not going out to fight."

"You were their age when you joined, James," said Dumbledore.

"I had graduated though!" exclaimed James, standing up and running his hand through his hair forcefully. "And in Auror training. There is a big difference."

"Lily wants to join."

"Of course she does," said James dryly. "You asked her when she's still messed up from the attack. Of course she wants to fight the people who did that to her. It was cruel to ask her now. And you saw Callie's face, I've never seen her look like that."

"I didn't choose the fact that the Wizarding World is in amidst of the war," said Dumbledore firmly. "But I won't stand back and let Voldemort win and ruin all that is good in this world."

"I'm not happy with this."

"I can see that."

"But if you want me to be the one to train them, then I will," conceded James. "But whilst I do it, I'll be warning them that they shouldn't be doing this."

"The more warnings they have, the less stupid they'll be," replied Dumbledore wisely. "I suggest you go back to your room and have a think about this properly. I'm counting on you to teach these girls."

"What the hell are you playing at Lily?" asked James furiously, walking into her common room without invite.

Lily was sat on her couch with her arms crossed, defiantly looking at him with a glare. He stood in front of her angrily; not caring how intimidating he may appear to her. She wasn't put off by the dominating stance at all, her stare never wavering once.

"It's my choice if I join the Order, not yours," exclaimed Lily.

"This isn't like duelling in class, Lily, this is real life."

"Don't you think I know that?" shouted Lily, standing up with her hands on her hips. "I want to be able to fight them. I don't want to just watch, whilst you almost die."

"If you join then you'll be watching that all the time," said James seriously. "I don't want you in that situation."

"We're in a war," explained Lily. "I'm already in that situation; we all are. It's just whether or not you want me to be prepared or not."

"I think if you're more prepared, you'll be more likely to try and be brave," said James softly, pulling her in close to his body and breathing in her scent. "I just want you to be safe."

"I will be," smiled Lily, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "I'll have the best teacher after all."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"You're both here so I take it that you both understand what you're getting in to?" inquired James, looking at the two girls who sat across from him in front of his office desk. It was evening and their first official meeting.

"Are you going to train us to be like Aurors?" asked Callie.

James scowled. "No, Aurors are trained to capture and to kill. I will be teaching you how to stay safe. How to, in all situations, make sure you aren't the ones who are killed."

"Do you think we will be?" asked Lily, bravely voicing what Callie wouldn't. James glared at her softly. Why did she have to ask stuff like that? Why did she have to make him think about that?

"If you don't pay attention to me, then yes, there is a possibility of it, I'm not going to lie," answered James, avoiding Lily's eyes. "But if you do what is told, and you know how to get back up, then I think you'll be fine."

"What exactly will we be doing?"

"Just what I was about to get on to," smiled James, although it was more like a grimace. "Most of the time, it will be all about trying to get information about the other side. The more information we have, the more we can do to help people. It's hard though, there are people under the Imperius Curse, there are people we don't even know about and then there are people who like to pretend they're big evil Deatheaters when they're not."

"So we'll be like spies?"

"Partially," said James, frowning slightly. "It's not a glamorous job – I hope to Merlin, you don't have the wrong idea about this. It's mainly a lot of sitting around, waiting for something to happen. Occasionally, though, something does happen and the order will be called in to help; to fight. You need to be prepared for every eventuality."

"When are we going to start?" asked Lily. "Your office isn't really set up for a combat scenario."

"The Easter Holidays are due to begin," said James, leaning back on his chair. "I don't see the point in starting something if we have to delay it for a couple of weeks. I thought it would be best to meet today just to make sure we're all on the same page. Do you have any more questions?"

Lily and Callie shook their heads.

"Good, well I've collated a list of all your duties and mine as well and it seems that Wednesday is the best evening for our lessons," explained James. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me, Professor Potter," responded Callie. "What do we tell other people though if they notice we have lessons? It's hardly like we can say we need the extra support."

"We can say, we're interested in becoming Aurors," suggested Lily helpfully. "And that as an Auror, Professor Potter, is tutoring us so we can pass the entry exams."

"That will work as long as we don't get anyone else wanting to sign up," said James. "We can figure it out properly if it comes to it. The first real meeting we'll have is the first Wednesday back at school. There's not really anything else I can say, other than keep safe over the holidays and make sure you tell no one."

Lily waited until Callie had left before scraping back her chair and getting up to lean against the desk in front of him, with her arms crossed. "You still don't sound happy about doing this. Reluctant would be the word I'd use."

"That's because you know I'm not happy about this," quipped James, resting a hand on her waist. "But I have realised that there's nothing I can do about this and that to be honest you're probably safer in the Order."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"The Order is like a support network," explained James. "Practically all of my friends and family are in it, and I trust them to look after you."

"Does this mean I'll get to meet the rest of the infamous Marauders?" asked Lily, her curiosity peaked.

"Well you've already met the best one of all," winked James, making Lily chuckle. "But you could meet them quite soon, if you wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what are you doing over Easter?"

"Petunia has made it clear that I'm never welcome in her house, so I'll be staying at Hogwarts presumably," answered Lily dryly.

James placed both of his hands on her waist, and looked up at her with a hopeful smile. "I've been thinking that you should stay at my apartment, with me, over Easter. We could have a whole two weeks with no secrecy."

"You would really want me to stay with you?"

"Of course I do," grinned James. "The only downside is that my friends, Sirius and Remus will be there for most of the time. They kind of moved in after I started teaching. Remus pretty much lived with me anyway to be honest, he's got a problem which means it's hard for him to find a job, so I let him crash at mine. Sirius just gets lonely."

"I don't mind," smiled Lily. "It'll be nice meeting them, well meeting them properly. I remember them from when you were at school."

"Yeah, they're great and they're going to love you," exclaimed James. "I've told them all about you, and they're looking forward to meeting you properly. They want to know the girl who's changed me for the better."

Lily blushed. "I hope they don't have high expectations."

James pulled her down towards him, and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Lily, you're better than any expectations."

* * *

James opened his apartment door to Lily nervously. It was strange. He had been with Lily for months now and yet it felt like a first date. He had never shown her anything of his personal life before – it had only ever been her showing him the bits of her life. He felt vulnerable taking her into his apartment, it made it all real.

He closed the door behind him and leant against it as Lily looked around the lounge. It was a typical guys' room with big black leather couches, a table which had the remnants of a poker game on it, and muggle television which James had set up after Sirius had discovered football. He wished he'd decorated with a bit more of a feminine taste. Maybe a few cushions or coasters.

"So this is my humble abode," smiled James.

"Humble?" chuckled Lily. "This is a huge apartment. Are you going to show me the rest of it?"

"Of course," obliged James, grabbing a hold of her hand and pointing to a door to with his other. "Through there is the kitchen but that's not exactly important, follow me."

He led her through a hallway to where there were several doors leading off of it. He started pointing again. "That door is the main bathroom, and those two are the spare bedrooms." He walked through a different door, knowing Lily would enjoy this room.

"Wow," gasped Lily. It was his library. It was nothing special, just a room with a lot of bookcases in it filled with a lot of books but he knew Lily would appreciate it. "You've got a decent collection."

She walked around scanning the shelves and smiling to herself. James grinned. "You can borrow anything you want. Make sure, you put it back in the right place though. You think Madam Pince gets angry? You haven't seen anything yet."

Lily laughed. "Don't worry, I'm good with books. I could stay locked up in this room for days."

"If that's what you want to do, you can," smiled James. "I want you to have fun this holiday."

"Thank you," said Lily sweetly. "That's very kind of you but it wouldn't make me a very good guest."

"Lily, you're not a guest to me," said James, softly cupping her face. "Think of this place as home."

Her face broke out into a radiant smile; the kind that lights up the room. "Are you sure?"

James nodded and pulled her in for a hug. "I know that you haven't always felt wanted or protected as you should have been but here, you always will be. Now I just have one question: which bedroom do you want to sleep in?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lily confused.

"I didn't want to assume you'd want to sleep in the same bedroom as me, so it's up to you."

Lily chuckled. "James, we've been sharing a bed nearly every night since my mother's funeral. I don't think I could sleep in a bed without you now. It would feel empty."

"I was really dreading that you wouldn't want to," admitted James, running a hand through his messy black hair. "It's silly, I know. We should go put your stuff away."

They entered his bedroom, both of them rather apprehensively. James, because this was the most private of all the rooms – it felt as though he was baring a piece of himself to her. He guessed Lily was nervous because of what the bedroom represented and the fact they had officially said they were going to share it.

James took out the miniature trunk and placed it on the floor. He waved his wand and watched as it enlarged to its original size. This was Lily's trunk. He hadn't bothered bringing his own trunk from Hogwarts instead just choosing to wear the clothes he had left behind initially.

"Right, you can either live out of your trunk or put it away properly in the wardrobe and the chest of drawers," said James. "There's plenty of room because most of my clothes are up at the school."

"Do you mind if I put them away properly?" asked Lily. "I can't stand it when clothes crease but I'm useless at household spells."

"Its fine, I'll help," said James, with a smile. The two of them spent a while hanging up her clothes. He couldn't help but enjoy the simple task immensely. It seemed to be an intimate job – only shared by close couples. He'd never done this sort of thing before. His previous girlfriends had never stayed for long enough that they didn't need anything more than a spare pair of panties.

Speaking of panties.

"My, my Miss Evans," smirked James. "I didn't realise you had these beauties hiding away." He held up a pair which had to be the smallest scrap of black lace he had ever seen.

"James!" exclaimed Lily, blushing as she grabbed them out of his hand and quickly stuffed them in the draw. "It's just underwear."

"It's very saucy," said James mischievously, sliding his hand into her red locks and pulling her close. "I like it."

Lily smiled coyly. "Well, I didn't know whether or not I'd have the courage to wear them but if you like them that much."

"I'm too impatient to wait for such an occasion," said James, wriggling his eyebrows. "So let's make one of our own."

He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her gently onto the king's sized bed behind her. The sight of her laying on his black satin sheet with her gorgeous red hair fanned out above her head was making his blood tingle in his veins. He leant down over her and rested on his elbows to stop his weight from crushing her.

"You're beautiful," smiled James. "I could tell you that every day for the rest of your life and I still don't think I'd be able to convey in words exactly how beautiful you are."

Lily crooked her head to the side, with such a soft expression of adoration on her face. "You are too sweet to be true." She thrust her hands into his messy hair and pressed her lips against his. He groaned as he felt her mouth on his and softly slid his tongue against hers.

He slid his hand down her body, savouring the feel of her. His hand found her shirt buttons and started to undo them quickly, pushing the material to the sides to feel her silky skin. She moaned as his hand grasped her bra covered breast, the thin material of the bra doing nothing to hide her arousal. He wanted a view. He wanted to see all of her. He broke the kiss to flip them over, so she was straddling his erection. He pushed the shirt completely off of her, and grinned as she smiled down at him. Smiling and laughing during sex had never happened with anyone but Lily. He grabbed her smooth bare thighs, grateful she was wearing a skirt. He was wearing far too many clothes himself. Evidently, Lily was thinking the same as she started unbuckling his belt. Not quite the order he would have done it in but he wasn't complaining. He moaned when she suddenly stopped, he was momentarily confused. Momentarily.

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I thought I'd meet you, Lily, but hi, I'm Sirius Black. Very, very pleased to meet you."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that it has been months since I have updated :( For some reason, I just haven't been able to write James and Lily. I haven't been able to get into the right mindset for it, and so I've been writing Rose/Scorpius. I plan on updating more regularly now though. I hope my readers have stayed with this story. Thank you if you are one of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

James sat up straight quickly, not looking in front of him and collided with Lily. She fell backwards on the bed, grasping her face with a moan.

"Oh Merlin, are you okay, Lils?" exclaimed James, scrambling on the bed to look at the damage.

"Ow," screeched Lily, her voice loud but muffled by her hands. "I think you've broke my nose."

"And here I was thinking you had some prowess in the bedroom," said Sirius casually, leaning against the door frame smirking. "Smooth, Prongs, real smooth."

"Shut up," shouted James, grabbing his wand from the bed. "And turn around, you're not allowed to look." With a mocking sigh he exaggeratingly placed his hands over his eyes and turned around. James jabbed his wand towards his face and muttered, "Episkey." Lily gingerly prodded her nose before tilting her head to look at Sirius.

"Hi," said Lily shyly. Sirius turned back around and waved jovially. He bent down to pick something up.

"You might be wanting this back," said Sirius, holding up her shirt. James scowled, and got off the bed to snatch it off of him. James passed it to Lily, who had sat up properly with her arms over her chest.

"Erm, we'll leave you to get dressed and you know, whatever," said James awkwardly. "The bathroom is just through that door."

"Yeah, I know, I've been here before," said Lily, with a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot," said James, his eyebrows scrunched up. "Strange. Anyways, we'll leave you to it." He grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him out of the bedroom and into the lounge area.

"You might want to buckle up, mate," said Sirius, lounging on the sofa flinging his feet up on to the coffee table.

"Wha- oh, right," muttered James, buckling up his belt before disappearing into the kitchen and coming back with three butterbeers.

"Sorry for the interruption by the way," grinned Sirius.

"That's okay," said James, opening his bottle on the coffee table. "Although, can we please never mention the head-butting thing ever again?"

"I think that quite possibly could have been the highlight of my life," said Sirius, smiling. "Can I just say one thing? I need to get it out of my system and I'll say it just the once."

"Okay…" said James bemused. "Say whatever you want."

"She is hot!" exclaimed Sirius. "I mean I know I've seen her before, but the last time she was dressed all wrapped up cause it was winter, but I just never realised she was that hot. I'd totally forgotten what she looked like the night we went to that club but I appreciated the refresher back there."

"Thanks," replied James, grinning before shooting Sirius a severe look. "But you're never allowed to look ever again. Fully clothed or not."

"Sure, I know when something is somebody else's property and I'm not a thief," said Sirius. "But you are one lucky guy."

"Yeah I am," agreed James, nodding his head slowly. "She's amazing, Padfoot, and I don't just mean in looks. Like when I was cursed at her mother's funeral, she was there for me. She's special and what's great, is that she doesn't even know it. I mean, Amelia was great but she knows exactly how pretty, intelligent etc. she is and that made her too confident, a bit arrogant. Then again, if she was Amelia, at least we wouldn't have to hide our relationship from everyone."

"It's Easter, she'll be graduating soon," consoled Sirius. "What are you going to do afterwards?"

It was a perfectly legitimate question and it was making James' head spin. He had never really thought about it. They had never discussed whether or not they had a future after her graduation. He couldn't picture his life without her in it but surely some things would change. He'd asked her to treat his apartment as his home over the holidays and he knew that when school had ended properly she had nowhere to go. Naturally one would assume she would live here permanently. He'd offered to help her out, but when he said that he had never really thought about it properly. It would make sense for her to just move in. He didn't even know how she felt about it. He frowned at the thought that she might not want to.

"I don't know," said James, his eyebrows furrowed. "We've spent all this time wondering whether or not we're going to get caught and we've never spoke about the future. It's hard to plan a future when you're scared it's going to be ripped out from under you."

"This is going to sound crazy, I know, but have you ever considered telling Dumbledore?" said Sirius, to the shock of James. "It sounds like committing career suicide but the crazy old guy is all about love and what not."

"I think he's more about his student's welfare," replied James dryly. "Technically, I'm in a position of trust and I have abused it."

"Do you really think that?"

"Maybe," said James, running his hand through his hair. "I sometimes wonder if she'd be better off without me. I mean, her grades haven't slipped and nobody suspects, but it's her last year of school and she spends most of it with me."

"Don't think like that," warned Sirius. "If I had somebody like her, especially in the middle of times like these, I'd spend every moment with her. And that's coming from someone like me."

"Hey, sorry for taking a while in there," said Lily, shutting the door behind her as she entered the lounge. She sat down next to James nervously. "I had a shower and got changed."

"I can tell," smiled James, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "It's okay, I got to have a catch up with Padfoot."

"Padfoot?"

"Sorry, it's just a silly nickname for Sirius," said James, quickly, as Sirius shot him a glare of caution. "Nice shower?"

"Yeah, I cleaned the mirror."

"Was that some kind of euphemism? Because if it is, you young people have really run out of the good ones."

"No it's not a euphemism," chuckled Lily, before turning to James more seriously. "I washed the lipstick off of your mirror."

James frowned. "I'm sorry; I forgot that would be still on there."

Sirius took turns to look at both of them in confusion. "I still don't get it."

"It was a lipstick goodbye," explained James.

"I remember you telling me about it now," said Sirius. "James here wasn't that pleased but as morning goodbyes go, to me, it's preferred."

"Only cause it means you don't have to try to remember their name," smirked James, throwing a casual arm around Lily. "Is Remus going to be making an appearance today?"

"He's, erm, doing a job for Dumbledore," answered Sirius, furrowing his eyebrows at James.

"She's in the Order now, Pad, you can talk in front of her," sighed James.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise that had been made official," said Sirius, clearing his throat. "Will you be going to the meetings?"

"I don't really know, probably not until we graduate – Callie and I that is – James is just preparing us for it at the moment," replied Lily. "It's frustrating not being able to help."

"It's frustrating when you can actually help," admitted Sirius. "It's slow, and tiresome. You've got to hold on to the hope that one day something big will happen. I can't believe he's taking on students. He didn't tell us about it until after we graduated."

"Things weren't as bad five years ago," frowned James. "So anyway, what's Remus doing?"

"I still shouldn't say to be honest," said Sirius, raising his eyebrows at James.

"If it's something to do with the Order, shouldn't I be allowed to know?" asked Lily bemused.

"It's not really our place to say," said James vaguely. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Is it because he's a werewolf?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow. "I already know that. I worked it out when you were still students. Remus used to be in the library a lot and so was I. I noticed how he was always ill but only once a month."

"Have you told anyone?" exclaimed James, concerned for his friend.

"Of course not," dismissed Lily. "But I wasn't the only one to work it out. Severus did as well."

"That slimy git!"

"Sirius, don't," warned James. "He's her friend."

"He's not really my friend so much anymore," explained Lily. "He didn't approve of me and you. He wouldn't say anything though; about either thing."

"I'm sorry," murmured James, nuzzling into her neck and dropping a kiss there. "I don't want to make things bad for you."

"You haven't," disagreed Lily. "He's friends with people nowadays that I'd rather not associate with, to be honest. What's Remus doing? I hope he's okay."

"He's gone underground," answered Sirius. "Living with other werewolves. Dumbledore wants him to try and persuade the others to join our cause. You see, Voldemort has them wrapped around his finger, promising the more blood thirsty ones of them all the murder they can have. Dumbledore is promising them more rights and a fairer life but after how the majority of the Wizarding World has treated them so far, you can't blame them for being doubtful."

"I hope he'll be okay," said Lily, with genuine concern. "It's not fair."

"He's ready made for the job," said James bitterly.

"He'll be back soon," affirmed Sirius. "I think Dumbledore is worried that he might be persuaded to go the other way. There's only so much of that life you can take."

"I trust him with my life, he wouldn't do that," said James firmly. "Come on, we're sounding depressed now. This is my holiday, cheer up."

"What are the plans then for your two weeks free from… well from just being free?" asked Sirius, flopping his silky raven locks back.

"Actually, I kind of agreed I'd see my mother tomorrow," said James, with a wince. "I'm sorry but I couldn't think of an excuse as to why not and she hasn't seen me since I was cursed. I know it's the first day, I can try and rearrange if you'd like."

"No, it's fine," smiled Lily. "I'll meet up with Katie. She knows I'm not going home but she thinks I've just booked into a hotel."

"You're gonna have to come up with more excuses as to why you won't meet with any of the dates she wants to send you on," chuckled Sirius. "You're poor mummy keeps complaining to me that she won't get any grandchildren and that you must be sooooo lonely being a professor. Little does she know, eh?"

"She figured out at New Year's that I was seeing someone," admitted James. "You can't put anything past that woman. I told her that I did but stopped when I started work."

"She keeps asking me about this mystery woman," said Sirius. "I've just said that I don't have a clue and I haven't met her."

"I don't want to spoil things, but I'm really tired – is it okay if I go on to bed?" asked Lily, supressing a yawn.

"Yeah, of course it is," grinned James. "I told you to treat this place like home, Lily, you can do whatever you want. I'll be along in a minute."

"Don't come to bed just because I am, carry on catching up with Sirius," urged Lily, smiling at both of the men.

"Hmmm sit talking to this git or join my girlfriend in bed… I wonder what to do," drawled James, with a wink. "I'd rather join you."

"Okay," conceded Lily, kissing James on the cheek and giving Sirius a wave before she left.

"I'm sad that you've found someone you like more than me," joked Sirius, clutching his heart playfully.

"Aww I still love you, Pad," grinned James, chucking a cushion at his friend. "But let's face it she has much more tempting offer than you do."

"Go, leave me be," grinned Sirius. "You need to make the most."

* * *

"Hey," smiled James warmly, as he stripped down to his boxers. Lily was already snuggled in bed, reading a book borrowed from his library. He crept under the covers, his body automatically seeking the heat of hers. She placed the book down on the bedside table, wriggling down so she was laying on her side facing him. James grabbed his wand to dim the lights, and then placed a hand on her hip. "I hope you don't mind that Sirius is here."

"Of course I don't," said Lily. "He's your friend. Besides it's nice to act like a normal couple. We've never been able to act like a couple in the presence of someone else before."

"It is good to be able to do the little things," smiled James. "Like put my arm around you."

"Or kiss you."

"And we'll stop there because to be honest I still haven't got over him walking in on us," groaned James.

"I can't believe you broke my nose," exclaimed Lily.

"I fixed it, didn't I?" grinned James, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. "See? All better."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?" said James suddenly.

"You just did," chuckled Lily.

"Do you want to move in with me?" asked James quickly. "I mean properly move in, after you graduate."

Lily smiled shyly. "Is that what you want?"

"Well I said I'd look after you," explained James. "I don't want you to be alone, especially considering you'd have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron before you'd start a proper job."

"Do you want me to move in because you want to keep me safe or because you actually want me living with you?" asked Lily seriously.

"Of course I want you safe!" exclaimed James, pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his bare chest. "But I also want you here for selfish reasons like wanting to cuddle with you at night, and see you smile in the mornings."

"You're not the only selfish one, James," smiled Lily. "I want to spend every night like this with you."

"Sweet dreams, Lily," said James, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair. "I know I will, with you here."


End file.
